


An Eternal Spell of Love

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Bang Chan, Broken Bang Chan / Im Jaebum, Chan goes through it, Dori the Cat, Eventual Smut, Familiars, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Bang Chan, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Prince Yang Jeongin, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minho and jeongin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: Chan's life is nearly perfect, until it isn't. When he's banished from the only home he's ever known the walls of his life come crumpling down and he's scared to rebuild the pieces. Luckily, he finds a family along the way that helps him put it back together, piece by piece.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.No translations needed at this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.

“I have potential suitors coming soon.”

Cold washes over Chan’s body as he hears this leave Jaebum’s mouth. It’s not like it was unexpected, after all, Jaebum is to be king one day. It’s just not something that he wants to hear as he’s currently wrapped up in the prince’s arms, in his bed, under the blankets. Even Jaebum’s arms around him does little to offer comfort.

“Oh?” Chan says, indifferent, as he attempts to subtly maneuver his way out of Jaebum’s arms. “Starting when?” he manages to remove himself from Jaebum’s grasp where he then turns to make eye contact with the prince.

“Tomorrow.”

Chan blinks, taking this in. “You’re meeting a potential wife tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Jaebum leans up on his elbow as he speaks with Chan.

“And you decided it was best for us to sleep together the day before your potential wife gets here?” Chan covers his body, a sense of disgust running over him. “I told you we had to stop this once it was time for you to get married.”

“Did I say it was time for me to get married?” Jaebum sighs as he sits up completely on his bed. He reaches out to Chan, putting a hand on his exposed shoulder. “Just because someone is coming tomorrow it doesn’t mean that we’re getting married. I could have years before I find the one I’m supposed to marry. You worry too much.”

Chan narrows his eyes at Jaebum, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out. He knows very well how if he snaps at Jaebum their tempers can both get out of control. “Doesn’t it feel wrong to sleep with someone else while a potential wife is on her way to meet you?”

“No.”

Chan can tell that Jaebum is being completely serious. He sighs before throwing the blankets off and bending over to pick up his clothing that’s mixed with Jaebum’s on the floor. Heat rises to his face as he stands straight to put on his pants and he feels Jaebum’s semen slide down his leg. He throws his pants on anyway, not worried enough about getting them dirty. He’ll soon have washed and have the clothes thrown in with the rest of the laundry.

“You’re not going to say anything?”

“I have nothing to say.” Chan replies, pulling his shirt down over his head. He walks to the mirror in the corner of Jaebum’s room to see if he’s presentable enough to head out. He groans when he notices the small bruises around his neck. “Wait, I _do_ have something to say. You’re meeting a suitor tomorrow and you thought it was okay to leave _these_ all over my neck? I won’t be able to meet her until they fade.”

“There’s no reason for you to meet her, there isn’t a guarantee that she’ll even be my wife. You’re overreacting, Chan. If it worries you so much just use your magic to fade them.” Jaebum walks up behind Chan, hands on his shoulders as he admires his handiwork. 

“You know I don’t like using my magic for such trivial things, Jaebum.” Chan shakes himself from Jaebum’s grasp and heads towards his door, already ready to head to the baths and then to his study before anyone can see him.

“Chan-”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaebum.” Chan cuts him off and heads out the door, shutting it behind him. He’s glad that Jaebum was still naked, preventing him from chasing after Chan. He figures Jaebum won’t follow him out. And he’s right. He makes it to the baths after stopping by his room for a change of clothes without issue.

Thankfully no one else is there and he’s able to slip out his clothes and into the warm waters without anyone being able to catch a glance at the state of his body.

Even then, it’s not like there is much to hide. They’ve seen Chan in much worse condition after spending time in Jaebum’s room, in his bed. But usually Chan is able to use the personal bath in Jaebum’s room to get himself together before he goes roaming the halls of the castle again.

He just finds it in bad taste to sleep with Jaebum _right_ before a suitor, who could end up being the next queen to the kingdom, shows up. And he knows Jaebum hid it from him on purpose, because he knew Chan would react like he did. He knew that if Chan knew a suitor was coming tomorrow he wouldn’t have slept with Jaebum.

Chan dips his face under the warm water, scrubbing hard. He wants to remove every trace of Jaebum from his body now, feeling disgusted at himself. He and Jaebum had been fucking for over a year now. They had known each other since they were children, their relationship deepening as they grew older. Still, as they grew close, Chan told himself to keep that barrier up between them. Because in the end Jaebum was a prince, in charge of getting married to a wife who would pop out heirs for the Im kingdom.

It’s not like their relationship was much of a secret. In fact, Chan had been told by acquaintances around the castle that they were surprised it too so long for them to get to the stage they were at now. Even the king and queen knew, much to Chan’s embarrassment. The day that they had pulled him aside and told him that this would end as soon as Jaebum was engaged was burned into his mind.

What he didn’t need was for people to go around talking while Jaebum’s suitors were there, with the chance of her overhearing the rumors. The worst part is they wouldn’t even be rumors, they’d just be spreading the truth. He doesn’t need to start off on the wrong foot with the future queen.

Chan is quicky to wash, slipping into a clean set of clothing before making his way to his study. He’ll lock himself away in there until the night, where he’ll go to him room to sleep the night away.

Luck isn’t on his side this day, because he runs into Yugyeom on his way to his study. Yugyeom is sort of his apprentice. He doesn’t mentor him as one usually would an apprentice. Instead he guides Yugyeom on how to get to know his body and his magic better.

“Oh, Chan! I was just looking for you.” Yugyeom says. Chan stops, listening to his friend speak. “I just figured you’d should know that Prince Jaebum has suitors coming tomorrow.” Yugyeom’s eyes linger a bit too long on Chan’s neck and he wants to melt into the floor.

“Ah, yes. I was just informed not thirty minutes ago.” Chan smiles, “I appreciate you coming to tell me.”

Yugyeom, like everyone else in the castle knew of Chan and Jaebum’s intimate relationship. He was probably worried about what the visiting suitor would think of a prince fucking his head mage.

“Yes, I was there when King and Queen Im informed Prince Jaebum of the situation last week. And how they told him he needed to tell you. He brushed it off and I figured you’d better know.” Yugyeom shuffled his feet. “You hadn’t mentioned it so I figured I’d tell you, even if it was last minute.”

Chan doesn’t doubt what Yugyeom says. He has half a mind to go back to Jaebum and ask him just why the fuck did he wait so long to say something. Instead Chan nods, “Yes, _he_ waited until the last minute to tell me.” Chan wants to say it was because Jaebum wanted to fuck one last time and knew Chan would reject him had he known. “But now I know. I’ll be headed to my study for now. For a bit of privacy. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yugyeom.”

“See you, Chan.”

Chan all but runs to his study, slamming his door behind him in anger. Jaebum had known for a _week_ that he was meeting a suitress tomorrow for a _week_. And he hadn’t said anything to Chan. It’s not like Jaebum was scared of Chan’s reaction. They had been friends since childhood, always honest with each other. Jaebum would often not a filter. It’s not like it would matter if Chan was angry they couldn’t be together anymore, because as of tomorrow, Chan’s feelings for Prince Jaebum didn’t matter.

✥

Chan goes to bed late and is late to wake up. He doesn’t even feel like getting out of bed, but he forces himself to get up and go to his study. He makes sure to take a less direct route to get there, wanting to avoid everyone. He already knows they’ll be wondering how Chan feels about the whole ordeal.

He spends the day studying spells and potions, trying to figure out where and how he’ll get the ingredients for them. He does practice a few spells, minor ones. He rarely does large scale spells for practice, figuring it was best to reserve his energy until it was truly needed.

Chan is so deep into his work that he doesn’t hear the knock on the door or the door opening.

“Chan.”

Chan jumps at the sound of Jaebum’s voice, quickly turning in his chair and staring at him. “What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Jaebum approaches, scanning around the study. This was Chan’s personal space, a place where Jaebum himself rarely frequented. “Are you still mad at me from yesterday?”

“No. You just startled me. What are you doing here?” Chan stands as Jaebum approaches, moving away from his work. “You never come here.”

“I hadn't seen you all day. When I asked around no one had seen you either. You weren’t in your room, so I figured you’d be here.” 

“Hmm.” Chan hums, “I figured you’d want to spend some quality time with your suitress, and I had no reason to see you today.” he looks out his window and balks because it is _dark_. “I just got caught up in my work and lost track of time.”

“You weren’t avoiding me because you were mad?” Jaebum steps even closer to Chan.

“No. Like I said, today was meant for you and your suitress. How did it go, by the way?” Chan begins to move away from Jaebum’s hard stare, making his way to the door. He knows Jaebum will follow.

“It was horrible. She was boring. Nearly put me to sleep.” Jaebum grabs onto Chan’s arm before he could fully get to the door, drawing him back. “She’s nothing compared to you.” Jaebum’s lips press down on Chan’s neck and Chan has to stop himself from melting into the familiar grasp.

“Well, you won’t find someone like me, Jaebum. You’ll probably find someone better as a wife.” Chan pulls himself away from Jaebum. “And I told you, this has to stop. You’re going to be engaged hopefully soon. You and I can’t keep sleeping together.”

“Why not?” Jaebum asks. “It’s not like they’ll know.”

“Because it’s highly inappropriate. Plus, I know your parents already told you that this needed to end. And they told _me_ previously it needed to end when you finally have suitresses coming to the castle. If you’re not going to be mature enough to put an end to it, I will.”

“I don’t care about what my parents say.”

“But _I_ do. They pay me, they took me in when I was little and they could have discarded me out onto the streets. They were gracious enough to not end our relationship when they realized we had gone further. I’m not one to bite the hand that feeds me.”

“I don’t want this to end.”

“_I_ do, Jaebum. I don’t want to go around meeting the future queen with marks from our sex all on my neck.” Chan finds himself struggling to keep his voice level. “I’m sorry, but we both knew this had to happen. It’s best that we stop now.”

Jaebum clenches his jaw, a sign of raising anger.

“Jaebum, we’ll still be friends. We just won’t be sleeping together. It’s not like you’ll lose me completely. Now, I’m going to go eat. I’ve been in this room all day. I’m starved.” Chan’s eyes challenge Jaebum to say anything. When he doesn’t they both step out his study. Jaebum seems intent on not letting this go, following Chan as he heads to the kitchen.

“You said she was boring?”

“What?”

“Your suitress.” Chan gently reminds.

“Oh, yes. Boring. No character to her. Always agreed with anything I said. She didn’t have any life in her. Plus, marrying her offered little benefits to our kingdom.”

Chan scoffs. “You should look past the material part of it and focus on the personality. Though from what you’ve told me, you’re incompatible. Perhaps the next one. Do you know when she’ll be coming?”

“Tomorrow.”

Chan laughs, “The king and queen arranged for your suitresses to meet you back to back? They know you well. You’re too stubborn to settle after just one potential wife.”

“You laugh, but I’ll be seeing them multiple times a week for the next month. From there I’ll have to pick out which one I want to marry the most.”

“You’ll find someone that matches with you well, I believe in your parents.” Chan says. They approach the kitchen. “I’ll be eating in here, and you’ll make the workers uncomfortable. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow. You can tell me how it goes tomorrow then. Goodnight, Jaebum.” Chan’s words ring final and he pushes into the kitchen.

The workers there look over to him, smiles on their faces. He already knows how it’s going to go.

“Chan, did you hear about how things went with Prince Jaebum and Princess Chaeyeon?” one of them asks as they slide a bowl of hot soup over to Chan, already knowing why he’s there.

“I’ve heard a few things.” Chan answers, lowering his head to focus on bringing the spoonful of soup to his mouth.

“The servants who were with them told us that he nearly made her cry. He didn’t let her get a word in edgewise and she just sat there looking miserable.” Heejun tells him.

Chan raises his eyebrows, this story slightly different from the one that Jaebum had shared with him. “Is that so?”

“Yes. She even cut the meeting off early, saying that it wasn’t going to work out.”

“Smart girl getting out while she can.” Yoojung interjects. “She shouldn’t have to deal with him. She deserves someone who’ll care.”

It’s well known that Jaebum could be cold at times, hurting practically anyone when he was in a mood with little regard as to how it would affect them.

“What a waste of her time, then. She could have been back home instead of dealing with him.” Chan agrees.

“So, while you’re here,” Ah, here it comes, “I heard that you had left Prince Jaebum’s room yesterday looking quite… disheveled.”

“It was the truth.” No point in denying it, Chan figures. He sighs and pushes the bowl of soup away, losing his appetite. “It will be the _last_ time it happens, I’ll tell you that now. I don’t need the king and queen breathing down my neck about anything regarding their son. I’ll be focusing on honing my magic for the moment.”

“Ah, you wouldn’t want to deal with the Im fury.”

“No, I would not.” Chan stands from where he’s been leaning on the kitchen counter. “I’ll be going to bed for the night.”

“But you haven’t finished your soup! I know you haven’t ate all day.” Heejin points and accusing finger at Chan.

“Yes, but now I’m tired and bed sounds wonderful.” It’s not a lie. “I’ll be back tomorrow so that we can gossip about the next princess to arrive.” This seems to placate them and Chan is able to make a smooth exit.

It takes him far too long to go to sleep that night, unable to stop mulling over his and Jaebum’s conversation. If it were up to Chan he’d avoid Jaebum until the male found his future wife, not wanting to complicate things further. But it’s not up to him, it’s up to Jaebum and his stubborn head.

Chan debates going to the king and queen and telling on their son to them, but Chan and Jaebum are both adults. They should be able to solve this without anyone else intervening. He goes to sleep that night thinking of how things can be solved.

✥

Over the next month Jaebum meets with various princesses with varying degrees of progression in their relationships. Jaebum comes see Chan after every encounter, telling him of every flaw in every princess he meets with. Jaebum rarely speaks positively about them, always finding something wrong with them.

Chan himself just asks questions when appropriate, making suggestions about what Jaebum and the next princess should speak about. By the end of the month long dating game Chan swears Jaebum has talked one of his ears off, and the workers his other ear.

Jaebum has two weeks to decide on who he would like to court. Chan has no idea who Jaebum plans on getting to know better. He has a few ideas, from the handful of princess that the prince had spoke somewhat highly of, but Chan doesn’t want to think about it too much.

One day Chan returns from his quest in search of ingredients for a new type of healing potions to a guard approaching him as soon as he enters castle doors.

“Chan.”

Chan looks towards to guard and smiles, “Yes, Wonpil?”

“Their Majesties have requested your company in the king’s study. I am to escort you there.”

“Of course, no problem. Lead the way.” Chan follows Wonpil, making small talk with the guard as they make their way through the castle. Chan had known Wonpil for a little over two years, the man having begun training for the royal guard at that time. They had begun to talk to each other after Chan had caught the man crying and had offered him words of support at the time.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the King’s study. Wonpil opens the door for Chan, as his hands are full from his trip to the market.

Chan enters the room to find more people than he had expected. Typically whenever the king called for Chan it was to discuss how his magic could help benefit the castle and kingdom. Chan’s entrance causes the conversation to trail off.

The king’s study has not only his personal desk, but also a long table where political matters could be discussed. That is where everyone in the room currently is. There are seven people in total, Chan counts as he scans the table. King and Queen Im, Jaebum, and the four other people Chan doesn’t recall ever seeing.

He bows deeply, as is typical fashion when meeting the king and queen. “You called for me, your Majesty?” Chan asks as he stands back fully straight. He shuffles uncomfortably as everyone looks at him.

“Yes, I did, Chan. It will only be momentarily, then I’ll let you go about your business.” King Im says. “As you know, Jaebum has been looking for a wife for the past few months.”

“Of course, the talk of the royal court.” Chan answers.

“Well, my son has finally come to a decision.” the king gestures to the young woman sitting next to the other three newcomers. “Chan, meet Ahn Seyeon. With her are King and Queen Ahn, and their advisor, Sunye. They’ll be here about a week as we go through the details of Jaebum and Seyeon’s courting.”

Chan turns and faces the rest of the table and bows to them as well. “It is a pleasure to meet you, King and Queen Ahn. You as well, Princess Seyeon. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

When Chan stands straight again he catches Jaebum’s eye. Jaebum stares at him intensely. Chan tightens his hold on the bag he is holding and turns his attention back to the King when he speaks.

“I wanted them to begin to meet those important in my royal court.” The king also has an underlining message that is not hard for Chan to decypher. _I want you to know this is your official last warning to stay away from Jaebum. _

“Chan here is in charge of the magical duties in our court. He is very well versed in his ability.” Queen Im smiles at Chan, sensing his tension.

“Is that so?” Queen Ahn tilts her head, an amused smile on her face. “I was unaware the Im court had any mages.”

“I keep a low profile, Queen Ahn. I go around looking for ingredients to my spells and then I come back to study them. It’s hardly like I’m anything more than a regular person of the court.” Chan tells her.

“Is that what’s in the bag? Magical things?” Princess Seyeon asks.

Chan has to resist from laughing. “Hardly. Just ingredients that I purchased from the local market. Nothing alone, but they become a little more when they come together with a touch of my magic. Perhaps Prince Im will take you down to the market and you’ll see they don’t typically offer anything of magical variety.”

“Very interesting. How long have you been a part of the royal court, mage.” King Ahn asks.

“Only a few years, once I had matured enough in both magic and personality. Queen and King Im do not let just anyone into their court. It takes years of built up trust to even be considered for the position.” Chan answers.

“We’ll have to discuss this magic thing, King Im. We have nothing of the sort in my kingdom. I would like to know how your little mage would benefit the Ahns.”

Chan bites his tongue. He is not an item to be bartered, or taken advantage of. Being forced to use his magic for another kingdom was never anything he expected. It’s not his place to speak that now. Instead he stares at the king and queen, awaiting his dismissal.

“Of course, King Ahn. Chan, you’re free to go. Shall we need you I’ll call for you.”

“I am at your disposal.” Chan subtly drops his thoughts on what transpired, though he doesn’t expect anyone in the room to actually pick up on it. He bows one last time and says his goodbyes to everyone at the table before making his way back out into the corridor.

He makes his way to his study, ready to completely forget about the whole interaction. It’s only when he’s put his purchases away and is nose deep in his book that his mind finally wanders away from situation at hand.

✥

Jaebum often is seen walking around with Seyeon, the two laughing together have appearing to have a good time. He’ll wrap his arms around her, and they’ve been seen exchanging kisses.

Chan is honestly happy for the two, especially Jaebum. They match well together, their personalities similar. Chan has barely seen his friend since he was told that he was to begin officially courting Seyeon. Not that Chan minds, it’s what’s meant to happen.  
.  
“Have you seen Prince Im and Princess Ahn, Chan?”

Chan stares blankly at Hwayoung. “Of course. Their happiness is hard to miss.”

“Oh, what do you think of it?” Of course Hwayoung would want any juicy gossip she could get from Chan.

“I think that their relationship is wonderful. They stare at each other as if they are the only two in the room. I hope that their relationship blossoms.” Chan smiles.

“Are you jealous.”

“No. Why would I be?” Chan feels his smile become forced.

“Well, because of what you two used to be, of course.”

“I have no reason to be jealous of either of them. A relationship doesn’t need to start off with negative energy such as that. I’ve felt nothing but happiness for them from the start.”

Often people approach him asking what he thinks of Jaebum’s relationship with the Princess. How it makes him feel. Chan’s annoyed by this, obviously no one wanting to let go of what Chan and Jaebum used to be.

“Does he tell you about her?”

“Does Jaebum tell me about Princess Seyeon?” Chan asks. When Hwayoung nods Chan shakes his head. “No, he spends every moment with her. Rightfully so, there is no need for me to approach him and ask him. Business such as that is personal and not something for me to interfere in. Now, sorry to cut the conversation short, but I must be headed out. I promised Yugyeom I’d take him to locate some plants for a spell he’s trying.”

So it comes to a surprise when Jaebum seeks him out after three months of minimum contact.

“Chan.”

Chan’s currently busy in the courtyard attempting to soak in the last bit of warmth before autumn really hits. He was reading a book he had borrowed from the library. When he hears Jaebum’s voice he puts the book down. “Yes?”

“I would like to talk with you.”

“Of course, my ears are open.” Chan sits up straight from the chair he’s been lounging in.

“I intend to marry Seyeon.”

“I thought this was common knowledge?” Chan teases, “Why else would you two be spending so much time together. If you didn’t like her I doubt you’d allow her to hang off your arm.”

“I wanted to see what you thought of it.”

Chan blinks, “What I think of it? Really? Why?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

Chan doubts it’s the full truth both he nevertheless answers anyway. “If you’re happy with her, I say go for it. You two match well. You’re the talk of the kitchen because you look so happy.”

“You won’t have any problems with her being my wife?”

“Why would I?”

“Because of what we used to do.”

Chan rolls his eyes. “Jaebum, it’s been _months._ And if I remember correctly, I was the one who put a stop to it, not you. Go ahead. Marry her. Be happy. You deserve it.”

“We plan to marry before it gets too cold. In two months. She is already working on the invitations with my parents and hers.” Jaebum says.

“If it’s already set in stone, why ask me?” Chan leans back in his chair, pulling the spellbook back up. “Don’t worry, Jaebum. I’m not going to interrupt your marriage. We’ll remain friends throughout it. I promise.”

✥

Word spreads quickly of the engagement. The princess is seen walking around with a ring that looks like it should weigh her down, it is so large. She and Jaebum never leave each other’s sights, and there have even been rumors of her going in and out of Jaebum’s room late at night.

Chan smiles at the talk, thinking that Jaebum is truly happy with his soon to be wife. He never goes up to ask him, partially because he is always with Seyeon. Another reason is because he didn’t need any rumors to go rampant. He always knows people stare at him whenever he sees the two of them together, looking for any sort of adverse reaction to Jaebum kissing on Seyeon.

He never gives them that satisfaction, because his face is nothing but happy or neutral.

Somehow he becomes wrapped up in the wedding planning.

He had been summoned by the queen. This time, instead of going to the king’s study, it was to the grand room. Chan had told the guard that had come to fetch him that he could make his way down to the grand room without an escort, and that the guard was free to go back to his post.

Once again he’s greeted by both the Im and Ahn family. Though this time there are more people.

“Just the one we need. Perhaps Chan will be the solution to this problem.” Queen Im smiles at Chan and beckons him forward to the table where they sit. “Please, take a seat. This may take a little bit of your time.”

“Of course.” Chan sits down, stuck between people he’s never seen before. When he sneaks a glance at the papers in front of him he guesses that they’re here to help plan the wedding.

Across from him sit Jaebum and Seyeon, and next to each of them their respective parents. Chan offers a polite smile at the engaged couple before turning his attention back to the queen.

“What is it that you need, Queen Im?”

“We are planning the wedding. As you know it’s in a little over a month. Everything has gone rather smoothly, up until now. Seyeon has requested that we use flowers that are native to her kingdom. Unfortunately, we can’t grow them here ourselves because it is rather cold and the soil would not take, and it’s too late. They can’t transport them here because they’d die over the journey.”

Chan already sees where this is going. “Oh, I see. You would like for me to use my magic in order for Prince Im and Princess Seyeon to have the flowers at their wedding?”

“Yes.”

“Is there any way for me to see the flower in question? A drawing, perhaps?”

King Ahn nods towards the person sitting next to Chan. He shuffles through the papers in front of him before handing one to Chan. Chan studies the image, and the information that is written down below the picture about the plant.

“Very pretty. You have wonderful taste, Princess Seyeon.” Chan comments as he stares the drawing over, mulling over his different options. “I suppose that if there is any way to get enough seeds here for whatever you have in mind, I could use my magic and promote them to grow and preserve them for the wedding.”

“I’ll have them send for the seeds immediately.” King Ahn says.

“We were also wondering if you could enchant a few things as decorations. Make them float in place.” Seyeon suddenly speaks up.

Chan raises his eyebrows at her. “Decorations?”

“Yes.” Seyeon smiles at him. She squeezes Jaebum’s hand that she had been holding since Chan had walked in. “Jaebum told me you were very talented with your magic. I figured since our kingdoms are soon to be combined you’d have no issue with it.”

Chan almost swears he hears a hint of something else under her statement but he brushes it off. “Of course. What did you have in mind?”

“We have candles made from the extract of the flowers you’re to grow. I would like for them to float above the tables of the grand room during our reception. Without the flame going out of course. If you can handle it?” She raises an eyebrow.

“No issue. Just have them sent along with the flowers if they are not already here.” Chan nods.

“Are you sure you can handle all that?” King Ahn asks.

“Chan can handle much more than flowers and decorations. His magic is what keeps our kingdom protected.” King Im boasts. “There isn’t anyone who can force their way through Chan’s barriers. They’ve never wavered.”

“We didn’t experience any issues from all the times we’ve come.” Queen Ahn says. “It’s not like anything is there.”

“I forgot how exactly Chan did it, but it allows some and doesn’t allow others.”

“I find that hard to believe, just looking at him. A demonstration, maybe?” King Ahn’s eyes glint in interest.

King Im gives Chan a look that tells him he is not to deny the request. So he stands up and looks towards Queen and King Ahn. “Of course. If you two will be my volunteers?”

The king and queen look at each other before nodding.

“I’ll put a barrier around myself. It will allow me to be safe. I’ll allow Queen Ahn to be able to touch me, but King Ahn will not be able to get within an arm's length of me.” Chan explains.

“What are we to do?”

“Wait until I tell you to come.” Chan says.

“You don’t need to go get any of your ingredients for this?” Seyeon asks.

“No, the plants and roots I use are for a different type of magic. I’ll be able to do this spell just by speaking with no extra conduits, though I am also able to conduct my spells silently.” Chan answers. Chan begins to speak the spell under his breath quickly. As he does he feels his body warm up, the magic buzzing in his ears. His body feels alive as the magic comes to the surface. Chan is almost sure the heat of his magic would burn any average man. He closes his eyes, knowing that at times the magic will change them to an unnatural color.

When he opens his eyes again he looks back at King and Queen Ahn. “If Queen Ahn would like to approach me first. You’ll be able to touch me without issue.”

The queen stands him and approaches him slowly. Her arm reaches out and moves as if she’s in the dark and searching for something. The closer she gets to Chan the more her eyes narrow. When she touches him without issue she laughs and looks at her husband. “There is nothing here. I think he’s pulling our legs.”

Chan shrugs and smiles at King Ahn. “Your turn.”

King Ahn approaches much more confidently than his wife, believing her word that there isn’t anything there. And she’s not wrong, for here there isn’t. When King Ahn gets within two feet of Chan he yelps and takes a step back.

Queen Ahn looks at her husband. “Stop joking, Yoonsuk.”

“I am not.” He reaches out a hand this time and he yelps when he gets too close to Chan. “What is this?”

“A warning. It stings, doesn’t it? Don’t worry, it won’t last more than a few seconds.” Chan says. “This is a form of the spell I used. The one that is used to protect the kingdom is much more intense, and after the second shock the person is incapacitated.”

“Incapacitated?” Queen Ahn steps back from Chan.

“Typically it’s severe but not lethal burns on their entire body. If they’re stupid enough to come back it will kill them.” Chan looks towards where King Ahn is flexing the fingers on the hand that was stung. “You need not worry, this spell isn’t lethal. Nor will you be injured if you approach me further.”

Chan and the king have a stare off before the king steps forward again, hand moving slowly. As he gets closer to Chan than he had before he noticeably relaxes. Once he touches Chan with his own hand he laughs loudly before wrapping an arm around Chan’s shoulders.

“This boy truly is something, King Im. Imagine having your own mage.”

“Yes, Chan is a valuable part of our court and a powerful asset. We don’t know where we’d be without him.” King Im says.

“Enough of this magic talk.” Queen Ahn says. “There’s time for that later. For now, back to the wedding.”

✥

“Chan, may I ask you a question?”

Chan raises his eyebrows at the Princess. He hadn’t expected her to stay behind after everyone else had left. He looked around to double check that Jaebum wasn’t there and when it was confirmed he looked back to her. “Of course, Princess Seyeon.”

“Is it true that you and Jaebum used to be intimate?” She stares at him, almost as if willing him to lie. And Chan has to be honest, because even if he lies anyone else could tell her the truth.

“Yes, Princess. It stopped before you arrived. We haven’t been together like that for half a year.” Chan says.

“Oh. I had heard the rumors, and Jaebum had locked up with I asked him. I figured I’d ask the next best thing.” Seyeon pauses, finally removing her gaze from Chan. “I just wanted to make sure your intimacy wouldn’t interrupt my marriage or relation with Jaebum.”

“Of course not, Princess. He is all yours, I wouldn’t dream of coming between the two of you.” Chan feels himself begin to sweat, because this is not the conversation he wanted to have with the future queen ever. “I wish nothing but the best for you two, and hope you have a smooth love filled marriage.”

“I appreciate it, Chan.” Seyeon smiles. “I also appreciate your help with Jaebum and I’s wedding. I’ve dreamed of my wedding day ever since I was a little girl, and you’ll help me make it come true.”

“Whatever I can do to help, Princess.”

“Now, to sneak off to meet Jaebum away from the prying eyes of the castle.” Seyeon winks before slipping off.

Chan stares after her and clenches his jaw, wondering just how long she had known about him and Jaebum. And if her parents knew. He told himself there was no point of worrying over it. If they knew they knew, and if they didn’t they didn’t.

✥

The flowers for the reception come only a week before the wedding. Chan had been dragged from where he eats with the kitchen staff to the ballroom where the reception is to be held.

He hadn’t been able to get in a word before he’s practically tossed on his ass into the ballroom. What surrounds him is what could best be explained as a mountain of flowerpots. On one of the tables lies a large pile of what he assumes are the seeds to the flowers the princess requested. On a few other tables are candles.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here.”

A woman, who Chan barely recognizes as Sunye the Ahn advisor, rushes up to Chan. “King and Queen Ahn have just arrived back from their trip back to our kingdom. The supplies you need were barely unloaded before they got here. They’ll be in here in an hour or two and if they don’t see progress with the flowers I fear their anger.”

“Oh, of course.” Chan says, looking down at the seeds and the pots around the room. “Surely I’m not to grow all of these now?”

“Just a few, please. To prove to the king and queen that you’re able to. We don’t need any setbacks on the wedding.”

“I’ll take a few and their pots back to my study. I’ll bring them back before anyone notices they’re missing.” Chan promises.

“You can’t do it here?” she pleads.

Chan looks at the chaos of the room. “I’d rather not get in the way.”

“You won’t get in the way. Just go in a corner and do whatever it is you do. That way we won’t have to worry about the pots breaking or the transportation of the plants. Just leave them here.” Sunye says.

“If you insist.” Chan holds back a sigh as he walks over to the table and picks up a handful of seeds. He observes them in his hand before walking over to where the flower pots wait. It’s very clear that the princess is obsessed with the color purple. The candles a faint lilac, the flowerpots an off white with ribbons matching the color of the candles. If Chan is remembering the drawing he saw nearly a month ago correctly, the flowers should come out a vibrant purple.

The pots are already full of soil. Chan puts his hand through it, making sure that the soil is moist and will allow the seed to properly grow. Even though Chan could work around it if the soil was hard and dry, he’d rather make this as easy as possible.

The work continues around him as he kneels down and begins to dig small holes in the dirt to place the seeds he had picked up. He covers them back up with the soil and murmurs the spell softly. He watches as the first hint of green begins to bloom on the first flower. Before he knows it he’s in a forest of purple flowers.

“Cyclamen.”

Chan jumps at the sudden voice and turns around to find the owner. King Ahn.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what they’re called. Cyclamen. Very beautiful flowers. Seyeon has loved them ever since she was little. Her grandmother would take her out to the gardens and help Seyeon make crowns from them. She became even more fond of them since her grandmother’s passing. A way to remember her.”

“I see.” Chan says as he stands so the king isn’t looming over him.

“You did an impressive job, mage. They rival even what my own gardeners have achieved.” King Ahn leans forward to touch the flowers, as if wanting to make sure they aren’t an illusion.

“I have a name.” Chan says. “Calling me mage is demeaning.” 

“That is what you are, isn’t it?” King Ahn turns his attention back to Chan. “A magical being.”

“I am more than just my magical abilities. I prefer to be called by my name, or nothing at all.” Chan crosses his arms. “You may get off on being called ‘king’ but I am subdued in what I am.”

“Does your king and queen allow you to talk back to those above you?” King Ahn steps closer to Chan, almost as if challenging the young man. “You wouldn’t be able to get away with that in my court.”

“I am part of the Im court, King Ahn. They allow me to speak freely within reason. They’d have no issue with this.”

“You’re talking to the man who will soon be joined with the Im court. I am a powerful man, mage.”

“Something tells me you get your power from your people fearing you. That’s no way to rule over a kingdom. Sounds like a rebellion in the making.” Chan smiles, taking in the man’s anger. “But what do I know about politics? After all, I’m only a ‘mage’.”

“Is there an issue?”

Both Chan and King Ahn turn to face King Im.

“No issue, we were just discussing the lovely flowers your mage has grown for the wedding.” King Ahn says, giving Chan a firm pat on the back. It takes everything in Chan to not send a spark through the man’s hand. But he wouldn’t do that in front of King Im.

“Lovely indeed. I heard you and your wife had just arrived for the wedding. Your wife was with your daughter and she had told me that you had came to see the progress in the ballroom.” King Im steps forward and briefly glances at Chan’s face and the arm on his shoulder.

“Amazing progress. Your planners certainly have an eye for beauty.”

“Your grandhall helps lend to that beauty, King Im.” King Ahn finally removes his hand from Chan’s shoulder as he goes to stand next to King Im, them both looking around the room. “We would not have been able to achieve all of this back in my castle.”

“You’re too humble, King Ahn. I’m positive that it would have been just as nice. Plus, a little less rushed with it being on your home soil. This is only second best to what you would have been able to accomplish back at home.”

“Your mage is part of the reason that this room looks the way it does. Seyeon will be pleased that she’ll have everything she wants during the wedding and reception. My wife has been speaking with the kitchen help so they have all of Seyeon’s favorite foods for the reception.”

At this point Chan figures he’s no longer needed, the two kings engrossed in their own conversation. Plus, if he hears the word ‘mage’ uttered from King Ahn’s mouth once more he thinks he’ll lose his control.

“Now that I’ve proved that I am capable of growing the flowers needed, I’ll be taking my leave. I’ll be back in a few days to complete the rest of the flowers, along with the candle decorations. I don’t want to get in the way of the other workers.” Chan bows as he walks past them, not missing the chance to throw a glare at King Ahn before exiting the room.

✥

Chan walks silently down the hall. He can’t sleep. Jaebum is to be married in just a few hours. He’s not sure why it’s keeping him awake. He had attempted to talk to the kitchen staff but had promptly gotten kicked out so he wouldn’t get in the way of the preparation for all the food to be cooked in a few hours.

There are few places he can think to go where he’d have privacy. The rooms of the castle had been filling up one by one the past few days as guests arrived for the wedding.

He goes to the one place where he knows no one would be: the ballroom. It’s been locked so no one is spoiled by all the effort they’ve put forth. Chan doesn’t have to worry about the door being locked. His magic takes care of it.

He walks in a shuts the door behind him, double checking that it is locked. The candles that Chan had lit and sent in the air illuminate the room. He admires how beautiful the room is. The wedding planners and Seyeon had all done a great job of getting the room together.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Chan halts at the sound of Jaebum’s voice. He turns to where it comes from. Jaebum sits to the table closest to the door. Chan had been so focused on his own thoughts that he had completely missed the other when he walked in.

“Pre-wedding jitters keeping you from sleeping?” Chan asks as he sits next to Jaebum.

“Yeah. You?”

“Just couldn’t sleep.” Chan says. “You’re getting married in a few hours. I can’t believe it.” 

“Neither can I.” Jaebum lays his arm across the back of the chair Chan sits on. “I never thought I’d get married this young.”

“You could have been married younger, if your parents didn’t respect your wishes to wait until you matured.” Chan reminds him. “Remember when they had first mentioned that they were looking to get you married off and you nearly destroyed your father’s study?” he smiles fondly at the memory.

“I wanted a little bit more time. Aren’t you glad? Had I not asked we’d have never been together.” Jaebum reminds Chan.

“We did create great memories during that time.” Chan agrees.

“Do you ever miss it? Miss us?” Jaebum asks after a few moments of silence.

Chan nods. “I do. It was good while it lasted.”

“I miss you too, sometimes.” Jaebum whispers, almost as if he doesn’t want Chan to hear him. Chan tenses up before sighing, reaching back to grab Jaebum’s hand where it sits behind him.

“It’s for the best we both get over our feelings. You’re practically a married man. You can’t keep thinking of me. You should view me as what I am. A member of the royal court. Nothing more.” Chan says.

“I can’t forget about all the time we spent together.” Jaebum squeezes Chan’s hand.

“You don’t have to forget. Just don’t linger on the past. Now, it’s late. You don’t want to go to get married with bags under your eyes. Follow me to my study, I have something that’ll help you rest.” Chan stands and pulls Jaebum up using the hand that he’s still holding.

When they get to the doors he unravels their fingers. “We don’t need anyone seeing us going up to my study with our fingers intertwined. Especially not the night before your wedding.” Chan pulls the door open and once he and Jaebum exit he locks it again.

“Where are you two to be going for your honeymoon?” Chan asks, leading Jaebum to his office.

“We’re to briefly stay in the Ahn castle, then make our way across the sea to somewhere Seyeon has been dying to show me.” Jaebum says. “We’ll be leaving after the reception is finished.”

“You won’t be staying at least for a night to replenish your energy?” Chan frowns. “A wedding is a tiring ordeal.”

“I know, but Seyeon insists on us setting out as soon as possible. Who am I to object my fiance.” Jaebum chuckles.

Chan and Jaebum round a corner only to nearly run into a person coming around the corner themselves. The person falls into Chan’s arms and Chan stumbles back into Jaebum’s hold. They all get themselves sorted out quickly, and Chan is surprised to see Seyeon standing before them.

“Ah, Princess Seyeon. Unexpected to see you here.” Chan says.

“I was looking for Jaebum and couldn’t find him in his room. I was wandering the halls in hope of finding him. And here he is. With you.” Seyeon can’t keep the accusation out her voice or off her face.

“I was just taking Jaebum to my study to give him something to aid in his sleep. I could offer the same thing to you as well, Princess. If you’re unable to sleep?”

“No, I don’t need anything except Jaebum.” Seyeon steps forward and wraps her arm around Jaebum’s.

“I guess the princess will aid you to bed.” Chan smiles, stepping away from the couple. “Goodnight Jaebum, Princess Seyeon. Don’t be afraid to come in search of me if you can’t sleep tonight.”

Seyeon leads Jaebum off, tossing a smug look over her shoulder as she and Jaebum round the corner. Chan can only speculate about why Seyeon was up this late looking for Jaebum, but it isn’t his business to worry about. Instead he heads back to his room to go to bed. After all, there’s a wedding he has to attend tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the update schedule for this fic, if any changes will be made I will post in the chapter before the next update.  
Chapter One: 06.10.2019  
Chapter Two: 09.10.2019  
Chapter Three: 11.10.2019  
Chapter Four: 13.10.2019  
Chapter Five: 20.10.2019  
Chapter Six: 27.10.2019  
Chapter Seven: 03.11.2019  
Chapter Eight: 10.11.2019  
Chapter Nine: 17.11.2019
> 
> If you'd like, come talk to me on [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	2. Chapter 2

Chan gets little sleep that night. The wedding had been planned to happen before noon, the reception not even an hour after. Jaebum and Seyeon were set to leave before sundown while the rest of the Ahn and Im family smoozed the guests attending.

Chan dresses himself in the suit that the seamstress had made for him. It was nice, but nothing compared to what the rest of the royal family would be wearing. He made his way to the ballroom to check up on all the decorations. He didn’t doubt his magic for one second, he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

When he got to the door guards with the Ah insignia on their uniforms stopped him.

“No guests are to enter this room until after the wedding.”

“I’m checking up on the decorations.”

“The decorations were checked this morning. They are fine. Move on.” the guard on his left motions in the direction of the grand hall, where the wedding is meant to happen. “The wedding is to happen soon.”

Chan debates arguing then figures it’s not worth it. If the decorations have already been checked then there is no point of him checking again. Truth be told, he was just looking for something to do before the wedding. Now he figures since there isn’t anything he can do he may as well make his way to the grand room, where guests have no doubt started gathering.

He’s momentarily startled by how full the grand room is. Then he remembers that the Ahns guest also will no doubt consist of a large number of the people attending. Chan sits a few rows back from the Im family. Of course family took priority at the wedding, and Jaebum’s extended family had of course attended. He wishes that he could sit farther back where Yugyeom will be, but he knows that as part of the Im court he has a duty to sit closer up than those who are seen as just workers and servants of the Im family.

With nobody to talk to to pass the time he takes to scanning the room, looking to see the different types of people who had attended. A few he recognizes from past functions that the Im court has held. The majority of those there he just doesn’t recognize.

Before long it begins to get quiet, and Chan knows that that’s a sign that the wedding is to begin. He watches as the king and queens of both families walk in, heads held high as they take their seats in the front row. Jaebum soon follows after, and Chan can’t help but stare openly at how beautiful he looks in his suit.

It was no doubt custom made for the wedding, the Im insignia over his heart while the Ahn insignia is stitched into the right shoulder. His hair as been put up, out of his eyes, showing his eyes. As Jaebum stands in front of everyone he quickly scans the room, eyes landing briefly on Chan before finally resting on the entrance to the grandroom.

The organ starts to play, and they all stand and turn towards the entrance of the door to watch as Seyeon walks down the aisle. It’s almost a surreal experience for Chan, and he isn’t even the one getting married.

The ceremony goes by smoothly, and as Jaebum stares at Seyeon as if she’s the only one in the world that matters, Chan can’t help but smile widely. They truly are perfect for each other.

“The decorations are perfect. Seyeon told me she’s very pleased with them.”

Chan looks over to wear Queen Ahn approaches him, a drink in her hand and a friendly smile on her face. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but she’s been stressing out over the wedding ever since it was announced.”

“Any bride would.” Chan says, looking towards where Jaebum and Seyeon dance together on the floor for the first couple dance. “They deserve to have a perfect wedding day. I heard that they will be traveling for a few months for their honeymoon. It will be the perfect time for her to relax.”

“Ah, so you’ve been told?” Queen Ahn hums.

“Jaebum told me a few sparing details.” Chan explains. “I’m not quite sure he’s completely aware of where he’s traveling to either. It will be a wonderful adventure for the two of them.” 

“You know, mage, I’ve been meaning to ask you this question for some times now. It’s slipped my mind before but now I have you. Why do you call your prince so informally?” Queen Ahn places her drink on a passing waiter’s tray and her full attention is on Chan.

Chan can barely meet her eyes, her stare is so intense. “Jaebum and I have known each other since we were children. He personally gave me permission to call him by just his name. If he were to ever rescind that privilege I would call him as other people of the court do.”

“It seems disrespectful to me, mage.”

“My name is Chan, Queen Ahn.” Chan corrects. “Nobody calls me mage. _That_ is disrespectful.” Chan looks out the corner of his eye to gauge the queen’s reaction. She raises her eyebrows and a small smile crosses her face. “Besides, Jaebum and I have a mutual respect for each other.”

“You’re a very interesting person, Chan. I can see why you’re such a popular member of the Im court.” Queen Ahn laughs.

“I’d hardly call myself popular.”

“Everyone speaks to highly of you. Even your king and queen. I hardly know half the people on my court. You should consider it an honor.”

“I do, Queen Ahn.” Chan turns his attention away as he notices the dance floor has filled up. “I shouldn’t keep your attention too long, I’m sure there are more important people for you to talk to. If you’ll excuse me.”

Chan walks away from the queen without hesitation and steps through the crowd. He barely gets the chance to roam around when he’s grabbed by his upper arm. When he turns to see who it is, he’s surprised to see Jaebum.

“Jaebum. Are you not dancing with Seyeon?” Chan scans the crowd for the newlywed wife.

“She’s off to dance with her father. I was going to go grab something to drink, but you caught my attention.” Jaebum grins, “Shall you be my dance partner for the moment?”

“That doesn’t seem appropriate.” Chan hesitates as Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist, already getting into proper dancing form. “Jaebum…”

“It’s my wedding day, Chan. You aren’t going to deny the groom a dance? Besides, I’ll only be here for a few more hours at the most until we set off. We won’t see each other for months. Grant me this one wish, please?”

And Chan gives in, allowing Jaebum to lead their dance.

“Remember when we taught each other to dance.” Jaebum whispers in his ear. Chan smiles into Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“We were awkward teenagers getting used to our newly enlarged bodies. Very awkward.” Chan answers.

“Very fun, from what I remember.”

“Oh? You must be remembering differently from I. As I recall, you had thrown a fit because dancing was for girls. Then you had dragged me into it to be your dancing partner.” Chan teases.

“And here we are, years later. Dancing together on the same floor, to the same song.” Jaebum says.

“On the night of you wedding, to make it all the better.” Chan reminds Jaebum, a gentle reminder to not get too intimate. “Who’d have thought?”

“Of all the memories we share, that is one of the better ones.” Jaebum grins, pulling away so that he and Chan can look each other in the eyes. Jaebum’s stare is intense, his arm on Chan’s waist pulling him closer. Jaebum then leans forward to get close to Chan’s ear, “If only we had time to create more intimate ones.”

Chan feels the blush creep up his face. He moves backward, slipping of of Jaebum’s hold. Just in time to, because he notices Seyeon walking over. “Ah, your wife is on her way over. She must be done dancing with others.”

Seyeon’s face is somewhat sour until Jaebum turns around to face her. When he turns her face changes into a more pleasurable expression. “Did you enjoy your dance with your father, Seyeon?” Jaebum asks.

“Yes. Of course. Did you enjoy your dance with Chan?” her smile is too tight to be sincere. “You two looked like you were having a good time.”

“Of course.” Jaebum appears almost blind to the tension radiating off Seyeon. “He is a great dance partner, but not as great as my lovely wife.” At this Seyeon’s smile softens into something more genuine.

“It’s time for us to head off.” she says gently. “It’ll be a few hours ride to get to the dock, and we don’t want to keep the ship waiting too long.”

“It’s time already?” Jaebum smiles. “You’re right, we should head off. The sooner we leave the sooner we have quality alone time together. Goodbye Chan.”

“Goodbye, Jaebum. Princess Seyeon. Enjoy the honeymoon.”

✥

The castle is quiet for the first time in weeks. There isn’t the rushing of getting things prepped fo the wedding. All of the guests have left, with the exception of the Ahns. Chan isn’t sure why they’re still there, considering their daughter has returned to their home land.

He doesn’t ask, figuring that it’s something highly political about how they’re going to share sources and assets. Chan had been there once for one of the talks, and it had dragged on so long that he had nearly fallen asleep, not even bothering to pay attention because it honestly didn’t matter to him.

After a few weeks of Jaebum not being there Chan realizes just how beneficial it had been for Jaebum to spend most of his time the past few months with Seyeon. It’s easier to ignore the lack of Jaebum in the castle, and Chan doesn’t get as strong urges to speak with his friend.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss Jaebum. He does. A lot. They had been friends ever since Chan was a kid. Jaebum knew things about Chan that nobody else knew. Sure, Chan still kept his secrets, but Jaebum was who he could always confide in.

Chan sticks to his own business, sometimes talking to the kitchen staff to get the latest information about what’s going on in castle. He still goes to the market to buy ingredients for his spells. He still helps Yugyeom with his magic when the time calls for it.

His routine is the same for a month. It’s eventually broken by him being summoned to the king’s study. As Chan travels the hall alone to meet with the king, he can only wonder what it will possibly be about. He’s never called into the office.

“I’m glad you could make it, Chan. Please, have a seat.” King Im motions towards the seat across from him and the queen.

“It would be insulting to deny the king his request.” Chan simply responds as he makes his way over to sit down. It’s awkward being here with only the king and queen. Normally there’s always someone else with them. “What is the reason for the summoning?”

“As you know, with the union of Jaebum and Seyeon there comes the negotiation between the Im Kingdom and the Ahn kingdom. During our discussion with the Ahns a few weeks ago, you were brought up a number of times.”

“Was I?” Chan tilts his head, trying to think of a reason for that. “Who brought me up?”

“The Ahns. As we have access to their lands, supplies, and resources, and they ours. In the conversation they were speaking of how your magic could benefit their kingdom.” King Im tells.

“How my magic can benefit their kingdom. How did you respond, your Majesty?” Chan has a feeling he isn’t going to like the answer, but he tells himself to remain calm no matter what.

“We told him that we would be happy to offer the use of magic, but we would have to discuss it with you first. The Ahns heavily implied that they would not be pleased if you were not willing to help.” Queen Im says.

“And that is it that they expect me to do for their kingdom, exactly?” Chan narrows his eyes, “With all respect to both you and the Ahns, it would have been a better conversation to have with all of us present, including me.”

“They never spoke of exactly what they wanted your help for.” the king admits.

“Then I refuse.” Chan states. “If they wish to have magic in their kingdom so bad, they can ask Yugyeom or find another mage who is willing to help them.”

“Why do you refuse, yet offer Yugyeom up in your place?” the queen questions.

“Yugyeom would have great room to grow in their kingdom, and it would give him the chance to travel like he has wished for. If I didn’t believe he was competent in his magic I wouldn’t have recommended him.” And something about the Ahns rubbed him the wrong way. But he couldn’t just say that without anything to back up his uneasiness. “Having me travel between both kingdoms would not be in the best interest of either of you. If Yugyeom were to deny the chance I would be more than glad to help assist anyone they found in replacement.”

“We had hoped you’d say yes, Chan.” the king looks at Chan, clearly in an attempt to get him to change his mind. Chan stays strong, knowing that the king is lacing his voice with heavy disappointment in order to sway Chan’s already set decision.

“If you would like for me to change my answer, it would require a meeting between the five of us to discuss the finer details of what they wish to use my magic for, your Majesty.” Chan responds. “I am not trying to disrespect you or them, but this is something I think would better benefit the kingdom as a whole. What if they intended to keep me there forever? It would be a loss for the Ims.”

“We understand, Chan. Taeeun and I will send a request to the Ahns for another meeting. Debating on timing, they may arrive the time that Jaebum and Seyeon get back from their honeymoon.” Queen Im replies.

“I do hope that they are enjoying their time away before they’re called back to their royal duties.” Chan responds, “It must be nice to get away from it all.”

“Do you miss him?” the queen asks.

“Jaebum? Of course, he is my friend. Just like I’m sure you two miss your son. But it is to be expected with their union. Jaebum and Princess Seyeon will likely travel between our two kingdoms, so I supposed we must get used to his lack of presence. Now, is there anything further for us to discuss?”

“No, Chan. You’re dismissed. This conversation will come another day.”

After his dismissal Chan hurries through the halls, mind focused on finding Yugyeom to tell him what just transpired. When he doesn’t find him in the kitchen he searches the next few locations he’d expect Yugyeom to be. He gets lucky enough to find him in his room.

Yugyeom had answered the door only for Chan to push past him. “Close the door, I must speak with you in private.”

Yugyeom does so, turning to Chan with concern on his face. “What’s the matter, Chan?”

“I just spoke with the king and queen. It has been brought to my attention that during negotiations for the two kingdoms, the Ahns expect me to use my magic for them.” Chan rushes out.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes, it is, Yugyeom. I wasn’t even given a chance to give my input during the discussion.” Chan pauses, realizing that Yugyeom doesn’t know the full story of his life, that he wouldn’t understand why this was such a big deal to him. “I wish to chose who I use my magic for, instead of having my powers potentially abused.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“I suggested you, instead. I know how much you’d like to get out. You’d have more room for growth with your powers, with having to use them more.” Chan says. “Of course, you have as much right to say no as I did.”

“Not really.” Yugyeom laughs, “You’re in the position where you are able to defy the wishes of those in the royal court without serious consequences. If I attempted even a half of what you do I’d have been kicked out to the streets. Regardless, thanks for putting in a good word for me. If the Ahns do take me instead, I’d like to finally be useful.”

“Don’t say that.” Chan tsks, “You’re useful here.”

“You flatter me, Chan. We all know you’re the first choice when it comes to magic. I just watch from the sides.”

It’s true, Chan can’t deny. “Well, I hope the Ahns think it over and take you with them. I think you’d be great for their kingdom, especially after all I’ve taught you the past years.” Chan looks at his friend.

“You’ll have to keep me updated.”

“We’ll have quite the wait. First word must be sent out to the Ahns, then they must respond. It could take a few weeks. Queen Im gave a tentative time of around when Jaebum and the princess are set to return from their honeymoon.”

“A few weeks isn’t too bad.”

“You’ll be the first I tell when it comes to how _that_ meeting goes.” Chan promises. “For now, how about we go practice a few spells.”

Yugyeom groans. “I was relaxing.”

“I’ll give you an hour. Be ready when I get back.”

✥

“Did you hear?”

Of course Chan’s heard, but he plays stupid as he asks, “Have I heard what?”

“The prince and princess have returned from their honeymoon. They are absolutely glowing.” Hwayoung whispers. “Their time away from the castle must have been wonderful.”

Chan nods in agreement, “They undergo a lot of stress. Plus, it is nice for them to have time together, alone, without the prying eyes of everyone in the castle and the gossip.” Chan subtly hints.

Junghwa completely misses it, continuing on, “You haven’t seen the prince since his return?” her eyes sparkle with the potential gossip to spread around the kitchen, which in return would spread around the castle.

“I have not. It’s not my place to seek him out, and if he wishes to speak he will call for me. He has more important matters to attend to anyway, it’s nothing unexpected.” Chan smiles, “Jaebum will be more focused on his wife and the duties of the kingdom. It is time for him to go up to the mantle.”

In fact, Chan doesn’t speak to Jaebum for the first month since his return. He sees him sometimes when he’s walking the halls, offering Jaebum nothing more than a nod of the head and friendly smile before going about his business. Chan sees Seyeon even less than Jaebum, but when he does see the princess she is always attached to Jaebum.

Just thinking of how the two of them look at each other washes away any of Chan’s doubts. Why would Jaebum try and speak with him when he has the most beautiful wife in the realm?

When he’s called to the king’s study two months after Jaebum’s return he doesn’t even blink an eye, already knowing what it is for. Word of the Ahns arriving the previous day had already went around the castle.

This time when he ends up at the table in the king’s study it’s a remnant of months before, when Chan had first met Seyeon. This time, he’s sat at the table, along with the kings, queens, Jaebum, and Seyeon.

“Why have you denied our request.” is the first thing out of King Ahn’s mouth. Not that it surprises Chan, considering all the other encounters he’s had with the man.

“It is my right to do so.” Chan says. “I wasn’t informed of all that would come of it, and I was not directly a part of the discussions had. I understand why you’d want a mage, but I don’t see why it has to be me. Did the king and queen not inform you of Yugyeom? He’s under my watch, though he is older. He would be a great addition to your court.”

“We do not want some second rate mage.” King Ahn practically spits. “We want you.”

Chan raises his eyebrows. “Want me? Though I am an official member of the Im court. What you’re implying is for me to leave the court to go to your kingdom. This isn’t something I want, and I know it is something that they do not want. And Yugyeom is just as capable of what I do.”

“We share the assets between the two kingdoms.” Jaebum finally speaks up from where he’s been listening. Chan turns his attention to Jaebum. “Instead of you sticking to one court, why not travel between the two?”

Chan nearly scoffs at this, doing his best to hide the hurt from his features. Jaebum would really recommend that, even though he sees how opposed Chan is to it? “Unlike the other assets, I am a living breathing person, who has free will. I am not some inanimate object. And that isn’t a good compromise for either kingdom. That would leave the Ahns without someone for however long, though I’m sure they can manage because they don’t have anyone now. Why won’t you take Yugyeom? What’s so special about me?”

“We have not seen this Yugyeom showcase any of his talents. We’ve heard what you’ve done for this castle as well as a direct demonstration. You are the most logical choice.” Queen Ahn says.

“Why not ask Yugyeom for a demonstration? I’m sure he’d be more than happy to do that for you.”

“Why do you insist on staying here?” Seyeon tilts her head, resting it on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Is there some reason you don’t wish to leave?” Seyeon’s baiting him, and he knows it. Chan doesn’t look at Jaebum to see his reaction to this, knowing that it’s just what Seyeon wants.

“I am very loyal to the Im family. They have helped me in hard times, I don’t wish to leave their side.” Chan answers.

“If you’re so loyal to us, then you would do as we ask and go to the Ahns, even for a few months out of the year. A way to repay us.” Jaebum grins.

“And there is nothing wrong with our kingdom, mage.” Seyeon agrees, “You’d come to like it there.”

For a moment, albeit brief, Chan’s resolve falters. The room falls silent as the group around him awaits his response. He thinks about how bad could it possibly be to go to the Ahn castle, to work for them for however long they require him for. Then his hand comes up to his neck, cradling the necklace and consequently the ring attached to the necklace.

When his fingers wrap around the metal, cool despite never leaving his body since he put the necklace on, the physical reminder of _exactly_ why he initially said no snaps him back into reality. He doesn’t know what the Ahn family wants his magic for, and while he didn’t like using his magic in general, the Ims are the only one Chan is willing to use his magic for.

Chan stands up from the table, done with the conversation. “I will not be going to the Ahn kingdom, and that is final. I do not mean to insult the Ims or the hospitality they have shown me when I make this decision.”

“Chan, why don’t you sit down so we can speak about this a little more.” Queen Im gently requests.

“Your Majesty, I don’t think my mind will change if we continue this conversation. It would be a waste of all our times. I understand the Ahns wishes, and I’ve come up with a compromise that will give them what they want.” Chan steps away from the table, knowing just how disrespectful it is to leave without being dismissed.

“You’re stubborn, mage.” King Ahn leans back in his chair. “We’ll get you, one way or another.”

Chan turns around, ignoring this remark. “I’ll be leaving now. Please, rethink about Yugyeom instead of focusing on me. Goodbye.”

Chan’s surprised he didn’t get any repercussions from that. The Ahns had left the day after that talk, and from what Chan hears they were in a foul mood up until the moment they left. Of course Seyeon remains in the castle with her husband.

Chan now does whatever he can to ignore Jaebum and his wife. If he sees either of them in the hall he’ll look away, or be more obvious and make a complete about face and turn to go the direction he just came.

He’s not heartless though. When weeks later he’s given word of Jaebum crying in the Grand Hall, unresponsive to everyone who comes up to him. Seyeon had been nowhere to be found. It was late, but Chan figures he’ll be the next best thing when it comes to comforting Jaebum. He’s rarely seen his old friend cry, so he knows this must be serious.

“Are you alright, Jaebum?” Chan looks the prince up and down. He’s currently at the table with his head in his hands. Chan had been told that Jaebum had been there for hours and hadn’t spoken to anyone who inquired about his wellbeing.

Jaebum looks up from his hands, eyes on Chan. He grunts before dropping his hands and leaning back in the chair to face Chan. “No.”

“What is the matter?”

“Seyeon had a miscarriage.”

Chan blinks at this, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t even known that the Princess was expecting. Jaebum had never mentioned it to him and no one else had spread the rumor about. “I’m so sorry to hear that, Jaebum. How is she fairing?”

“She’s hurt, of course. Wondering what she had done wrong during the pregnancy. She was only two months along.” Jaebum frowns.

Chan slowly approaches him and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It was nothing to do on her part. Sometimes it happens. I’m sure whenever you two are ready to try again it’ll result in a healthy child. You and Seyeon shouldn’t beat yourself up over it. You’ll have children when the time comes.”

“I appreciate it, Chan.” Jaebum looks up at a sound that had escaped Chan’s ears. When Chan also looks up it’s to the sight of the princess, looking tired and swollen. The crying she had down evident in her eyes. “Seyeon.”

Chan removes his hand from Jaebum’s shoulder to allow his friend to go sooth his wife. She wraps her arms around Jaebum as soon as he’s close enough and buries her face in his chest. Chan figures that this time would be best spent with just the two of them. As he makes his way to leave he looks back once and is startled to meet Seyeon’s eyes. He just nods at her before exiting the dining room.

From what Chan can gather, no one was aware the princess was pregnant. No hushed whispers in the kitchen of her losing her child. Just suggestions that she and Jaebum had gotten into a fight. Chan doesn’t correct him, as it is not his business to. 

Chan wants to lend an ear to Jaebum, but he doesn’t want to remind Jaebum of what he’s no doubt already thinking about every day. It is best of Jaebum and Seyeon deal with this together, as a couple.

“I wonder when they will start trying for children.”

Chan looks over at Yugyeom, eyes coming together on his forehead. “What?”

“The Prince and Princess. It is no secret that they have sex every night. It’s a wonder she isn’t pregnant yet. I asked the healers that we have and they told me she isn’t pregnant.” Yugyeom explains. “They’d make beautiful children, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, they would. I’m sure we’ll get news of her carrying soon enough. They may just be waiting to announce it to the royal court.” Chan acts clueless.

Still, months pass. It’s grown warm again, the summer months, and with it being nearly eight months since the marriage the rumors had grown rampant about why the Princess was not noticeably pregnant.

_He must be sterile._

_She must be infertile._

_Maybe she drinks and it causes her to lose children._

_I’ve seen maids run to her room and run out with bloody sheets, to burn them. There must be something wrong with her body._

Chan ignores all of this, though there are times where he wants to snap that it’s none of their business about the state of their fertility or pregnancy. Instead he keeps mum about it, because then they’ll read too into it.

They’re nearly approaching the year anniversary of the wedding when Seyeon herself seeks Chan out. It comes as quite a surprise, considering they never speak to each other and she hardly gives him a look. He only really sees Seyeon when it comes to functions where the entire royal court is called together, including Chan.

“Chan.” Seyeon softly says, taking his arm and leading him down a corridor that is often empty. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“I will try my best, princess.” Chan bows his head slightly. “What can I do for you?”

“I know the rumors that spread the castle. About me. About Jaebum. About the state of my womb. They’re starting to get to me, because they’re not entirely false. I have been having trouble carrying a child to term, as should be effident of the fact that Jaebum and I do not have a child now.”

“I’m very sorry to hear of the troubles that you’re experiencing, princess.”

“I missed my monthly cycle two months ago. I haven’t spoken to anyone about it, because I’m scared I’ll jinx myself. But I’m worried. If this one will hold.” Seyeon lowers a hand to rest on her flat stomach. “Would you possibly be able to tell me if I am indeed carrying, and the state of the child? With your magic. I know we haven’t had the best discussions when it’s come to, but this is all I want of you.”

“It is no problem for me, princess.” Chan answers. “I would have to touch you in order to see. Would you be alright with that?”

“If that’s what it takes, of course.”

Chan slowly raises a hand to Seyeon’s shoulder and lets his magic flow through him, through her body. He takes a hand away and offers a gentle smile, “You are carrying, at the early stages. But the child is healthy at this time, and there is nothing wrong with your body or your womb.”

Seyeon’s face falls into one of relief. “Thank you, Chan. You won’t discuss this with anyone?”

“It is not my business to tell, princess.” Chan promises. “I wish you a healthy pregnancy and that in time you and Jaebum will have the children that you want. They will be a beautiful combination of the two of you.”

✥

Months go on, and there is no joyous news of the princess being pregnant with the next heir. Chan would think that she and Jaebum were keeping a low profile on this pregnancy until later on. When she doesn’t begin to show, Chan begins to feel doubtful of if the princess is still pregnant.

As much as he would like to go up to the princess and ask her how she is doing to squash his doubts, he doesn’t. It is not his place to do so, and he knows it. If she approaches him again and asks to check on the health of the fetus, he would. But until then whatever was going on with her body was strictly her business.

Chan also begins to sense some tension from Jaebum. Whenever they are attending a meeting together, Chan required to be there as the Im mage, the man will stare him at him until Chan goes to make eye contact. Jaebum has even stopped speaking to him, slipping away before Chan can get too close.

The first thing that Chan thinks is that it’s because of Seyeon. The woman seemed to have some reservations regarding their relationship, and even if Chan tried to suppress those thoughts, she was in her own right to have them.

That, or the stress of Seyeon’s inability to carry a fetus is getting to him. The woman had stopped attending royal functions, at least the ones that Chan himself attended. He knows that the woman hasn’t been put on bedrest, because word of that would have spread around the castle like wildfire.

“Have you heard?” Hwayoung leans close, a twinkle in her eye that tells Chan that she has something she considers juicy gossip.

“Heard what?” Chan rests his head in the palm of his hand. He tries to look uninterested, but he knows that won’t deter Hwayoung from spreading whatever she thinks is the hottest gossip to be spread.

“The king and queen sent an emergency summons to the Ahn court. Princess Seyeon’s parents are rushing back to the castle at once. What do you think it could be for?”

“I have no idea, Hwayoung. I wasn’t told anything.”

“You know what _I_ think?” Hwayoung rocks back, smile on her face. “I think that Prince Jaebum might be tired of Princess Seyeon, because she can’t conceive. That he wants her gone for the moment because she hasn’t produced a child yet. Heejin has a different theory, she thinks that the princess is pregnant and that’s why she requested for her parents to return. So they could be here for her during the first few months of the pregnancy.”

“Very interesting theories, but we won’t know until they get here, will we? It will take a week or so for them to arrive back at the castle, then we’ll find out.” Chan pauses, “I hope you two aren’t placing bets on this. I know how you are.”

“What’s wrong with wanting a little extra coin, Chan?” Hwayoung cackles. “Not all of us have exciting duties like you do. We get bored, and sometimes a little bet livens things up. It harms nothing more than our pockets.”

“If you say so, Hwayoung. For what it’s worth, I hope Heejin is right and the princess is carrying a healthy child.” Chan holds his hand up before Hwayoung can get a word in, “No, I am _not_ placing a bet. Don’t even think about asking.”

✥

“Bang Chan, mage of the Im court?”

Chan blinks at the four guards standing outside the door to his study. Three of them aren’t dressed in Im guard uniforms, and the third is a guard from the Im court that he doesn’t recognize. When he takes a closer look he realizes it’s the Ahn insignia. But the Ahns weren’t even here, and Princess Seyeon was under the protection for the royal Im guard.

“Yes?” Chan says. “That’s me.”

“You’ve been summoned to the Great Hall.” the guard says.

“Oh?” Chan furrows his eyebrows as he turns to shut the door to his study behind him. “I wasn’t aware that there would be an event going on today. Is it because Queen and King Ahn have arrived?”

The guards look between each other and don’t answer, instead surrounding Chan. One stands in front of him, two at his side, and one behind him. “Walk.”

Chan bites his tongue at the rudeness and lack of an answer. He follows in silence, wondering what this could possibly be all about. It has to be involving Seyeon’s parents, though he is always aware of when they will be in.

When they get to the grand hall there are already more guards standing at attention. They nod at the Im guard that leads the group then push the door open to allow them in. When they enter Chan recognizes the set up. At the end of the hall on the lifted platform sit the king and queen. What surprises him is that Jaebum and Seyeon sit to the right of the King, while King and Queen Ahn are to the left of the Queen.

It’s the classic set up for a trial. Though Chan isn’t aware of anyone that was meant to go on trial.

Ice rushes over him as he’s made to stop in front of the platform and is forced down to his knees.

He’s the one on trial.

He looks around the room behind him. Everyone in attendance that looks at them has either hate or disappointment on his face. The others won’t even look at him. Chan then turns back to the front where the royal families sit.

While everyone in front of him stares at him, it’s only Jaebum’s glare that shocks him. It makes him nervous. His stare radiates hatred. And it’s focused solely on Chan.

“Bang Chan.”

Chan looks away from Jaebum to meet his King’s gaze. “Yes, my king?”

“Do you know why have been brought here today?”

“I am on trial.” Chan says.

“Correct. Do you know what this trial is for?”

“I do not. I was unaware I had even done anything wrong. In fact, I had no idea I was to be tried for something until I got on my knees before you.” Chan answers truthfully. “Have I been accused?”

“You have.” King Im responds. He looks disappointed as well. Even more than those behind Chan. “If you’re truthful, this will go easier on you, Chan. What have you done wrong?”

Chan rattles his memory for anything that he could have possibly done to get him tried. But he honestly doesn’t know. He sticks to himself, he answers to the Queen and King when need be. He has never talked ill of anyone in the court or the royal family.

“I have no idea why I am being tried, King Im.” Chan frowns. “I can not remember doing anything wrong recently.”

“Clearly no remorse!” King Ahn suddenly yells out. Chan looks towards the man, who has a demented smile on his face. Even King Ahn knows why Chan is being tried while he’s left in the dark.

“Why have I been brought to trial, my king?” Chan asks.

“It has been brought to my attention that Princess Seyeon has suffered an unnatural amount of miscarriages in the past year. She was too scared to say anything before, but after the latest she said it was too much to keep to herself. She believes you have been the one causing her miscarriages.” King Im says.

Chan’s mouth drops and he looks towards Seyeon, who holds Jaebum’s hand and stares down at him with nearly as much hatred as Jaebum.

“I have done nothing to harm the princess or any fetus that she carries. I am hardly around her, and I don’t know every single time she is pregnant.” Chan answers truthfully.

“Your magic is very strong, correct?”

“Yes it is, my king.”

“Would it be possible that you would be able to sense that the Princess was pregnant before even she knew?” King Im asks.

“Yes, it is something I’m capable of sensing with my magic, but I never violate anyone like that. There was only once, and that was the recent pregnancy that Princess Seyeon had. She herself had asked me to see if her child was well in the womb. I had told her that yes, it was alive and well. Had she not even said anything to me, I would have not known.”

“He’s lying!” Seyeon says. “He was the one who approached me about the pregnancy. He said it was good for me to finally be carrying a healthy child. Soon afterwards I had lost it.”

Chan blinks, before his gaze turns to Seyeon, taken aback by her blatant lie. “I did no such thing. You had confided in me you were worried about the health of your child and that is the only reason I used my magic to see if things were going well. And at the time they were. Why would I ever do anything to you or your child?”

“Because you’re jealous of me and Jaebum.”

“Jealous?” Chan scoffs. “What is there to be jealous of?”

“It is no secret the two of you used to be intimate. I’d see you two together all the time before we were wed. You probably intended for Jaebum to think I was sterile so he’d leave me and go back to you.” Seyeon points an accusatory finger at Chan.

“We can not deny that, Chan. You and Jaebum were intimate before Seyeon came into the picture.” Queen Im finally speaks up.

“Yet it broke off before Princess Seyeon had even arrived.” Chan frowned. “We only spoke to each other as friends afterwards. Even later, we stopped talking nearly altogether. This past year the distance has greatly grown between us.”

“I saw you trying to seduce him.” Seyeon sniffs.

Chan opens his mouth once more, only to be cut off by King Ahn. “Mage, if you accuse my daughter of lying one more time I will have you dragged out here and beaten by my guards.”

Chan then looks at everyone before him and nods, accepting that this is is fate. He would not be able to get a word in to defend himself and be taken seriously. It hurts, and he finds himself holding back tears as he looks at the ones he once thought so fondly of.

“You caused my daughter great harm, mage.”

Chan stares blankly ahead.

“Did you do this out of jealousy, Chan.” Queen Im speaks softly, no doubt hoping to open Chan by being gentle.

“Have you no regard for life, mage?” Queen Ahn screams.

“Are you just going to be silent?” King Im asks calmly.

“I have nothing to say, King Im.” Chan finally says. Anything he says will just be twisted and used against him. Why even bother.

“Nothing to say? After all you’ve put me through?” Seyeon seethes.

Chan shakes his head. Even after he is asked more questions he remains silent.

“If it’s going to be like that,” Jaebum finally speaks after being silent the entire time, “Why don’t we put this criminal where he belongs? Down in a cell in the dungeons.”

Chan’s eyes widen and he looks at Jaebum, unable to mask the hurt that comes through. “You would put me in a cell?”

“Of course. It’s what you deserve, after all.” Jaebum grins, and he knows he’s gotten to Chan. It takes everything for Chan to not scream, to not beg, to not cry. Jaebum has hit Chan where it hurts the most. “You have committed a crime. Do not think you will be let off easily due to our prior relationship.”

“It is decided. You will reside in the dungeon until we decide on a fitting punishment. Or until you become more forthcoming with information. Whichever happens first.” King Im nods.

Chan is pulled up to his feet by the guards behind him. As they turn Chan to begin to walk him out Jaebum says, “Why couldn’t you let me be happy, Chan?”

Chan then laughs, it’s the only thing he can do instead of burst out into tears. He knows he must seem like a mad man at this point, but he doesn’t care. His image has already been tarnished. He turns his head so he can barely look at Jaebum. “I’m not the one coming between you and happiness. Ask the royal bitch of your wife.”

Chan doesn’t even get another word in. He’s punched hard in the head and it dazes him. He’s dragged out the grand hall and before he knows it he’s been thrown down in the dungeon. Where there is no sunlight. Or contact.

They approach a cell and Chan starts struggling, yelling as they open the door and try to throw him in. He _can’t_ go in there. He can’t. And Jaebum _knows_ this. He’s punched once more in the face before he’s thrown in and the door is locked behind him.

He doesn’t go up and rattle the door. He doesn’t yell profanities at the guards. Instead he curls up in a corner away from the door and sobs. He cries until he physically can’t anymore. Then he closes his eyes. It’s so he doesn’t have to see where he is.

The only indication that time is passing is by having either a guard come to the cell and ask if he’s willing to talk or the occasional scrap of food being sent down to him.

He thinks he’s been in the cell for a week when a new voice comes to him.

“Chan.”

“Have they really sent you, Yugyeom?” Chan doesn’t even look to his friend. “Are you going to scold me as well? Spit on me? Ask me if I’m going to go back up to the court and be made a fool of once more?”

“No, Chan.” Yugyeom’s voice is soft, and it waivers. “I’ve come to ask you where the cuffs you made are. We’ve searched your room and your study up and down and we couldn’t find them.”

Chan finally opens his eyes to look at Yugyeom. He tries not to think of where he is. He stands slowly, on shaky legs as he hasn’t exactly been exercising. He walks to the cell door where Yugyeom stands, along with the usual guards. “My cuffs. You mean the ones that I spent months on infusing my magic into?”

“Yes.” Yugyeom flinches at the intensity of Chan’s voice.

The cuffs in question are a special pair shackles that Chan had spent countless months and amounts of his magical energy on. They were intended to not be worn by any mortal man. If they were put on a magical being, such as Chan, their magic would be reduced to basically nothing. They’d be almost mortal while in the shackles. The only way to open them was with a key. As mundane as it sounds, it’d take insane levels of magical energy to open them. So a key was the next best thing.

“Yugyeom, just _what_ do they intend to do with me?” Chan asks.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to say.”

“Yugyeom. Please.” Chan asks softer.

“They…” Yugyeom hesitates and looks towards the guards. “They intend to shackle you and have you transported to the Ahn castle where they will decide a sufficient punishment. Also to have you away from the princess.”

“They intend to use my own creation to render me useless?” Chan laughs. “Of course. Word isn’t too kind about me these days, is it? It is better to be banished from the kingdom.”

“Well…” Yugyeom starts.

“Well what?”

“I can’t say.” Yugyeom looks at the guards purposefully then at Chan. Chan takes the hint and whispers a soft encantation that has the guards slumping in place. Yugyeom looks over at them worried.

“Don’t worry, I only put them to sleep. I’m down here, that doesn’t mean I am unable to use my magic.” Chan says. “Now, what are they saying about me?”

“The word around with the servants is that something is off. They don’t believe that you could have done this. Even King and Queen Im had their doubts. I don’t believe it either, Chan. Jaebum doesn’t doubt his wife, and refuses to listen to any sort of reason. But you refuse to talk. Are you really going to just let the Ahns take you? Will you really not talk?” Yugyeom asks. 

“There is not point of talking, Yugyeom. Especially when it will fall on deaf ears. I’m not going to be going to the Ahn kingdom.” Chan frowns, realizing what he has to do.

“So, you have a plan?”

“I do, Yugyeom. But you can’t know, because they’ll come after you for all information. I’m sorry.” Chan says before grabbing Yugyeom’s hand. “You were always a very good friend to me, Yugyeom. I’ll miss you.”

“Wh-” Yugyeom doesn’t even get the full word out before his eyes roll up in his head and he’s slumped down on the floor with the guards, also sleep.

Chan shakes his head before whispering a long incantation before he disappears from the cell, and entirely out of Im territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
If you'd like, come talk to me on [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma).


	3. Chapter 3

Chan doesn’t know where he lands, he just knows that it’s far enough away from the Im reign that he doesn’t have to fear them finding him. He buckles into the soil. Partially because the spell has drained him, but mainly because he’s so grateful to see the world again.

His time in the cell had been harsh. While he could have technically left at any time, he had stayed to attempt to see his punishment through. While it doesn’t surprise him that they intended for him to leave the court, it shocked him at just how drastic the punishment was.

Jaebum sentencing him to the dungeons had hurt enough in his own way. But to have his body stripped of his magic, of who he is, using his _own_ magical creation was harsh. Sending him to the Ahn kingdom, on top of that? Cruel.

Chan attempted to rationalize it in his head, thinking that they did think that he had caused multiple miscarriages in the past year. But Yugyeom’s words still ring in his head. There was doubt.

What angers him, is that they didn’t have proof that he had caused anything. Just hearsay. From only one person. Though she was married into the Im court, she was more powerful than he ever was, and there really was no chance for him to win.

So here he is, in unknown land, with nothing but the clothes on his back and his magic.

But he couldn’t use that now. Not after all the trouble that it has caused.

Chan moves to a sitting position, not caring that his clothes are getting even more dirty because of the dirt. He drags himself back so his back rests against a tree trunk. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, taking in the fresh air.

As much as he would like to remain there forever, he realizes he must think about how he will live his future. Making his way back to the Im kingdom to attempt to clear his name would no doubt end with his recapture, and possibly death for the escape he’s made.

He has no doubt that Jaebum will be furious once he finds out that Chan has left. He’s seen the man’s anger plenty of times before, but it’s never been fully directed at him. What happened days ago, with him being sentenced to the dungeons, was only a taste of it.

After thinking about it he concludes that the best option is to keep on the move, not settling up permanent residence. The two kingdoms would probably send out flyers with a sketch of his face around to the areas nearby the Im castle, so it wouldn’t be smart for him to stick around where he could be recognized.

Plus, Chan had always wanted to travel. Being the Im mage meant that he was on beck and call every waking hour of his time there. He had no doubt it would be the same had he decided to go to the Ahn kingdom. With this, he could explore the country that he lived in, freely.

It would be a struggle to get through, after being used to such a lavish lifestyle, but Chan doesn’t doubt that he can move forward with his life. Though he spent many years within the castle there were only two items that meant anything to him, and both were secure about his neck. It’ll be a new leaf for him to turn over, one where he is in full control of everything he does.

That’s exactly how Chan spends the next nine months. Moving around from town to town, picking up small jobs to get petty money where he would typically spend it on meat. He _could_ survive off the plants and fruits that he found in the forest, after all as a mage who often picked his own ingredients he’d know what was and was not edible, but he still liked the taste of meat every so often.

He doesn’t keep very good track of his days, but when he is with civilization he does ask what day of the month it is. When he realizes that he’s missed his birthday by a week he buys himself a pastry as a treat for turning twenty two. Had he been back at the castle he’d have been brought a fresh homemade dessert and even a few cards to congratulate him for aging up.

If his birthday has already passed, that means that Jaebum’s will be approaching soon. He wonders what he did. If he could enjoy it with Seyeon, with his family. If will be any pressing matters calling his attention.

Just thinking about Seyeon, and surprisingly Jaebum, puts a sour taste in Chan’s mouth. He wants so badly to forget about the past, but that is who shaped who he is. Jaebum was a large part of his life, and unfortunately Seyeon had a great impact on his life as well.

Chan does get lonely sometimes. Sure, he does get to make acquaintance with the people of the towns that he visits, but he’s never in any town for more than a week, just long enough to make a little money and stock up on supplies. He misses his friends back at the castle.

From what he’s gathered, he’s been traveling northward since his breakout from the castle. Chan tells himself that once he’s sure he’s completely sure no one will know his name, he’ll settle down and begin to make friends. 

✥

Chan wakes up one day to being suffocated. He gasps for air while sitting straight up from the blankets he has on the ground. Once he gets his bearings, he realizes that someone hasn’t snuck into his camp and into his tent at night.

It’s a cat.

“Where did you come from?” Chan asks the cat, as if it could answer. He leans down and offers the back of his hand so the cat can sniff him. It surprises him by rubbing its face against his hand and purring. “Cute.”

He would stay and play with it more, but he had picked up a little bit of work in the town nearby and he needed to go so he could get paid. Then get food. He exits the tent and begins the walk towards the town. When he looks behind him he sees the cat isn’t following him. It sits in front of his tent and watches as he leaves. He shrugs, figuring it wouldn’t be there when he got back.

When Chan thought about it, it was a surprise that the cat had even made its way into his tent. While he didn’t use his magic often, he did use to so that he could sleep at night undisturbed by anyone wandering by. That meant that animals never made it into the invisible barrier that he had set around his camp.

To his dismay when he returns near dusk the cat is still at his camp. It sits in his tent, on his makeshift bed, staring up at him.

“Are you still here? I hope you’re not expecting to get food from me.” Chan grumbles, leaning over to touch the cat. “How’d you get in here anyway.” Chan ends up sitting next to the cat, who decides that the most comfortable place in the tent is Chan’s lap.

“Great.” Chan groans, reaching into his small bag to pull out the meat he had just purchased before returning back to camp. Despite what he just said, he ends up breaking off a bit and handing it to the cat, who sniffs at the meat curiously before digging in.

Chan does the same, staring down at the cat who begins to _purr_ in his lap.

He’s not even a cat person.

Still, that doesn’t mean anything to the cat. When Chan had packed up camp, ready to walk farther up north, he says goodbye to the cat who had stayed with him the past few days. “Well. This is goodbye. I’m sure you have an owner to return to.”

He doesn’t even realize the cat has followed him until it darts past him to chase at some birds who were picking at the forest floor. Chan stops in his tracks and stares at the cat in awe. “I said goodbye.” Of course, it’s a cat, and it doesn’t understand what he’s saying. It turns to approach him, weaving between his legs.

“This is why you don’t feed strays. They stay attached.” Chan leans down to pick the cat up and bring it to his face. “You’re cute. And I guess I _do_ need company. Are you going to join me?” The cat licks at his nose and he scrunches it at the feel of its rough tongue. He places the cat back on the floor, figuring that if the cat were dead set on sticking with him it’d follow.

And follow him it did. Which brought the added stress of making enough money to feed both of them. Chan knew that cats needed meat, and that meant that he more often was in the markets of the towns purchasing salted meats that would last days for them. He could save money by fishing, but to be honest he’s never had to do that a day in his life, and it’d just be a waste of time.

At least he’s lucky enough for the cat to stick where he wants it. _Most_ of the time. There are days when he wakes up in a panic because there isn’t the now familiar weight of the cat on him, but she … he? Always comes back. He’s never taken to figuring out the cat.

“We should come up with a name for you.” Chan says out of the blue one day as he follows the cat. Which is funny because the cat should be the one following him, but now it has enough power over him to know that Chan will follow blindly. Which isn’t a bad thing, the cat has always lead him to interesting towns. Not on purpose though, but it’s funny how it works out.

“We’ll think of something eventually, huh?”

“Dori! Where are you going.” Chan watches as the cat darts into the tree line headed towards where he hears running water. Part of him wants to just keep tracking on but he’s grown attached to the stupid cat. It’s the only reliable companionship he’s had for the past three months.

“Dori! Come back here!” Chan yells as he chases after her. The bush is thick, and he nearly gives up before he finally breaks through to the other side. “Dori!” he calls.

When he hears a loud mew in response he rushes towards the sound of it.

“First you stick with me even after I try to shoo you away then you go and run away after I start liking you, I sw-” Chan pauses his rant once he comes to see Dori. Sitting on top of a horse. Near the running water.

“Oh, hello.”

Chan takes a step back, momentarily thinking that the horse is the one that spoke. But then logic overcomes it, and he steps to the side to see a woman lying on the ground, hidden behind the horse.

“Hi?” Chan asks as he approaches her. “Are you alright?”

She leans up on her elbow so she can turn to get a good look at him. “Well, I’ve been better. Unfortunately I flew from my horse while riding. I thought I was a more skilled rider than that, but apparently not.” she grins. “I think I injured my foot in the process. It hurts to get up.”

“Oh. Maybe I could take a look at it for you?” Chan offers, “I know a few things about medicine. Possibly I could help.”

The woman smiles at him, “Would you? I would appreciate it kindly.”

“It isn’t a problem.” Chan assures her as he nears her. When he finally completely comes around the horse to kneel at her side he has to visibly hold his expression. Her foot is swollen and shows sign of fracture. He tells her this much.

“That’s a damn shame.” she says.

“If you don’t mind me leaving you alone for a bit I could go get supplies to set your foot. It won’t be the best of sets, but it’ll probably hold you until you get to someone with better supplies.” Chan says.

“Go. Find what you need. I’ve been here a few hours already now. What is a few more minutes.” she waves him off.

Chan quickly runs off, thinking of where he’d be able to find the supplies he needs. He’s unfamiliar with the area, and while he has a few things that could help her in his satchel, he still needs something to set the foot so it doesn’t move too freely and cause even more damage.

Eventually he finds some branches on the forest floor that will do. He makes his way back to the woman, already digging in his satchel to get the few plants he will need to help her. Chan was in the habit of picking up plants that he recognized.

Since he couldn’t focus on magic anymore he picked up looking into medicine while he was traveling. Picking up books with simple health recipes. It was rather easy, considering it was basically the same as gathering ingredients for certain spells.

“The salve will help the swelling go down, though I suspect that you’ve broken a bone in your foot. Possibly the ankle.” Chan tells her as he tightly wraps her foot. “It’ll numb it as well, which will help when you get back home and have someone properly set it. I’d do it myself, but I don’t have the materials to do so.”

“I thank you. What did you say your name was?” The woman flexes her foot once Chan backs up, wincing slightly as the movement puts pressure on her broken bone.

“Oh, I never introduced myself. I’m Chan. You are?” Chan smiles at the woman. She throws her head back and laughs, throwing Chan off. “Did I say something funny?”

“No, not at all.” She says, still smiling. “You’re not from around here, are you Chan?”

“No, I’m not. What gave it away?”

The woman chuckles before shaking her head. “Where do you live, Chan?”

“I, uh. I travel. With the cat.” Chan points towards Dori, who still remains on the horses saddle.

“So, you’re homeless?”

“I…” Chan sighs, “I guess you could say that. I’ve been making do with what I have. It’s not all bad, I get to experience nature in all her beauty.”

“How about this, Chan. You assist me to my home, and I’ll give you a place to stay.” the woman offers. “I might even be able to give you a job with a stable salary, should you choose to stay.”

“Why would you offer all that to a stranger?” Chan narrows his eyes.

“You’re a good person. I have a knack for these things. Plus, I must repay you for how you’ve helped me. If it means keeping you warm and well fed, then I will do it. It’s rather hot now, in the peak of summer, but it’ll get cooler. You’d appreciate somewhere warm to stay then.”

It’s not like Chan didn’t spend the last winter in the cold. Okay, he hadn’t spent every day outside dealing with the elements. He would spend a few nights a week in an inn to get away from the worst of the winter nights. “If you insist.” Chan agrees hesitantly.

“Wonderful.” the woman claps her hands before holding her hand out. Chan understand what she wants and reaches down to help her to her feet.

“Careful, while your foot may be numb it is still broken.” Chan gently reminds.

“Just get me onto the horse, and I’ll be alright until we return to my home.” she instructs. Chan helps her hoble over to the still sitting horse. Dori, thankfully, moves from the saddle once the woman is close enough to sit. Once she is situated on the saddle the horse stands.

The woman takes the reigns and looks down to Chan. “Hop on. You have ridden a horse before, haven’t you?”

“No. I walk everywhere.” Chan says, staring at the horse.

“I could have him sit, so it will be easier for you.”

“No, I’ve seen plenty of men and women do it before. It can’t be that hard.”

It takes Chan three attempts before he is successfully on the back of the horse, his arms wrapped around the woman’s waist for security. Dori, the show off, jumps onto the horse and maneuvers her way into Chan’s lap like it isn’t anything.

Before he knows it, the horse has taken off.

“I’m surprised the horse stayed with you after you had fallen.” Chan yells over the wind.

“My horses are trained to not leave their fallen rider.” The woman yells back. “They’re very reliable.”

“Your Majesty!” a man comes running up, eyes frantic. “We had gotten worried. It’s been hours, a search party was being formed.” he looks down at her bandaged foot and groans. “You’re injured.”

“Don’t fret, Changbin. My friend here, Chan, helped me back.” The woman smiles as she turns to Chan. “I promised him a place to stay, please make sure that he has suitable arrangements made.”

“Of course.” Changbin nods his head, looking at Chan for the first time. “Allow me to help you down.” The woman leans her body over and allows Changbin to hold most of her weight to allow her to come down on her feet.

“I suggest you have her foot looked at before the numbing salve I rubbed on wears off. It’ll begin to hurt otherwise.” Chan says, ungracefully dismounting the horse. Dori remains on the horse, watching over them.

“Ah, actually, Chan, I was hoping _you’d_ be able to help properly set my foot. I want to see if you have the skills, as you claimed earlier.” The woman, whose name Chan still doesn’t know, smiles at him.

“Are you sure I’m allowed in the castle?” Chan looks up at it, almost feeling nauseous. It reminds him a lot of back home. Well, what _used_ to be his home.

“Of course, it is _my_ home. I would like for you to come in, Chan.”__

_ _Chan blinks down at the woman, before narrowing his eyes. “I don’t think I ever caught your name.”_ _

_ _“That’s right, you hadn’t. I wanted to make sure you had no ill intentions. I’m Queen Lee Minyoung. You are in the kingdom that my husband and I rule. This is my castle and home.”_ _

_ _Chan’s jaw drops and he blinks, almost as if he closes his eyes this will all disappear. “You’re a _queen_?”_ _

_ _“Yes.”_ _

_ _“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier?” Chan forces out a laugh at how the universe is playing with him._ _

_ _“No, it wasn’t important. Like it still isn’t important. I don’t like to be treated differently just because of what I was born into. Now, if you would like to get inside to help me with my foot.” she raises an eyebrow._ _

_ _“Yes, why not.” Chan watches as she’s lifted by the man, Changbin, and they begin towards the doors of the castle._ _

_ _It’s unnerving being in one again. But it’s also pleasantly familiar. Chan looks around as the guard leads him through the castle. From what he sees, the decor is very different from the Im castle. This castle looked more homely, more lived in. The rugs on the floor look worn from years of being walked on, plants decorate the ceiling and floor, and drapes don’t hide the sunlight._ _

_ _The room they enter, which Chan assumes to be the medic room, isn’t as dull as the one back at the Im castle had been. This room looked warm and lived in, the beds having more than thin sheets on them._ _

_ _“How many times have we told you to tell us where you’re going and when you expect to be back when riding out? _This_ is why we insist you taking guards with you when you ride, Minyoung. You could have been home much sooner.” A man, with shocking lilac hair frets as Changbin sets the queen down on one of the three beds in the room._ _

_ _“I will not have my subjects thinking that I do not trust them enough to be in town with half the royal guard with me, Felix.” the Queen responds, voice cracking as Felix starts to touch her swollen ankle._ _

_ _“You could have been home earlier, and your ankle may not be the size of an apple.” Felix responds, beginning to unwrap her foot. “You did an excellent job in wrapping her foot.”_ _

_ _It takes Chan a moment to realize that Felix, the man with silver hair is speaking to him. “It’s not perfect. I made due with what I had.”_ _

_ _“Better than I would have been able to do. Medicine and healings is not my strong suit.” Felix looks at the growing purple ankle, and then looks at the queen. “Is there any particular way you would like for me to deal with this, Minyoung.”_ _

_ _“I was thinking you could take a step back this time, Felix, and let Chan here handle it.”  
Felix’s eyebrows raise as he shoots Chan a look before his eyes dart back to the queen. “Are you sure you want him treating your foot? If it sets improperly or heals wrong, your gait could be affected.”_ _

_ _“Chan said that if he had the proper supplies, he would be able to do my ankle much better than he had when in the forest. He’s already helped me this much, I want to see how far his skill set goes. Chan,” the queen looks at Chan, “Tell Felix here what supplies you will need, and he’ll help you get them, alright?”_ _

_ _“Of course, your Majesty.” Chan hesitates to go to Felix, but the other squashes that hestiation quickly._ _

_ _“Come, we haven’t got all day. I don’t like seeing the queen in pain, tell me what you need.”_ _

_ _Nearly thirty minutes later the queen’s foot is rewrapped, in more sterile bandages and supported with two splints of wood that they had to ask the farmhand for. Chan had even had enough of the salve left from earlier to put on before he had wrapped the bandage around her ankle._ _

_ _The queen wiggles her toes, and sighs in relief as the numbing salve takes effect. “Chan, you’ve worked a miracle.”_ _

_ _“It will take a few weeks to properly heal.” Chan says, looking at the Queen. “It will do you best to keep your weight off it. Keeping it elevated will keep the swelling down.”_ _

_ _“You did a fine job, Chan. Tell me, why are you not putting your talents to good use?” Minyoung asks, looking down at her wrapped foot. “I would think you’d make good money working to heal others.”_ _

_ _“It hasn’t crossed my mind to settle down and find stable work, your Majesty.” Chan says, and when he thinks about it, it’s the truth. He had enjoyed exploring foreign land, meeting new people and discovering new things every day. It was a pleasant change from his life at Im castle._ _

_ _“Please, call me Minyoung. Only those that live outside this castle call me by my royal title, Chan.” Minyoung smiles. “Have you considered my offer of giving you a job in this castle?”_ _

_ _“I barely had time to think on it.” Chan says._ _

_ _“Understandable. You’ve been overwhelmed with quite a bit of information the past hour or so. Tell you what, you are more than welcome to stay the next few days here. Clean up, get to know the people who help keep this castle running. I will approach you in a few days, and ask for your decision then. Is that fine with you?”_ _

_ _“I’ve never met a queen that asks for permission to do something within her own kingdom.” Chan says._ _

_ _Minyoung laughs, “Just how many queens have you met, Chan?”_ _

_ _A _lot_. Working in the Im royal court welcomed him to meeting enough queens and kings to last him a lifetime. But they don’t need to know that, “Not many.” he lies._ _

_ _“Well, if you were to meet any other queen, you would know that I am not like all of them.” Minyoung winks, “Now that my foot is set, I am _starving_. I’m sure you are too. I will be retiring to my quarters to eat tonight. Changbin, if you could have someone bring me a warm meal before I retire for the night I would greatly appreciate it.”_ _

_ _“No problem, Minyoung. Would you like assistance getting back to your room?” Changbin offers, getting close to the bed._ _

_ _“Yes, I would. None of that carrying business, this time. I’ve hurt my ankle, it does not mean I am a cripple. You’ll help me hobble down to my room.” Minyoung gently sides her legs over the edge of the bed, her eyes going to Felix as she does so. “Felix, would you be alright with showing Chan to where he’ll be staying and possibly showing him around in the morning?”_ _

_ _“No problem, Minyoung. You just rest, alright?”_ _

_ _✥_ _

_ _“Thank you.”_ _

_ _Chan startles from where he’s been staring into the room, to turn back to Felix, who remains standing, leaned against the doorframe. The room that Felix had led him too wasn’t anything special, but it was more than he’s had for the past half year. He wouldn’t turn his nose up at it._ _

_ _“For what?”_ _

_ _“Helping the queen.”_ _

_ _“Oh. It’s really nothing. I’m sure anyone else would have done the same had they came across her in need.” Chan brushes off the praise._ _

_ _“Not necessarily. Even had someone else done it, they most likely would have wanted some kind of reward in payment. Yet here you are, ready to reject the offer the queen has given you in gratitude. We don’t often come across people like you, Chan.” Felix stares at Chan, then tilts his head. “Where are you from?”_ _

_ _“Here and there. I’m not one to settle down. I help where I can, then I leave.” Chan responds, looking away from Felix’s piercing stare._ _

_ _“Well, I suppose it’ll be up to me to convince you to stay here then. She likes you, and wants you to stay. I won’t pressure you tonight, I’m sure you’re ready to sleep in an actual bed. Go-” Felix pauses and startles as something small rushes past his feet to jump onto the bed._ _

_ _Dori makes herself comfortable on the bed before Chan has even gotten a chance to sit on her, purring and rubbing her hair everywhere. “Leave it to you to make yourself at home.” Chan sighs._ _

_ _“Oh, so it isn’t just a random cat. Good. I’ll leave you two to sleep, and see you tomorrow morning. If you can remember, come to my room. It’s where we were before. I have no doubt they’ll be sending food to you soon. You have a goodnight, Chan. Please still be here in the morning.”_ _

_ _With that, Felix walks away and shuts the door behind him._ _

_ _Later that night, when Chan has gotten a warm bath, filling meal, and has snuggled under the blankets, he whispers to Dori, “I don’t know if I want to get comfortable only to leave again.”_ _

_ _Dori is a cat, and she obviously can’t respond to Chan, but she reaches out and puts a paw on his mouth, as if willing him to be quiet and not let those thoughts invade his mind and to go to sleep. Who is he to argue with her?_ _

_ _

_ _Chan makes his way to the room that Felix had instructed him to, though he gets lost on the way there and ends up asking a random passerby where he can find Felix’s room. When he walks in Felix is awake and already moving around the room, looking to be tidying up. He stops when he notices Chan and sits down on the bed nearest to him._ _

_ _“You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday.”_ _

_ _“It’s not like I had anything to change into.” Chan says, walking towards Felix. Dori has followed him through the castle and she takes to examining every corner of Felix’s room the second Chan turns his eyes away._ _

_ _“Your cat.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I hope you don’t mind her looking around, it’s new territory to her. She does this all the time.” Chan watches as Dori slips under the bed Felix is sitting on._ _

_ _“I don’t mind, it’s just we haven’t had a cat here in months. It’s familiar. What’s her name?” Felix stands up from the bed and walks over to a wardrobe that Chan hadn’t noticed the day before._ _

_ _“Dori. We’ve been together for a few months now. She’s kept me company during my travels. I enjoy her company and I don’t know what made her stick around.” Chan smiles._ _

_ _“How’d you come up with the name?”_ _

_ _“It just felt right to call her that. She actually answers to it, believe it or not. I won’t try it now, because I think she knows when to embarrass me.” Chan jokes, watching Felix shift through the clothes in the wardrobe._ _

_ _“Here.” Felix says, approaching Chan to thrust a robe into his hands. “I believe this should fit you.”_ _

_ _“Oh,” Chan teases the fabric between his fingers, and the quality amazes him. He’s only seen this fabric for the royal’s themselves. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to wear this?”_ _

_ _“Yes. They’re mine, and I say you can wear them. If you decide to stay then we’ll work on getting you your own clothing. Until then, you can wear my clothes.” Felix assures Chan, turning to give him some privacy as Chan begins to undress._ _

_ _“Thank you.” Chan says once he’s dressed, holding his own clothes in his arms, unsure of what to do with them. Felix takes care of them, walking up to him to take them and throw them in a basket in the corner of the room._ _

_ _“The maids will have them washed by tomorrow. I’ll make sure they’re returned to your room. I’ll even drop some things off myself so you don’t have to come here directly tomorrow after waking for a change of clothes.”_ _

_ _“Thank you.” Chan repeats._ _

_ _“No problem. So, are you up for a tour of the castle?”_ _

_ _“If it doesn’t get in the way of your tasks today.”_ _

_ _Felix shakes his head, “I don’t have much planned for the day, and the queen _did_ give me the okay to show you around.”_ _

_ _The castle is nothing different from all the other castles that Chan has been too. The most challenging thing about listening to Felix tell him about the castle and its history is having to make a mental map of the layout of the castle._ _

_ _Chan learns that the king and queen have three children: two sons and one daughter. At the time none of the children were present in the castle. Much to Chan’s surprised it turned out Minyoung was the rightful leader of the throne; it wasn’t usual for women to hold the majority of the power in their kingdoms._ _

_ _In fact, she had married down, to a simple lord named Lee Junho. She had even taken his surname. Very out of the norm. Chan found it made him think more fondly of the queen, even if he didn’t _truly_ know her._ _

_ _“Yesterday, I asked where you were from. And you told me that you travel around. But, where are you from originally? I can hear a bit of an accent in your voice when you speak. It reminds me of my own.” Felix inquires._ _

_ _Chan hadn’t even realized that his accent had come out. Though it doesn’t really surprise him; he’d been speaking in his native tongue more and more over the past half year. When he was at the Im castle he had always made sure to not allow his accent to peak through. He only spoke with it in private._ _

_ _Truthfully, there was no reason for Chan to speak his mother tongue. Nobody else he’d encountered spoke it either. But he did it for himself, to keep that small part of his past alive. He didn’t want to forget it._ _

_ _“I wasn’t born in this country.” Chan confesses, “My family and I traveled over here when I was young. I don’t exactly remember the name of the country I originated from.”_ _

_ _“Do you speak English?” Felix switches over to the language in an instant. It throws Chan for a spin because not only has he not heard anyone speak English in years, he hasn’t heard anyone with an accent that mimics his own._ _

_ _“Yes, I do.” he responds in English._ _

_ _Felix breaks out in a grin before switching back to Korean. “I knew it. I thought maybe I had misheard you yesterday, but what do you know. What are the chances that we’re both from the same country?”_ _

_ _“What brought you here?” Chan also switches back to Korean._ _

_ _“My parents were homesick. They stayed in our home country long enough for me to remember it clearly. They wanted to come back and introduce me back to our family here. It was a bit of a struggle for me at first; they hadn’t taught me the language.” Felix smiles, eyes shining as he tells his story. “Now when I send them letters I write entirely in hangul.”_ _

_ _“You remain in contact with them?”_ _

_ _“Of course. They live a few days journey away from here. I send them money when they request it, and I try to visit them every so often. I’ll have to mention you in my next letter to them; they’ll think it’s amazing that I’ve come across another person form my birth country.”_ _

_ _They walk some more, Felix telling Chan of some of his fondest memories of their home country. It’s music to Chan’s ears. His memory of the country is hazy at best, completely nonexistent at worse. Soon, Chan has to mention something that’s been bothering him ever since he’d met the freckled man._ _

_ _“Your hair.”_ _

_ _“Yes?” Felix slightly turns his head to look at Chan, smile on his face. He’s clearly gotten this before._ _

_ _“I’ve never seen this color on anyone before. How did you manage it? A series of dyes?” Chan asks, “It’s so vibrant.”_ _

_ _“Magic.”_ _

_ _Chan’s steps falter as Felix says this. Felix pauses to look at the shock on Chan’s face. “Something wrong?”_ _

_ _“Magic? As in?”_ _

_ _“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of magic before, Chan.” Felix’s lips press into a thin line. “I color my hair with magic. When the princes and princess were here I would change their hair color as well when they asked.” _ _

_ _“I _know_ magic.” Chan mumbles, he _is_ magic after all. “It just wasn’t the answer I was expecting. I’ve never seen anyone use their magic for things such as that.”_ _

_ _“Such as?”_ _

_ _“It seems… trivial?” Chan tests the word, trying to figure out if that’s the right way to describe the situation. “No, I. What I’m trying to say is, I thought magic users in castles would use their magic for different things.”_ _

_ _Felix shakes his head, “While I _am_ the only magic user in the castle, and by default the royal mage, my magic is very limited. I wasn’t born with a large natural ability to handle my magic. I can not do large tasks, and the king and queen never request it of me. I’ve been studying the majority of my time here, but I’ve yet to hone my skills. I fear it’s a lost cause, but I help when I can. Even if it is as _trivial_ as coloring hair.”_ _

_ _They continue to walk in silence as Chan mulls this information over. “You are the royal mage, yet you are also the healer? How does that work out.”_ _

_ _“It’s just the task I fell into here.” Felix hums, “I’m mediocre at magic, and mediocre at medicine. I do what I can and try to teach myself more each day. With medicine I’ve grown better, but my magic remains the same. How did you become so skilled at medicine? It must have taken years of practice.”_ _

_ _“Actually, I only began a few months ago. I needed something to occupy my time during my travels, when I wasn’t working on random job I had to entertain myself. I had prior knowledge from another hobby that I dropped, so that made it easier.”_ _

_ _“Well, aren’t you lucky? To be able to pick it up that fast. You’re a natural. How did you learn?” Felix asks._ _

_ _“I purchased a few books here and there. Different towns had different methods for how they healed, depending on what types of plants were in more readily available. If you’d like I could lend you a few. It may be able to assist in your current studying.”_ _

_ _“Lend me?” Felix grins slyly, “Does that mean that you’re planning on staying.”_ _

_ _It had slipped out so easily, that Chan wouldn’t have realized what he had said if Felix hadn’t pointed it out to him. “I don’t know, truthfully. I have no reason to stay.”_ _

_ _“You have no reason to leave.” Felix corrects, “You have reasons to stay. Including the very obvious reason that the Queen has given you the invitation to stay. Most would be jumping up at the offer. But ot you. Why not?”_ _

_ _“Why would she so readily offer that to a stranger who happened across her? For all she knows, or any of you as a matter of fact, I could be an assassin sent here to kill the queen and king.” Chan counters._ _

_ _“You’re not.” Felix says, “The queen has a good judgement of character. If she didn’t trust you she’d have given you money back at the site of her accident. Yet she invited you here. We all trust her.”_ _

_ _Chan bites his lip, “I don’t know. I’ve grown accustomed to being out.”_ _

_ _“You must have had a stable home before your travels? You can’t tell me you don’t miss it.” Felix says, “Somewhere to call home. Somewhere to return to after a long days work.”_ _

_ _“I do.” Chan truthfully answers, “I just…” he trails off._ _

_ _Felix shrugs, “How about we go meet some people of the castle?”_ _

_ _✥_ _

_ _“Chan, this is Changbin. Changbin, Chan If I remember correctly, the two of you saw each other yesterday when bringing Minyoung in.” Felix watches as the two shake hands. “Changbin is part of the royal guard. Typically he follows around the queen or king when they visit outside of their reign.”_ _

_ _“Nice to meet you, Chan.” Changbin grins, “Thanks for what you did for Minyoung.”_ _

_ _“Yet even after that she refuses to take someone with her to prevent that from happening. Even though we told her of the mass worry it caused.” An unknown man shook his head._ _

_ _“This here is Seungmin. He’s one of the royal advisors. Him and Woojin are the two most trusted advisors in the castle. Speaking of Woojin, where is he?”_ _

_ _“Out and about. He mentioned something about going to town for some supplies. I’ll have to assume that that’s where he’s off to.” Seungmin moves to greet Chan, holding his hand out for Chan to take. “So, you’re the man who didn’t jump at the opportunity to work in the castle. An opportunity presented by the queen herself. Why? Are you waiting to see how much she’s willing to pay you?”_ _

_ _Chan shakes Seungmin’s hand and pulls away before answering his question. “I don’t really care about money. If you were to check my belongings you’d find very little of it. She could not pay me at all and I’d be fine. It’s a daunting chance. To work in a castle.” Again. “I would like to think about the option presented to me before making a rash decision.” _ _

_ _“You’d like it here, if you stayed.” Changbin singsongs, “We’re a great bunch. Sane most of the time. A little crazy others, but nothing you couldn’t handle.”_ _

_ _“We’re from the same country, Changbin.” Felix tells the other excitedly, his joy bubbling over, “He speaks English, just like I do. Same accent and everything.”_ _

_ _“Oh?” Seungmin looks at Chan with renewed interest. “You’ve come a long way then if that’s the case. Felix is from overseas.”_ _

_ _“I haven’t come that far. I’ve spent nearly half my life in this country.” Chan clarifies. “Though, I must say in all the time I’ve lived here I’ve never once come across another person from my own country.”_ _

_ _“If you left, I wouldn’t be able to tell you any more stories about what it was like there. I could even introduce you to my parents if you remained here long enough.” Felix hums almost casually, and he _pouts_ and he’s got Chan. Hook, line, and sinker._ _

_ _✥_ _

_ _“It’s been three days, Mr. Chan. I believe that is significant enough time to have made your decision.” Minyoung beckons Chan further into the room that Changbin had led him to. “Oh, how could I be so rude, Chan, meet my husband, Lee Junho.”_ _

_ _“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty.” Chan bows deeply to the man before him._ _

_ _“Likewise, Chan. I have to apologize for not attempting to find you sooner. When I had heard what you’d done for my wife I wanted to thank you. She convinced me not to, said something about giving you space.” Junho greets Chan. “What you did was truly selfless. What have you decided about her offer?”_ _

_ _“I will stay.”_ _

_ _“Wonderful.” Minyoung claps her hands together. “I’m glad that you have decided to stay with us a while longer, Chan.”_ _

_ _“Felix made it hard to say no.” Chan admits. “He has this way with words and this look… it makes it quite hard to turn him down.”_ _

_ _“As I knew it would.” Minyoung makes to stand up from her seat only for her husband to shoot a hand out and place it on her shoulder._ _

_ _“Your ankle. You don’t want to make it any worse.” Junho murmurs._ _

_ _“How is your ankle, your Majesty? I haven’t gotten the chance to look it over.” Chan peaks a glance at her food. The splint is off, but it remains wrapped. The cloth looks much too clean to have been the one he had put on her days ago._ _

_ _“Feeling better with each passing day. Which has me thinking, since you’ve decided to extend your time here, we must figure out something for you to do. Given how you’ve demonstrated your skills, I was thinking you should join Felix in helping our sick and injured people.” Minyoung suggests. “Do you think that is a task you would be up for?”_ _

_ _“I do enjoy Felix’s company.” Chan thinks aloud. “He told me that he wasn’t the most competent in his skills. His magic or his medical knowledge. If I took some of the tasks off his hands he could study magic more, if he wished.”_ _

_ _“You’re very thoughtful.” Junho leans forward in his seat. “Next, we should negotiate payment for you.”_ _

_ _“I don’t require much.” Chan quickly speaks up before they can get too far. “The fact that you are willing to provide a roof over my head and meals for not only me but Dori is more than enough.”_ _

_ _“Dori? You didn’t say that he came with a guest.” Junho looks to his wife in confusion._ _

_ _“She’s my cat.”_ _

_ _“Curious little thing, she is.” Minyoung laughs. “But, even if we do provide you that you still deserve payment for what work you do here. We don’t look too kindly upon slavery.”_ _

_ _“As long as it’s not too much, I’ll accept whatever you give me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last Minho-less chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> If you'd like, come talk to me on [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	4. Chapter 4

Chan’s pulled away from where he’s mixing medicines together by a knock on the door. He doesn’t respond, instead looking away from the plants to where the door creaks open. A head pokes in, one that Chan hasn’t seen in his past few months at the castle.

They make eye contact, and maintain it for a few moments before the person pushes the door open farther and scans the room, taking his eyes away from Chan. 

“Hello.”

Chan didn’t expect the man to speak to him. He wears worn robes, his nose still red from being out in the cold. There is even still snow in his hair. “Uh, hello.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Felix is, would you?” the man asks, walking into the room. “I had assumed he would be in here.”

“He just stepped out. He’ll be back shortly, if you’d like to wait.” Chan says.

“I see.” he stands there for a moment, almost awkwardly before going to sit on one of the beds that isn’t Felixs. Chan turns away from him, to not make the guy uncomfortable as he gets back to working on the mixture.

It was something that Chan had done many times in the past, and would prove to be helpful in the winter for the soldiers who were constantly on patrol around the castle. It helped trap the heat into the skin of whoever wore it. It wasn’t as potent as Chan used to make it, without him infusing his magic in it. But since he’s been in the castle he hasn’t used his magic once.

“Oh, hello.”

Chan turns around in confusion, thinking that the man is speaking to him, only to find him petting Dori. She had probably slipped in when the man opened the door, as Chan hadn’t seen her since he left his room that morning. She purrs against the man, and Chan shakes his head.

He has to get up to get the small containers to hold the salve, and when he does he takes a closer look at the man who has cuddled up with his cat. He smiles at Dori, bending down even to touch her. “You must smell Soonie on me.”

On top of that his hair is blonde, and Chan figures it’s the work of Felix. There’s a bag that lays by his side, and Chan assumes whatever's in it is for Felix.

Chan does his best to avoid staring at the man. He can’t remember seeing him at all before in the castle. He’s sure he’d remember someone who looked like him. It’d be rude to ask, especially if he’s around the castle often, so Chan figures he’d just ask Felix when he got the chance.

“Minho! I didn’t know that you were back.” Felix’s voice interrupts Chan’s thoughts, he turns to where Felix and Minho hug.

“I just got back not to long ago. I wanted to bring you a few books that I had found in my journey. I know you’re always speaking of wanting to expand you magic, and I happened across these books.” Minho pulls a few books out of his bag and hands them to Felix, whose eyes gleam as they skim the covers of the books.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Felix turns and goes to put them on the table next to Chan, who makes space for it. “You’ve met Chan, right?”

“If you can call it that. We’ve been sitting in silence the past ten minutes since I walked in.” Minho chuckles. “Who I _have_ met, is this lovely cat. When did we get another cat?”

_Another_? Chan’s only seen Dori in the castle.

“That’s Dori, she’s Chan’s cat. And this is Chan by the way. Chan, this is Minho.” Felix introduces the two. Chan turns the chair around to wave at Minho halfheartedly. Minho stares at him for a second before making eye contact with Felix. He does eventually wave back.

“Chan’s only recently gotten here, Minho. He was a traveler before settling down in the castle.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chan.”

“Likewise, Minho.” Chan nods his head at the other.

“You must not have seen Jisung yet, right?” Minho turns his attention back to Felix, and Chan stares with curiosity as Felix’s cheeks flush. “Don’t be so embarrassed. All he could talk about once the ship had docked was about how he couldn’t wait to see you.

“I doubt that.”

“We’ve been gone for four months, Felix. He misses you. You should go down and see him. He’s probably down there with Changbin catching up and informing him of our adventures.” Minho tilts his head towards the door. “He probably didn’t want to appear desperate with seeking you out. Go.”

Felix doesn’t pause as he nearly runs out the door.

“Felix and Jisung must be close.” Chan comments, walking up the the stranger and looking down at his cat. “Though I’ve never heard him mention a Jisung before. Dori always seems to like others more than me.”

“She might be able to smell Soonie on me. She’s my own personal cat, who came along for my travels. The moment we set foot back in the castle she ran off. Probably needs to get used to the place again.” Minho says. “And yes, Felix and Jisung are rather close. We like to tease them about it.”

“We?”

“Me, Changbin, Seungmin. If you know who those people are.”

“I do. I’ve been here long enough to know a good amount of people in the castle. Even though I don’t speak with everyone, it’s nice to know their names and their faces. Including you. Minho. I’ll try to remember that.”

Minho laughs and shakes his head, looking at Chan. “I’m sure you’ll remember. But I should be going, I have a few more people to greet. I’ll see you around sometime, Chan.” With that Minho leaves, and Dori, the traitor, walks out with him. She even_ follows _him down the hall.

✥

Chan finds himself in Minho’s company again not even a week later. He had been talking laps outside the castle as following the same paths within the castle walls was beginning to drive him crazy.

Instead of going up to the infirmary, where he knows nobody would be to greet him, he heads to the library. The Lees had quite the collection of books and journals that had been built up for generations. Whenever Chan found the time he liked to go there to find something to read. He found it helped him learn more of the history of the castle and the inhabitants.

“It’s a bit cold outside for a walk, wouldn’t you agree?” Chan turns to where Minho sits at one of the many desks in the library. He’s not looking at Chan, instead keeping his attention to where he writes on a piece of paper.

“It helps me clear my mind.” Chan sniffles, removing his shoes so that he can walk around the library without worrying about trekking any snow or mud across the floor. “What’s it to you?”

Minho pauses where he writes, looking up to smile at Chan. “I don’t really see people go out the castle in the middle of a blizzard to clear their mind. Too cold. Our winters are harsh.”

“They are worse than what I’m used to, but I enjoy being out in nature.” Chan admits.

“Were you from further south?” Minho asks, putting the pen down to turn all his attention to Chan. “I ask, because while I was traveling I noticed that the weather down there remains warmer than up here.”

“Yes.” Chan says, “I’d made my way up north the months before stumbling upon Queen Minyoung. I should say it’s faith, as because of her I’m able to have warm shelter throughout the harsh winter.”

“Do you plan on leaving once the cold passes?” Minho tilts his head.

Chan shakes his head. “I think Dori would drag me back. She’s grown very attached to this castle and those that inhabit it.” 

“And if your cat wasn’t so fond? Would you leave then?”

“No. The people of this castle treat me so well, it’s almost overwhelming. They don’t pressure me into doing things against my wishes, and give me my space when I require it. They’ve provided for me without needing to.”

“They are very grateful that you helped the Queen out in her time of need.” Minho hums, “I heard how you came to be a stable resident of the castle from Felix. Might I say, there aren’t many like you who are so selfless in the way they act. Since you’ve been here you’ve taken on the role of the healer.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Chan shrugs, taking a seat across from Minho.

“And yet, you assumed the role without anyone asking you to. Felix never asked for help, the queen and king didn’t give you tasks to do. They just suggested it for something for you to do. Felix says he’s all but been pushed out the role.” Minho smiles.

“Felix mentioned to me how he wanted to work on his magic. I figured if I took over the tasks he had as healer he’d be able to focus more on improving his magic.”

“Has he?”

“Excuse me?”

“Has Felix improved his magic.”

Chan knows full well that Felix hasn’t, but he won’t tell Minho that, let alone tell Felix that. “He’s working on it. I don’t know how he’s processed, but I offer nothing but encouragement.”

“So, tell me, Chan. What is it that you like to do - besides taking walks in the dead of winter.” Minho leans back in his chair, “I haven’t gotten a chance to speak with you since my arrival to the castle.”

“I like to read.” it’s the first thing that pops into Chan’s mind. “It’s part of the reason I’m here. I was planning on finishing a book I had started a few days ago. And you?”

“I write, whenever I get the chance to. I’m often very busy either traveling or doing my tasks around the castle.” Minho motions to the paper he was just writing on, where the ink is still drying.

“What do you write about.”

“Anything. Everything. Poems. What occurred during the day. Whatever’s on my mind when I pick up the pen.”

“Perhaps I could read one of your writings in the future.” Chan says.

Minho’s smile widens. “Maybe. I don’t often let people read what I write. But I might make an exception.”’

“Are your writings that bad?” Chan jokes, moving to the shelf where he remembers placing the book he was here to finish.

“Not bad. More personal than anything.” Minho says.

“I see.” Chan pulls the book from the shelf and is pleased to see that his bookmark is where it should be. “Why do you travel?”

“To make connections more than anything.” Minho muses. “It’s very important to branch out and discover those around you. Make friends. You never know when they’ll be helpful in the future. Or just for people to talk to.”

From then on whenever Chan visits the library Minho is there, almost always writing, but sometimes he’s reading a book. They don’t talk very much, but they don’t completely ignore each other either, giving short ‘hellos’ whenever they make eye contact.

Chan reclines on one of the sofas that is turned away from the library entrance, whispering the words of the book he reads out loud. He early jumps out his skin when he feels weight suddenly on his stomach, but he brushes it off, realizing it’s Dori. He doesn’t take his eyes off the book he reads.

Eventually his hand falls down to pet Dori as he reads, enjoying playing with her fur as he does so. He manages to get ten pages further into the book before he’s interrupted again.

“There you are!”

“Me?”

“No, not you. Soonie.” 

“Soonie?” Chan looks up at where Minho’s peering at him over the edge of the sofa. After a slight delay he remembers Minho mentioning a Soonie when they had first met. He looks down to find a cat that is very clearly not Dori. Where Dori was a mixture of grey and black, the cat on his chest was an orange he hadn’t seen before. “Oh. I thought she was Dori.”

Minho laughs and reaches down to pet Soonie. “She looks comfortable. So do you. I won’t disturb you both by making her move. Do you mind if I sit with you? On the other couch, of course.”

“Go right ahead.” Chan doesn’t know why Minho bothers asking. “It’s your home just as much as mine.”

Today Minho has opted to read instead of write. Chan finds his eyes drifting over to the man every few pages. Minho’s always focused on the book every time he looks up. He watches the way the man’s lips move with each word and how his eyebrows furrow every so often. Long enough for him to get caught.

“Is the book boring?”

Chan squeaks and raises the book to cover his face and break the eye contact he’d made with Minho. “No, it’s interesting.”

“Looks to me like my face is even more interesting.”

Chan finds his hands moving fast than his brain can process what he’s doing. The book goes flying out his hand to hit Minho squarely on the chest. Soonie jumps from his stomach startled by the sudden movement.

He doesn’t watch the cat scurry out the room, locking eyes with the man he had just basically attacked. An apology is on the tip of his lips, ready to spill over, when Minho retaliates. He not only throws the book that Chan threw back at him, but the one in his own hands. Minho laughs as he does this, drinking in Chan’s shocked expression. “Don’t dish it if you can’t take it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Would you accept it if it was?” Minho counters.

“I like a challenge, Minho. You should be asking yourself if you’re able to win if you challenge me.”

“Cocky, aren’t you?” Minho brings a finger to his chin, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as if he were deep in thought. “I think I will challenge you.” Minho begins to look around, as if searching for the perfect object to lob at Chan. A cough at the entrance of the library pulls his attention away.

It’s Woojin. “Minho, your mother is looking for you.”

“Ah, that’s right, we had some things to discuss. I got a little caught up looking for Soonie.” Minho nods, moving away from Chan. “We’ll finish this another time.” he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he walks out the room. 

✥

Chan’s taking another one of his mid day walks in the snow. He almost always ends up alone; if he’s not alone then it’s because Dori has taken to riding his shoulder until she gets too cold. Usually he does it to clear his mind.

Today though, he finds his mind wandering. Retreating back into the past to think of how he ended up here, what would have happened had he stayed back in the Im castle. Part of him thinks that the whole ordeal could have been avoided if he had just went to the Ahn castle. If he had been sent away from the princess.

His heart clenches when he thinks of when he last saw Jaebum. The anger that had been directed at him. Despite them practically growing up together. How he knew who Chan was, how he was so quick to disregard Chan’s feelings to sate a hungry alliance.

_I’d have been miserable._ Chan thinks. If he had stayed. If he had went to the Ahn castle when they originally requested it of him. It would have saved him the heartache of having those he grew around looking at him with shame. It’d have avoided the miscarriage accusation.

Chin smiles bitterly, thinking that maybe he got the last laugh after all. He still wasn’t sure of what Seyeon’s endgame was, not sure if she won or lost whatever game she was playing. She wanted him away from Jaebum, so in that way she did win.

But she must have wanted Chan to be miserable. To be punished for whatever he’d done to offend her. So in that regard, she lost. He’s out living a better life than he would have ever gotten in the Im castle.

He never should have accepted Jaebum’s advances, all those years ago. It was bound to blow up in his face one way or another. He’d been labeled the jealous former lover.

Chan’s pulled out of his deep thoughts by the call of his name. He turns around to see who requires his attention only to be surprised by Minho jogging up to him.

“And here I was thinking I’d never see you leave the library.” Chan greets Minho when he’s close. “What brings you outside?”

“You, actually.” Minho puffs as he attempts to catch his breath. “You said walking out here helps you clear your mind. I wanted to see if that’s true.”

“You have a lot on your mind?”

“Always.”

Chan and Minho make a lap around the question before Chan breaks the silence between the two of them. “Is your head feeling clearer already?”

“The same thoughts that I had before coming out here aren’t in my mind. On the contrary, all my brain in think about is how unbelievably cold it is out here and how you can survive.” Minho chuckles.

“One would think that the man born and raised in this climate would be more used to it than the one who’s dealt with warmer temperatures their whole life.” Chan hums. “Don’t tell me that a little cold is getting to you, Minho.”

“You are aware that it isn’t this cold here year round?”

“My point still stands.” Chan smiles. “What’s been on your mind, if you don’t mind my asking? Must be a lot for you to suffer in this weather.”

“Work. Trying to make negotiations that will make everybody happy. I wouldn’t want to bore you with the finer details.” Minho sighs. “Typically I power through the tasks but I decided on something differently today.”

“Well, I’m glad you could join me, Minho. It’s too cold for Dori to accompany me today, I’m afraid. Even if she doesn’t speak it’s always nice to have company.” Chan says.

“What about you, Chan? What brought you out here? What’s gotten a hold of your thoughts?” Minho asks.

“A lot of things, today. About my past. Usually I don’t think about them, but today they’re like an invasion.” Chan answers, looking up to the sky. He allows a few flakes of snow to hit his face before looking back to the ground.

“What was you life like before you arrived here?” Minho softly asks.

“It was great. Until it wasn’t. Then I left my home and ended up here.” Chan replies. He doesn’t explain any further, and Minho doesn’t request for him to clarify. He must understand that Chan doesn’t want to speak on the subject.

“I need to tie my shoes. Hold on for me, would you?”

Chan belatedly realizes that Minho wasn’t down there taking his time tying his shoes. In fact, he doesn’t realize until there’s a big ball of snow hitting his face and sliding off. He stares as Minho throws his head back and laughs.

“Oh you little - “

“I thought you liked a challenge, Chan? We didn’t get to finish our quarrel the other week in the library.” Minho eggs Chan on.

Chan doesn’t step down. He reaches down and packs a ball of snow to throw back at the man. “You’re right, I do. I think I’m going to win.”

There isn’t a clear cut winner by the end of their impromptu snowball fight. Chan calls a draw, and that’s only because the cold is much less bearable when there’s snow melting and soaking into your clothes. Chan knows that if it’s getting to him then Minho must be feeling the effects of the chill as well.

He soon finds Minho’s frozen hand taking his own and leading them back inside to where it’s going to be warmer. Chan doesn’t verbally question where Minho is leading them but he can’t help but wonder where they’re going.

Soon Minho’s leading him down a hall he’s never been before. Chan’s been at the castle nearly four months now, but he didn’t explore past what Felix had shown him. He didn’t think it was his place. It isn’t until Minho pushed into a room, steaming hitting their faces as he opens the door, that Chan finally goes, “Where have you taken me?”

“I’m freezing. I know you are too. I asked the servants to prepare me a warm bath for when I returned indoors.” Minho points to the large sunken pool in the middle of the room. Chan’s no stranger to the various bathing rooms in the castle, but this is one he’s never seen before.

“I didn’t know this bathing room existed.” Chan voices his thoughts, though he allows Minho to bring him over to the large tub in the floor.

“Of course you didn’t, very few people within the castle are allowed to use it.” Minho, as if he just now realizes he’s been holding Chan’s hand this entire time, drops it. “Consider it a treat. I was the one who got you soaking wet after all.”

Minho shows no modesty as he begins to strip right in front of Chan. Chan looks away, glad he can blame the flush on his face on the heat of the room. “Are you sure it is alright for us to be in here?”

“Yes, Chan.” Chan finally looks back to Minho when he hears the water ripple, telling him that Minho has entered the tub. Minho looks up at him, an amused smile on his face. “If I weren’t allowed the servants wouldn’t have filled the tub for me. Stop worrying and get in and warm up.”

Minho is kind enough to look away as Chan begins to undress, figuring that he would give the older man the privacy he’d been given. When Chan sinks into the water Minho looks back. Chan dips his head below the water in an attempt to warm his entire body up. When he surfaces he slicks his hair back.

“Did I help you get your mind off whatever was bothering you?” Minho inquires, slipping lower into the bath so his lips barely touch the surface of the water.

“You did. Thank you.”

“Good. Don’t worry about having to get dressed in those wet clothes, I also had the servants bring two sets of clothing. You’ll probably fit whatever they’ve brought.”

A question begins to tickle the back of Chan’s mind, but he keeps it to himself as he and Minho begin to speak, idle chatter that makes the bathing experience less awkward. Interestingly enough, Chan finds himself liking the conversation that Minho leads. Minho asks questions and gives answers, allowing them both to know a little more about each other.

✥ 

“What are you wearing?” Is the first thing that greets Chan as he enters the infirmary. Felix looks Chan up and down. Chan does likewise, looking at the outfit that Minho had allowed him to wear. It was rather fancy, fancier than anything that he had been given for his wardrobe. But other than that, he didn’t know what was off about it. Like Minho said, they fit Chan well enough.

“Clothes?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. Chan looks at Felix, then to the man whose lap Felix is in. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nothing at all. At least, nothing we wouldn’t do in the privacy of our room.” the man laughs. “You must be Chan.”

“I am.” Chan pauses to recall a memory, “You must be Jisung?”

“That’s me.” Jisung laughs. “Why are you in Minho’s clothes?”

It throws Chan off momentarily that Jisung is able to name the owner of the clothes without second thought, but he smoothly moves forward. “He took me to a bathing room, I didn’t have any clothes to change into after we finished warming up. He allowed me to wear this for the time being. How did you know it was Minho’s clothing?”

“It’s one of his favorite items to wear. I spend a lot of time with him, it’s to be expected that I know what he likes to wear.” Jisung smiles. “You two bathed together? That is… most certainly interesting.”

“Jisung.” Felix slaps at his partners chest lightly before sliding off so he’s standing. Jisung whines and makes grabbing motions to Felix, as if begging him to get back on his lap. Felix ignores him to come up to Chan. “Ignore him.”

“I’m right here.”

“Point taken.” Felix rolls his eyes only for Chan to see. “_Try_ to ignore him.”

“You won’t have to ignore me, it’s time I got headed out to train with Changbin.” Jisung stands, giving Chan a friendly pat on the shoulder as he walks out.

“Sorry, I know you like your time with him.”

“Don’t worry, Chan.” Felix gives a tiny wave of his hand, “It’s to be expected when being involved with someone from the royal guard. Jisung isn’t here all the time, I cherish the time he is here. Besides, I don’t believe they’ll be going anywhere for a long stretch of time for another year or so, we have plenty of time to catch up. Tell me again, _why_ are you in Minho’s clothes?”

This time Chan goes into more detail in regards of the events that lead him to being dressed in Minho’s admittedly nice clothing. Felix watched him with an amused glint in his eyes, nodding every so often when the conversation called for.

“What’s that look for?”

“What look?” Felix feigns confusion, knowing smile on his lips.

Chan lets it slide. 

“Did you have a good time with Minho the other day?” Woojin startles Chan when he comes up to sit next to him in the dining room dedicated to the servants. Which, Chan has found out, means nothing. He’s seen Minyoung and Junho eat there plenty of times, chatting with the servants of the castle as if they were all in the same social hierarchy.

“I did. It was enjoyable to have company that actually talks back to me when I went for my walk.” Chan responds. “I didn’t know we were being watched.”

“You two weren’t the most quiet when you were having your snowball fight; it’s okay, we all found it amusing.” Woojin smiles.

“We?”

“Me, Seungmin, Minho’s parents. You two happened to stop in front of the room we were in. We took a break from our discussion to watch you.”

“Oh.” Chan nods in understanding. Then, “Minho’s parents?”

“Yes. Minyoung and Junho.”

Chan stares at Woojin, ready for the other to break out in a smile and say that he was joking, but the other’s face remains neutral. Chan finds himself groaning and lowering his head into his hands. “Are you telling me that Minho is the prince?”

“Yes.”

“I was having a snowball fight with the _prince_?”

“Yes.”

“While his parents, the queen and king, were watching?”

“Yes.” Woojin gives Chan a reassuring pat on the back, “Don’t worry about it, Chan. Minho had been stressing over a deal we’re currently in with another kingdom. It was good for him to get out and have some fun. You too.”

✥

“You’re the prince.” Chan deadpans, staring down at Minho whose lips are twisted into an amused smile.

“I’m _a_ prince, yes.”

“All this time I’ve been calling you informally and you haven’t corrected me? Why?” Chan shakes his head, “It’s an insult.”

“Chan, everyone within this castle calls my parents by their actual names. It’s not that off that I was raised with the same standard of not carrying about my royal title within my home. Besides, I figured Felix had told you.”

“Felix has been spending most of his free time with Jisung ever since the two of you returned.” Chan frowns. How could he _not_ know that Minho was the _prince_. While the king and queen never mentioned any children, Felix had. But back then Felix said that none of the children were living in the castle. Chan hadn’t connected the dots when Minho arrived back.

“It’s to be expected.” Minho shrugs. “You weren’t clued in by the fact that Jisung, part of the _royal_ guard accompanied me on my trip?”

“No.” Chan scoffs. “I didn’t care enough to think about it.”

“Are you going to treat me differently now that you know I’m a prince?” Minho asks. “I’ve been told my attitude gives it away more often than not.”

“Do you want me to treat you differently?” Chan narrows his eyes. “Fall down to my knees and beg for forgiveness for not giving you the royal treatment?”

Minho licks his lips, looking Chan up and down before laughing. “No, treat me as you already do. I wouldn’t want me being a prince getting in the way of our friendship. I hope you won’t be uncomfortable around me, just think of me as you always have.”

“If you say so, Minho.”

Truth be told, Chan had no problem treating Minho as casually as the prince had requested. It was quite the opposite of what he had expected; it was _too_ easy treating Minho as he did the rest of the castle staff. He had once voiced his worry about what his parents would think but Minho had simply brushed his concerns off.

“I am the child of my parents. Well, more the child of my mother than anything. But the notion still stands.” Minho simply states, “If you are able to call my mother, the queen, by her birth name, you shouldn’t worry about calling me Minho.” 

If Chan were to be fully honest with himself, the dynamic he has with Minho strikes all too close to what he had Jaebum had at one point. Of course, before he and Jaebum started sleeping together. It makes him nervous, makes him think that it’s all a slippery slope to becoming _that_.

But, since Chan was being honest with himself, his friendship with Minho doesn’t weigh as heavy on his heart and his mind as his friendship with Jaebum had been. Jaebum had always had a temper, one that Chan had always been careful not to trigger. Not only that, but Chan was always aware of the fact that he was below the prince, and his parents, back at the Im castle.

With Minho, it’s easy to forget he’s a prince. Though sometimes, when Chan and Minho are alone, Chan can see exactly why Minho’s been told that his attitude gives away his rank. The way he holds himself, the sharpness of his eyes, the way he speaks when he wants things done, they’re all subtle reminders.

“Regretfully, we won’t be able to spend too much time together tomorrow.” Minho tells him one day, months later. They had been walking around the castle, something Minho had more frequently joined Chan in as the weather got to to be more tolerable. “My parents and I will be heading past down, visiting a local lord. It will only be for a few days.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your parents leave the castle for days at a time.” Chan comments.

“They typically do not need to. I usually handle most things. What we’re going to discuss is something that could potentially affect the entire Lee territory, which is why they’ll be coming.”

“It’ll be rather empty without you.”

“Just say you’ll miss me.” Minho teases.

✥

Chan startles at the blaring of what he assumes is the warning system of the castle. The Im castle had something similar for if the castle ever fell under attack. 

He peeks out his room and the halls are in utter chaos. He can barely make out what anyone is saying, and even what he can make out it’s out of context so he’s completely lost.

He doesn’t know why he begins to run, but he figures it’s because everyone else in the halls are running. He makes it to the new infirmary where Felix scrambles around, looking frazzled and hectic. He doesn’t even seem to realize that Chan is in the room until he literally runs into him.

“Oh. Chan. Thank the Gods you’re here.” Felix yells, though there is no need to because it’s quiet in the infirmary save for the sound of Felix’s footsteps echoing across the floor.

“What’s going on? What’s with the horns?”

“Changbin just arrived. The convoy was attacked. They’re injured.” Felix says.

Felix doesn’t need to say who ‘they’ are. It’s obvious that it’s Minyoung, Junho, and Minho.

“How bad?”

The look that Felix gives Chan sends chills down his spine and he can’t help but stand there, because until he sees them in person and can get his hands on them there is nothing he can do to help them.

“They’ll be here shortly.”

Chan nearly pukes at the sight of the blood that’s pouring from Minho’s wounds. His breathing is shallow and his eyes are closed, clearly not conscious enough. Minyoung seems to be mostly untouched, as she stands over her son, touching his face and whispering his name.

Junho has injuries that are not life threatening. He brushes Felix off and points to Minho. Jisung also has a few cuts here and there, but like Junho they aren’t anything to seriously worry about.

“What the hell happened.” Chan says as he begins cutting away the fabric of Minho’s already torn robe.

“Ambush. A bunch of thieves figured that we’d have enough money to risk attacking us. They got a hold of Minho and stabbed him before the guards were able to subdue them. They cut his throat as well.” Junho explained, looking over his son. “Minyoung and I are relatively fine.”

If Minyoung and Junho are fine then Minho is the opposite of fine. He looks like he’s on death’s door. And as Chan finally tears away the fabric to get a good look at Minho’s stomach his own stomach drops when he realizes Minho’s breathing is becoming more labored.

Not only that, but the extent of the damage is nothing that Chan and Felix can heal with their simple medicine. Minho coughs, and Chan groans when he sees blood coming out the corner of Minho’s mouth.

“No, no!” Minyoung screams as Felix tries to move her back, because even he can tell that this isn’t looking too good for Minho.

“He’s going to die.” Junho muttered, eyes glossing over. Nobody wanted to think it, but it was the truth. Minho’s barely breathing at this point. Junho turns to hug his wife, who doesn’t let go of Minho’s hand.

The queen’s wails and the look of pain on everyone’s faces are too much for Chan to handle. Minho was his _friend_, and he couldn’t just let him die. 

Chan puts both hands on Minho’s torso, nearly bursting into tears himself as he realizes that Minho’s heart is barely beating. He’s clammy under Chan’s touch, cold. Felix begins to walk towards Chan, clearly thinking that he’s going into some sort of shock at this. 

But Chan’s mind is clear. He closes his eyes, willing himself to ignore those around him as he begins to speak, low. He feels the magic radiate out of hiding in his body, flowing into his hands, and into Minho.

He barely realizes that the room has gotten quiet as he mutters the spell he knows by memory, voice raising as he begins to sweat with the strain of the spell leaching his magic. He feels himself go weak, but wills himself to stay up.

Chan nearly breaks the spell when he feels Dori climbing up his legs, nails digging into his clothes as she makes her way up to perch on his shoulder. He must be imagining it, because he swears he feels stronger as she begins to purr against his head.

What strength that Dori has provided fades quickly as he reaches the end of the spell. He can barely keep himself up, and when he finally stops speaking he licks his dry lips, with an equally dry tongue. When he opens his eyes he sees that the injuries on Minho are gone, as if they never happened.

Minus the blood that still stains his clothes and the blankets underneath.

Minho has barely taken his first steady breath since he’s been in the room before Chan collapses, fading into darkness.

The room stares at Chan’s crumbled form in awe, before looking back to Minho who gasps and opens his eyes, sitting straight up on the bed and looking around the room.

“What.” Minho gasps as he touches all along himself, touching his stomach where he could have sworn had a massive hole in it not even ten minutes ago, “Happened?”

“You’ve been essentially brought back from death.” Felix mutters, staring blankly at Chan’s still form. Dori hadn’t jumped off when Chan had collapsed, but she wasn’t harmed in the fall. She sits by Chan, staring around the room and Felix swore if cats could have expressions then Dori would look _smug_. 

“Mom, Dad, Changbin, Ji-” Minho begins rambling.

“We’re all fine, Minho.” Jisung whispers, as if he doesn’t want to disturb the false sense of peace. His eyes are also trained on Chan, before he raises his glossy eyes to Minho. “And you? How do you feel?”

Minho feels over himself with his hands, first going to his stomach where he could swear was nearly destroyed by a knife. As he touches himself he begins to slide off the bed feet surprisingly steady after all he’s been through the past hour.

“Maybe you should rest.” Changbin says, but Minho doesn’t hear him. His attention is on Chan now.

“What happened to him? Is he okay?” he gets close enough to kneel, reaching a hand out to touch at his forehead. He doesn’t react, and Minho honestly thinks he’s dead until he feels a breeze come from his nose.

“He’s the reason you’re still alive.” Felix breathes. “We should get him to a bed. Then we’ll talk.”

Chan startles awake, gasping for breath as his eyes focus around the room. Then he sees what’s woken him.

Dori. Slapping at his face with her paw.

He has half a mind to shoo her away but when he tries to move his hand he finds himself feeling fatigued. Where he can’t even find the strength to life a hand.

“C’mon, Dori.” Chan mumbles, closing his eyes again, “Let me sleep.”

She seems to listen, because the next that that Chan wakes up it’s on his own terms. This time he’s able to move more of his body, even to the point of sitting up in the bed. Dori sits in his lap, moving when he does, only to resettle in his lap once he’s sat up in the bed.

“Oh. You’re awake.” Felix approaches, though he keeps his distance. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“W-water.” Chan whispers. Felix nods and is out of sight briefly before coming back with a glass of water. He begins to hand it to Chan, but he hesitates, eyes landing on Dori. Chan reaches out, meeting Felix halfway. He’s glad he didn’t drop the glass and chugs the water before it suddenly becomes too heavy for him to hold. “Oh, that’s better.”

Felix smiles, “Good. We’ve been trying to get some water in you the past few days, but-”

“Did you say _days_?” Chan chokes out.

Felix nods. “You’ve been sleep for the past four days. Every time we tried to do so much as move you Dori hissed at us.”

“You let her hissing stop you?” Chan chuckles.

“No, but we left you well enough alone when she scratched not only me, but Changbin as well.” Felix shows his hands, which have shows the scars of his battle with Dori. “She barely let us put you on the bed before she decided she didn’t like us for whatever reason.”

Chan looks down at Dori, who licks at her paw, innocent act on high.

“Sorry. She’s never done that before.” Chan apologizes.

“Chan, trust me. There is _nothing_ to be sorry about.” Felix sighs. “We’re just all glad you’re alright. You had us worried. Do you remember what happened?”

Chan remembers in full detail how he used his magic for the first time in nearly a year to save Minho’s life. Even if he had forgotten, the state of his body would have served as a reminder. “Yes. I remember.”

“Good. It’d have been a hell of a story to tell if you didn’t.” Felix nods. “Is it alright if I tell the others that you’re awake? They’ve been stopping by every day since…” Felix hesitates clearly not knowing what to say. Since the attack? Since Chan saved Minho’s life? Since it was revealed that Chan was a magic wielder? “Since you went into your hibernation. They’ll be glad to know you’re awake. If you’re up to it?”

“People visited me?” Chan asks.

Felix scoffs. “Don’t act so surprised. You’re a popular member of the castle, don’t you know. Besides, you _saved_ Minho’s life. Of course people are going to see you when you’re unwell.”

“Oh. I just wasn’t expecting it. Who came?”

“Nearly the whole castle would have came if I didn’t put restrictions on who could come in.” Felix starts, gently taking the cup from Chan so that he could refill it. “Minyoung, Junho, Minho, Changbin, Jisung. Even Seungmin and Woojin dropped by when they had the chance.”

As Felix lists off who visited him Chan warms up. He hadn’t expected many people to come to him when he wasn’t well. He’d known he had made friends at the castle, but to have so many wanting to see him when he wasn’t even awake, just to make sure he was okay, sent contentment through his blood.

“So, is it okay for me to tell them you’re awake? Or you could use some more rest?” Felix prods for an answer.

“I’ve been sleeping the past four days. I hardly think I need more rest.” Chan answers.

At that Felix beams, “Good. I’ll be back soon. I probably won’t be alone though, so prepare yourself.”

What Chan was not prepared for was to be practically smothered by the queen the moment she entered the room. Dori had jumped from the bed as if she could tell it was coming, leaving Chan to fend for himself.

“Chan. I’m so glad you’re alright.” Minyoung says as she backs up and takes Chan’s face in her hands. “You are doing fine? Right? Is there anything I can do for you? Have someone bring you a warm meal? Something to drink?”

“I’m fine, Minyoung. Thank you.”

“When you had fell,” she whispers, looking into Chan’s eyes, “I thought that you had _died_. I was terrified that we’d lose you.”

The words and intensity of Minyoung’s eyes cause Chan to blush, moving his eyes away from hers for a moment to see who had walked in with her. Felix, of course, along with Junho and Minho who stood back.

“You’re making the boy uncomfortable, Minyoung.” Junho pesters, coming up to put a hand on her shoulder. He looks down at Chan and overs him a smile, “We’ve been worrying over you the past few days.”

“I’m sorry to cause all the stress.”

Minyoung throws her head back and laughs, though it sounds wet and when Chan finally looks back up at her he’s shocked to find tears in her eyes. “Stress? Chan, you’ve caused us more joy than anything. You… you saved my son. _Our_ son.” she moves her hand to where Junho’s is on her shoulder, squeezing it for support.

“Speaking of son, maybe we should give Minho and Chan some time together.” Junho whispers. “We’ll go and bring you back something to eat, Chan. Is there anything in particular you would like?”

“You don’t have to do th-” the words die on Chan’s tongue at the look he’s given by the queen and king. Really though, it isn’t their job to serve him. “Uh. Something light? I haven’t eaten the past few days and don’t want to upset my stomach with something heavy.”

“We can manage that. We’ll be back shortly.” Minyoung walks out the room, a woman on a mission, with her husband struggling to keep up.

“Sorry about that.” Minho’s voice pulls Chan’s attention towards him. “She’s been going on and on about you the past couple of days. She needed to see how you were doing.” Minho approaches the bed, where he hovers over hesitantly, clearly looking around for something.

“She left with your parents. Well, not _with_ them. Dori walked out the room when they did.” Chan supplies, figuring that was the cause of his hesitation. His hunch proves to be right, as Minho sits down at the foot of the bed and looks at Chan.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

Minho raises his eyebrows and sighs, “Chan. You don’t have to put up an act for us. How are you, _really_?”

Chan looks away from Minho, looking down at his hands where he plays with his own fingers. Finally he looks back up, “I feel exhausted, if I’ll be honest. But, it’s to be expected after what happened.”

“What… _exactly_ happened, Chan? Because I’ve been up the past few days trying to piece together this puzzle but the pieces aren’t fitting how I’d like them to.” Minho asks.

“I…” there’s no point in lying. Felix’s sitting in the corner of the room at the only desk, clearly acting like he isn’t paying attention when he may as well be staring at the two. “I saved your life, I guess. That’s what everyone’s telling me.”

“You’re being cryptic, Chan.”

Of course he was, this wasn’t something that was easy for him to admit. He wished he could like, wished that they never knew what magic was and that Felix wasn’t a magic user who clearly knew _something_ was up. Even then, if Felix wasn’t there and they were ignorant to the use of magic in the world, they deserved to know. After what they’ve done for Chan, he should be able to trust them with at least this.

“I used a spell, Minho. I used magic and I healed your injuries.” Chan states plainly.

“How long have you been able to use magic?” Minho asks. It’s not an accusatory tone, more of one that is curious.

“As long as I can remember. Since I’ve been a kid. Probably all my life. I was born with it, anyway.” Chan says.

“And you never used any magic while you were in this castle?”

“I haven’t used my magic in well over a year. So, not at all while I’ve been here.” Chan mutters.

“Why did you use it then? If you were willing to let your magic be dormant.”

Chan’s head snaps up at this, eyes nearly bulging out his head. “I… I couldn’t let you _die_, Minho. If I hadn’t done _anything_ you’d have been dead, buried.” he chokes out, “Why should I have let you die? Your injuries were too severe for you to come back from. I… I had to.”

“You never once mentioned anything about being able to use magic. You didn’t _have_ to do what you did. You could have let me die, and have your magic still been a secret. Nobody would have blamed you, Chan.” Minho looks at him intensely.

“You’re my _friend_. How could I let that happen to you?” Chan nearly yells. 

At this Minho looks away, hand coming up to rub his face. “What toll did that spell take on you?”

“A lot.”

“Felix said that if he had attempted the same spell, he’d have probably died about halfway in.”

“He’d have died sooner than that.” Chan whispers, looking over at Felix who stiffens at this, not trying to hide at this point that he’s listening in. “It’s a very intense spell, that will kill weaker magic wielders.”

“You risked your life for me.”

“I knew I’d survive.” Chan says.

“And if you knew you wouldn’t have?” Minho whispers.

“I’d have still done it.”

“Because I’m the prince?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

“Minho, explained to us what the two of you discussed, yesterday.” Minyoung says, hands in her lap as she looks at Chan. “You were willing to do all that for him, for us, for this kingdom. You would have been fine with dying, as long as Minho lived.”

Chan wants to say something, but the tone in her voice tells Chan it’s probably best to remain silent as she and Junho speak.

“It was a very selfless act, Chan. Something that not many people would do.” Junho hums in agreement with his wife. “We have a lot to thank you for, Chan. More than you could ever know. Is there anything that we can do for you?”

“Excuse me?” that catches Chan off guard.

“Is there anything you would like from us? From the Lee kingdom to show our gratitude? Money? You name it, we will provide it for you. It is the least we can do.” Junho offers. 

“I don’t need anything. You two have already given me more than enough in my time here. More money than you already give me will do me no good.” Chan assures them. “I am fine. All I ask is, is it okay for me to stay here? In the castle.”

At this the queen and king balk.

“I lied to you for the past year, I didn’t tell any of you what I was capable off. I deceived you. Are you still willing to have me live here, so close to you and your family?” Chan hurries to explain.

“Chan. We are sure you have your reasons for not telling us about your abilities. We do not hold it against you. Of _course_ it is okay for you to remain here. We would never kick you out.” Minyoung reaches forward to take Chan’s hand in her own and squeeze it. “You’re as much family as anyone else here. We don’t kick out family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really appreciate the comments you've been leaving! Thank you so much for them, they're a blast to read. After this point the updates will be weekly, as shown in my update schedule. See you all in a week~
> 
> [My NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t think I need a new room.” Chan looks around the room in awe, amazed at the sheer size of it. It’s larger than the infirmary, and nearly four times as big as the room he currently occupied.

“It doesn’t matter what you think, Chan, in this matter. It has been done. Your personal belongings have already been moved to this room, along with a few new additions to your wardrobe.” Seungmin responds. “The queen and king have approved of the room change, and even insisted on it. To reject this would be very rude.”

“They didn’t even ask me.”

“Because they knew you would have said no.” Seungmin counters, smile on his face. “You’re not one to accept gifts, Chan. We’ve all come to learn that. That being said, the queen and king have put you in a more luxurious room to thank you for what you’ve done for Minho.”

“And the clothes?”

“The people of the castle are just as grateful as the king and queen. Yerim has been practically working day and night to make sure that you would have new clothing to wear. Of higher quality than you usually get.” Seungmin explains. “She is not the only one, the shoemaker has also been working on new shoes for you. The kitchen is preparing all of your favorite foods for tonight.”

“All of my favorites? For what? Wait, how do they even know what I like to eat?”

“Minho told them. He’s seen what you usually go for in the kitchen. And for the party tonight, of course.”

“Party?” Chan whips around alarmed, looking at Seungmin. “What party?”

“The one to celebrate Minho’s second chance at life. We were simply waiting for your recovery to have it. Now that you’re officially cleared for fun, we’re getting a move on with the plans.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me to have the party. It’d have been fine without me.” Chan mutters.

“There are two people needed for the party to happen. The prince himself, and the man who saved his life. Can’t have one without the other. I’ll let you relax and get used to your new room. Someone will come and pick you up when it’s time for the party, alright?” Seungmin waved goodbye and slipped out the room, leaving the door open so that two cats can slip past him and jump onto Chan’s new bed.

“I haven’t even gotten a chance to enjoy my new room and here you are, already making yourself comfortable on the bed.” Chan playfully scolds Dori, before looking at Soonie. “You too. Don’t you have a prince to bother?”

“Who are you talking to?”

Chan turns around to see who’s caught him in the act of talking to the cats, though he already recognizes it as Minho’s voice. “Uh. The cats.”

“You’re talking to the cats?” Minho steps into the room, not even asking permission as he stands next to Chan to look at the two cats on the bed. “Do they ever speak back to you?”

“No, but they listen to me ramble and that’s enough for me.” Chan leans forward to pet both of the cats.

“How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing better than I was last week.” Chan turns to sit down on his new bed, pulling Soonie into his lap. “What brings you by?”

“I was coming to see how you liked your new room.” Minho says, “And to ask if you’d like anything else?”

“It’s rather large for just me, but I can’t say that I don’t like it. Did you know your parents were doing this for me?”

“Of course. I know everything that goes on in the castle, Chan. They suggested it, and I agreed with the idea, even if I knew you wouldn’t like it. You’d have denied anything else that we’d offer you.”

“I have half a mind to take all this back to my old room.”

“Which is why it was locked after the fact. Though I’m sure it wouldn’t stop you if you really put your heart into it.” Minho sighs. “May I sit?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the prince, after all.” Chan teases as Minho scowls at him, picking up Dori and sitting her in his lap as he sits next to Chan. 

“It’s your room, Chan. Not mine.” Minho brings Dori up to his face, cooing at her before turning back to Chan.

“It’s your castle.”

“Technically, it is my parents.”

“It will be yours some day.”

“We’ll see about that.” Minho stands up from the bed, dropping Dori into Chan’s lap to join the other cat. “Now that I know you’re okay with your new accommodation, I’ll be going. I have a lesson to attend to before tonight.”

“Lesson? Who knew the prince was so diligent about his education.” Chan teases, gently pushing the cats off his lap so he can stand up. They begin to play on the bed as their owners speak. “It’s not going to be too boring, is it?”

“Only slightly. It’s a skill that will possibly help me in the future. Seungmin’s taken to attending the lessons with me, as he doesn’t know much about the subject himself. I’m a little embarrassed to say that he’s excelling at it while I still struggle.” Minho shakes his head. “I’ll see you tonight, Chan.”

Chan doesn’t even know why he entertains the thought of skipping out on whatever party the castle had planned. Maybe he should have found a hiding place before Felix came barging in, followed by Jisung. Felix stands with his hands on his hips, looking down at where Chan lays curled in the plush bed.

“I told you it was smart we get here early, see, he isn’t even dressed.” Felix gives Jisung a look that says _I told you so_ before turning his attention back to Chan. “Come on, time to get out of bed. The party starts in half an hour and you’re nowhere near presentable.”

Chan does not even begin to fight Felix as his friend pulls him from the bed and leads him over to the wardrobe. He does most of the work in getting Chan dressed; Felix picks out everything from the clothes to the shoes, to jewelry that Chan has never seen before.

“Almost done.” Felix says as he smooths Chan’s clothes out, looking his friend over. Jisung simply stood in the background, giving input whenever Felix asked for it.

“What more could you possibly want to do?”

“Hair. Can I color it for you?”

Chan wants to say no, that he’s fine with his plain dark brown hair, but then Felix is doing The Eyes and he finds himself giving in. 

✥

“I thought this party was for Minho.” Chan glares at Woojin, who sips on a glass of wine.

Woojin savors what he has in his mouth before swallowing and shooting Chan a cheeky grin. “We lied. I knew if Seungmin said the party was for you we’d have to practically drag you down here by force. I knew you’d come for Minho.”

“This is all too much for me.”

“Stop that.” Felix holds his hand up, shaking his head. “Chan, I know you’re all humble and everything, but can you please enjoy this _one_ night. We are all here because of _you_. We are your friends, we like you, you’re a staple in the castle now. Yes, this is mainly because you saved Minho’s life, but let us enjoy your company. You can stay in your room all day tomorrow without being bothered.”

Chan understands why they didn’t tell him the party was for him. Still, a heads up from Felix would have been nice before he had been thrust into the great hall, pulled up to the front and center as the king and queen thanked him again for saving Minho’s life in front of what looked like the entire castle.

And the prince, the bastard, had sat there with a smug look on his face as Chan stood awkwardly between his parents. Then, once the food was served, he was seated next to Minho at the front of the room. Not that he minded sitting next to Minho, it’s just he didn’t think it was his place to be sat next to him, or the king and queen.

As promised, the meal that was served was one of his favorite dishes, and after the dirty plates were taken away there were still platters of food around for everyone to graze off. Chan is at least grateful that those at the party were people he knew.

“I highly doubt that I’ll remain unbothered.” Chan sips at his own wine slowly. He doesn’t drink the stuff much, so he’s sure he’s a lightweight. The last thing he needs is for him to get drunk and embarrass himself. “Dori will probably find a way to catch my attention one way or another tomorrow.”

“Unbothered by us, at least.” Felix clarifies. “You’re catching a few eyes. Maybe it has something to do with the new hair.”

Chan brings his hand up to his head, having forgotten that Felix had changed it to have lighter brown highlights in the heat of the moment. “Don’t pat yourself too hard on the back, Felix.”

“Speaking of catching eyes,” Seungmin has moseyed over to join the small huddle, “Has anyone around the castle caught your eye, Chan? You’ve been here for almost a year and haven’t mentioned anyone. Has anyone gotten your interest?”

“No.” Chan surveys the room to see who all might have an eye on him, though he only meets eyes with Minho momentarily before the prince is back talking with Yerim. “I can’t say that anyone has.”

“All these people in the castle, and nobody has caught your attention?” Jisung teases, “I find that hard to believe.”

Chan shrugs, not really having a response to the younger man. It’s not like he was looking for anyone. Sure, he found a few people attractive, but it didn’t go past more than a physical attraction.

“What’s your type, Chan?” Felix wraps his fingers tightly around the wine glass in his hands, curiosity in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Chan answers truthfully. He’s never really thought about his type. Back when he was sleeping with Jaebum, the prince had told him that he wasn’t allowed to see anyone else. Chan hadn’t thought much of it but he never consciously sought people out. Now that he thinks back on it he has to hold back a wince; Jaebum didn’t give Chan the opportunity to find love for himself.

“Well, what do you like? Women? Men? Both?” Felix pushes on.

“Uh.” Chan looks around the group, who all look at him with the same curiosity in their eyes. Some of them have a smile on their face, as if they know something he doesn’t, and he’s sure they do. “Men. I guess. I’ve only been with a m- with men.”

“No need to be shy about it.” Felix winks and points to himself and Jisung, “We’re not going to judge you here. You really don’t think anyone here is pretty? Nobody has caught your attention?”

“Felix, if you keep going on like that I’m going to start thinking that _you’re_ attracted to me. I know Jisung doesn’t hold a candle to me, but he’s right there.” Chan jokes. Jisung attempts to splutter out a response as the group around him laughs and his misfortune. “Sorry, Jisung, I couldn’t help it.”

“It looks like I’m missing all the fun here.” Minho’s voice comes from right behind Chan, nearly causing the mage to jump out of his skin. He hadn’t even noticed Minho approaching the. “What was the joke?”

“There was no joke!” Jisung yelps, wrapping his arm around Felix all while glaring daggers at Chan. “Nothing is funny, they’re laughing at nothing.”

“Jisung, you know you’re the only one I love.”

“Ick.” Seungmin pretends to gag, “Get me away before they start to kiss.”

“Speaking of getting away, I’ve come to get Chan away from here. You don’t mind if I steal him, do you? I’m sure he’s tired and wants to go to bed.”

“Don’t allow us to hold you back. Take him.” Woojin winks.

“Is it alright for us to leave? Isn’t the party all about us?” Chan asks once Minho has lead him out into the hallway. Now that they’re out of the crowded room Chan realizes just how stuffy it had began to get inside.

“My parents didn’t expect for you to stay for the entire night in the first place.” Minho begins to lead Chan back to his room. “I must say, I like your hair. Did you do it yourself?”

“Felix insisted on doing it for me. I’m just glad he didn’t make it purple like his hair.”

“It suits you; you look good with it.” Minho smiles, “Aside from all the attention you received, did you enjoy tonight?”

“I did. It was nice.” Chan smiles at his friend, “I heard you had mentioned what foods I liked to the kitchen staff. Thank you, it was nice of you.”

“It was nothing worth thanking me over.”

They’ve finally arrived to where Chan’s new room is. He pauses outside his closed door and turns to look at Minho fully. “You didn’t have to walk me back, I’m sure I would have made it back here on my own.”

“I would have had to head back this way eventually, Chan. My room is here, you know.” Minho points to the door behind them.

“Your room is across from mine?” Chan gapes at Minho.

“Yes. And my parents room is the one right down the hall. There is one more spare empty room in the hall, but you just happened to get the one closest to me.” Minho grins, “You didn’t think all bedrooms here were as large as yours?”

The information takes a moment to process. When it does Chan squeaks out, “This is the royal hall. Not just anybody is allowed here. Why this of all places?”

“My parents and I talked it out and decided that this would be the best fit for you. We could have moved you near where Seungmin and Woojin sleep, as those rooms are dedicated to those who are part of the royal court, but this was the end decision.” Minho tilts his head, “Many would think it’s an honor. But you’re not like many people I know, Chan.”

Chan leans against his door, throwing his head back to avoid Minho’s gaze. Had he been making eye contact, he’d have seen the way Minho’s eyes raked up and down his body before settling on his neck. “No wonder you ‘dropped by’ earlier. You are right across the hall.”

“You’ll get to see my beautiful face every day when you leave. Isn’t that exciting?”

“They don’t call you the humble prince, right?” Chan turns and opens the door. He doesn’t even step in his room before sighing. “Your cat is still here.”

“I think Soonie’s taken a liking to Dori. After all, Dori is the only other cat here at the moment.” Minho steps forward, peering past Chan to see what his cat is doing. “If you want, I can take Soonie back to my room.”

“Please. I can barely handle sleeping with the one cat.”

The aforementioned cats sit on the bed, staring at their owners. Chan looks around the room, wondering if they’ve destroyed anything as Minho walks to the bed and scoops up the orange cat. “Well, Dori is more than welcome to sleep with me; the more cats in my room the better.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Minho. Dori has this knack for getting out in ways I don’t understand is possible. She might end up spending more time in your room than mine.”

“Well, as long as you come to visit with her, I don’t think I’d mind that at all.” 

✥

“Chan. It’s nice to see that you’re up and about and doing well.” Junho motions for Chan to sit down. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Chan stares at the king then looks to where the queen gives him a gentle smile. Minho had lead him here, telling Chan that his parents would like to speak with him.

“We were wanting to offer you a position in the royal court.” Minyoung finally speaks. “We had wanted to speak with you earlier about this, but Minho insisted that you get your rest and time to yourself before we bombarded you with this.”

Minho shrugs as if it’s no big deal.

“I know it may sound daunting at first, but it’s something that we’re sure you can handle and you would be given the proper guidance for the tasks.”

Chan swears he breaks out in a cold sweat, in the still warm autumn heat, as those words are spoken. He knows very well what being part of a royal court is about, he was in one for nearly six years of his life. It’s almost like he’s come full circle from where he was two years ago. The other three in the room notice his shift in comfort.

“Unlike the new room, Chan, this is something you’re allowed to say no on with no hard feelings.” Minho leans over and nudges him, trying to get his friend to loosen up. “And before you ask, this is partially because of what you did for me last week. But you were going to be asked in a few years if you remained here, considering all you do for the castle.”

“All I do?”

“Chan, you liven the people up. Break them out of their shells. Influence them to do things they would have previously said impossible. We’ve asked around on people’s thoughts on you, and not one single negative word was said. You’re young, but mature for your age and this is something that we’d trust you with.” Junho clarifies. “You’ve brought a little bit of life back into this castle.”

“What would I even do? You have everything you need already in your court.”

“That depends solely on you, Chan. We have a few options that would work out for you.” Minyoung says.

“Like becoming the Lee mage?” Chan narrows his eyes.

“It was an option, yes. We mentioned it to Felix and he said you’d be more qualified for the position than he is. We aren’t pressuring you to take that route.” Minyoung admits. “Though if you decided to you would have Felix’s blessing.” 

“You kept your magic hidden for a reason, maybe you aren’t fully comfortable using it, and we understand that. Which is why the other options would be more suited to your tastes. You could be another advisor, part of the royal guard, if you’d like. It’s all up to you.” Minho explains.

“And if I say no? I like what I do around the castle now.”

“Then we would leave you doing just that. We explored every option, and that is one that we figured you’d most likely want. It doesn’t hurt to put the offer on the table.” Junho nods, “At this point in time you’re not up for it. We won’t push you. Should you change your mind, come back to us and we’ll talk about it a little more. For now, we’re done. Minho, Chan, you’re free to leave.”

“Even me?” Minho asks.

“Yes,” Junho laughs. “Even you. Go enjoy your time son, before we start working you again.”

Minho stands up and waits for Chan to do the same. Once they’re both outside the hall Minho looks over at Chan.

“Now that that’s out of the way.” Minho starts off, and Chan’s amused because for the first time since meeting the man, he actually appears to not be fully confident. Chan bites his tongue to not tease him about it. “I was wondering, if you’d like to go somewhere with me?”

“Somewhere?” Chan furrows his eyebrows, “Such as?”

“The nearby town has a festival for every season. It just so happens the autumn festival is currently going on, and will be until the end of the week. I was hoping you’d like to accompany me there. They have different treats you might like, the freshest fruits, and maybe you can stock up on whatever you need for your medicines.”

“You’re so ready to go out, even after the attack?” Chan raises his eyebrows.

“I won’t let a bunch of theives stop me from getting to know the people of the town.” Minho frowns. “They probably think that I’m dead after all that. I’m sure word has spread to the town that the prince has been ill. I need to show my face and prove they hadn’t gotten the best of me.”

“They very nearly did.” Chan reminds him. “I’m not one for festivals, but I think I’ll go. Jisung or Changbin will be joining us, right?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Truth be told, Minho wanted it to be time spent just between the two of them.

“Oh. Well then, I’ll ask them when I stop by the guard station. I have to drop something off to Felix anyway. What day were you wanting to attend the festival, so I know what to tell them?”

“Three days from now. It’ll be the peak of the festival, where there will be the most vendors and activities. You really don’t have to invite Changbin or Jisung. I think we’re capable of going by ourselves.”

“Minho, you nearly died last time you stepped out the castle. We’re going to a place much more crowded than where you were ambushed in the woods. I’m not going there with you without someone to watch your back.” Chan’s tone lets Minho know that this is final, and there is no room for argument.

“Fine. Whatever he demands.” Minho relents. “Knock on my door tonight when you have your answer, so I know who’ll be joining us.”

“Great. I’ll be going now, I’ll see you tonight, Minho.”

“I asked him to the autumn festival.”

“And he said?” Woojin hums, looking up from where he’s discussing business with Seungmin.

“Yes.”

“That’s good. You wanted him to say yes.”

“He’s on his way to invite Changbin or Jisung. He says I need protecting.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. You did nearly die two weeks ago. It would probably be safer for you to travel with someone who is trained to defend you. Even your mother has begun to take a guard or two out with her when she explores.” Woojin says.

“I wanted it to be just us.” Minho practically pouts, going over to slump down on the floor between Seungmin and Woojin.

“A prince shouldn’t sit on the floor. There are perfectly good seats all around us.” Seungmin jokes, dropping his pencil and turning to look down at Minho. “Did you tell Chan that you wanted it to be just the two of you?”

“No.” Minho admits.

“What exactly did you say when you asked him to the autumn festival?” Seungmin gently prods, “Did he get the implication that you wanted it to be something a little more personal.”

“No.” Minho repeats. He then retells the two about how asking Chan had went.

“You’ll probably have to explain your feelings in more detail in order for Chan to get that you like him more than a friend.” Woojin advises. “You haven’t been the most subtle about your advances, Minho.”

“Woojin’s right. Even _I_ could pick up on them. Chan may just be oblivious.” Seungmin pipes in.

“How do I do that?”

“Minho, you’re to become king eventually. You’re going to have to get over your fear of telling your crush that you like him.”

✥

Though Minho doesn’t really get the chance to fully confess how he feels to Chan before the day they planned to travel to the festival. He had wanted to tell Chan the night when he came in the room, confirming that not only would Changbin be accompanying them, but also Jisung and Felix, but it had flickered out his mind the second Chan asked him to tell him more about the festival.

Felix had even given Minho a sympathetic pat on the back when they had gathered in front of the castle to prepare to go to the festival. Minho had hopped onto his house without ease. Chan was to be riding with him, so he had to wait for the older man to hop on.

Minho would have laughed had there not been hearts in his eyes as he watched Chan struggle to get on the horse with him. “I can always get him to sit.”

“No. I got this.” Chan brushes him off as he struggles to mount the horse yet again. Minho tells himself he’ll give Chan two more tries before he makes the horse lower itself. After one more try Chan’s got his legs splayed on either side of the horse, his arms wrapped around Minho’s stomach. “See, I had it.”

“Took you long enough.” Jisung shouts from where he and Felix had been watching on their own horse.

They fall into formation as the horses lead them down to the village where the festival is being held. Changbin scouts in front of Minho and Chan while Jisung and Felix take up the rear. Once they get in the village Felix and Jisung go their separate way, having gotten the approval from Minho. Changbin ends up trailing behind Chan and Minho, though he manages to blend in with the crowd well.

“Prince Minho!” one of the girls at a flower stall greets him with a polite bow. “It is wonderful to have you at the festival this year; we missed your presence last year.” 

“I wasn’t in the country during the last fall festival, or else I’d have been here. You know I always enjoy taking your flowers back to my mother, Yulhee. They’re some of the most beautiful int he kingdom.”

“We had heard terrible news, that you had been attacked. We had even thought you were dead, but no news from the castle was sent out.” Yulhee places a hand over her heart, “I am glad to see that they’re just rumors.”

“I was attacked, but do not worry; the attackers have been dealt with. And, I’m still here.” Minho smiles.

“I’ve never seen you before.” Yulhee looks at Chan, who had been standing next to Minho while he listened to the two catch up. “I’m Yulhee, are you new around here?”

“I’ve been here for a year now.” Chan explains to the woman, “I’ve never been down here before; I’m always at the castle. Yulhee, was it? I’m Chan.”

“It is nice to meet you, Chan. Usually I see Felix or Jisung accompany Prince Minho to the autumn festival.” Yulhee holds out a bouquet of flowers for Minho to take, which he does without complaint.

“Oh, they’re around here, somewhere. Spending some time together. I told them to not stick too close to me and have fun. Changbin’s here too, watching me from somewhere.” Minho reaches into his pocket to pull out a handful of gold which he begins to hand to Yulhee.

“Prince Minho, please, that’s too much.” Yulhee tries to only take what the bouquet was worth.

“Nonsense.” Minho almost forcefully places the hold in her hands, “I can see that you’re going to need it.”

Yulhee takes the gold and places it in her pocket, before a hand comes to rest on her swollen stomach. “The midwife says she thinks there’s two in here. I really appreciate it, Prince Minho.”

“As I said, it is no problem.”

“Please, take another bouquet.” Yulhee insists, “If you’re going to give me all this money at least take some more flowers with you.”

Minho picks up a modest arrangement of flowers before handing it to Chan, who looks at them with confusion before accepting them. “Do you need me to carry the other ones as well?”

“No, Chan. The flowers are for _you_.” Minho smiles.

“Oh.”

“I hope to be back soon, Yulhee. Maybe not until after the children arrive. You must have your hands full, is Minhwan helping you enough?”

“Yes. He’s been even more wonderful with our son than he was before. This pregnancy has really taken a toll out on me, he’s been a great help. Enjoy the rest of the festival, Prince Minho. You too, Chan.”

“You didn’t have to give me the flowers. We could have given them to Jisung and Felix.” Chan holds the flowers close despite his words, a smile coming to his lips. “You talk to Yulhee often?”

“Every time I’m in town I try to say hi to the locals. It is good to grow close with the people of your kingdom. Yulhee has been through a lot these past few years, and I like to spend a little extra time with here when I can.”

“She’s very pretty.” Chan remarks.

“It is probably why her husband can’t keep his hands off her.” Minho hopes he sounds neutral as jealousy begins to bubble up at Chan noticing Yulhee’s looks.

“Then he is a lucky man.”

Chan, Minho finds, has this uncanny knack for getting people to absolutely fall in love with him. Minho shouldn’t be surprised, considering that he himself had been bewitched by the man when he first saw him, but he can’t help it. It’s almost like Chan is an entirely different person outside of the castle.

Minho isn’t saying that Chan is reserved, but he doesn’t see the man interact with anyone at the castle like he does with the village people. He can only stare with stars in his eyes as Chan excuses himself to dance with a young girl, her parents watching with amusement in their eyes.

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Changbin says.

Minho doesn’t even look at his friend as he watches Chan hand the bouquet he had been given to the young girl. “Real bad.”

✥

“Chan, I hope you had a good time today at the festival.” Minho begins, looking to the male who has remained quiet their entire time back. “I am glad you were willing to join me today.”

“I’m happy you asked me to come with you, Minho.” Chan looks up at Minho, his smile nearly hiding his eyes. “It was a spectacular experience, and it was nice being able to interact with the people of the village. And you were right; the fruits that they had were very enjoyable.”

“You know,” Minho starts, almost awkwardly, “When I asked you to join me at the festival I had planned for it to be only the two of us. While we did get a few moments privacy, it wasn’t nearly enough.”

“After what happened, you can’t afford to be out without your guards at this time.” Chan teases, bumping his shoulder into Minho’s. “Besides, it was only Changbin and Jisung to guard you. Felix was there to spend time with Jisung.”

Minho raises his eyebrows, realizing that Chan doesn’t get the underlining meaning of what he’s trying to say. “Something I understand, that still doesn’t change the fact I wanted to spend more time alone with you.”

“Minho, we spend plenty of time together in the castle.” They’ve come to a stop in the hall leading up to their rooms.

“Chan,” Minho begins to explain, “I wanted to spend alone time with you because I like you.”

“Oh, I like you too, Minho.”

“Chan, you misunderstand. I like you as more than a friend.”

“Oh.” Chan’s eyebrows furrow up and his smile turns down. “Why do you like me?”

“Excuse me? Why do I like you?” Minho’s caught off guard at this. But he could list all the ways if Chan really wants him to. Before he can start Chan cuts him off once more. 

“I think you’re confusing your feelings for me, Minho. You _can’t_ like me.” Chan explains, “At least, not like that. Minho, we’re friends, and I want to remain friends. But you can’t be serious about liking me.”

“I know how I feel, Chan.” Gods, how does Minho know. He’s been thinking about it for weeks, months. Wondering if it was worth telling the man or not. “I know how I feel about you.”

“You don’t. You can’t like me.” Chan shakes his head. “I’m sorry Minho, but I’m not worth your time. Please, there are plenty of other people out there for you to like. Just not _me_.”

Minho’s about to speak up before Chan hurriedly excuses himself and goes in his room, shutting the door hard behind him. Minho stands in the corridor looking at the shut door before making an about face, because he’s not going to deal with this reaction alone.

So he heads to the advisor officer where he knows Seungmin and Woojin will still be. It’s not late enough for them to have retired to bed.

“What happened?” Woojin asks alarmed as Minho storms into the room, clearly upset. “Are you okay, Minho?”

“No, I’m not okay. I did what you told me and it backfired horribly in my face.” Minho crosses his arms as he glares at Woojin.

“You mean telling him that you liked him?” Woojin stands up to get closer to Minho. “How exactly did it backfire?”

“It was almost like he got angry at me. For confessing my feelings.” Minho shakes his head. “He told me that I can’t like him. He asked me why I liked him then he didn’t even give me a chance to tell him why I feel like I do.”

“That’s an… odd reaction.” Seungmin pipes up from where he’s remained sitting at one of the desks in the office. “What happened during the festival? Did something sour his mood?”

“No, we had a great time, Seungmin. A fantastic time. He was happy and smiling the other time. He told me he had a great time.” Minho denies.

“Maybe he’s just flustered; it’s not everyday that a prince confesses to liking someone. Try to find him and have another discussion with him. So you can tell him why you feel the way you do. Make sure he knows you’re not pulling his leg.” Woojin offers as advice.

✥

Minho’s mood noticeably sours as the days go by and he hasn’t been able to talk with Chan. He’ll crack his bedroom door so that he’ll be able to hear with the older male leaves his room, but no matter what he never catches him in the act. In fact, he never hears the heavy door open, but he knows that Chan doesn’t stay in his room every day.

The most contact he had been able to get from the other was when they just both happened to be returning to their rooms for the night at the same time. Minho had saw Chan first, as the other man had been walking in front of him. Minho had picked up his pace in order to catch up with and speak to the other but Chan must have heard his footsteps because he all but ran to slip into his room and shut the door behind him.

He sees Chan’s cat more often than he sees Chan, Dori often slipping into his room through his cracked door. Sometimes she comes just to say hello, other times she comes to play with Soonie. When she does approach him he’ll bend down to pet her. “Dori, if you could knock some sense into your owner that would be great.”

Eventually his poor mood is noticed by his parents. During a discussion about trade with a tiny village off to the west his parents ask for his input. “I don’t really care.” he answers, much to the shock of everyone around the table. Minho was always one to give his opinion about everything going on with their ruling.

“You don’t care?” his father repeats in awe. “Minho, are you feeling alright? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“I’m fine.” Minho lies through his teeth, looking up from the detailed paper regarding the merits of the trade. “I say that you do whatever feels right.”

“We like the voice of our son when making these decisions.” Minyoung says. “If you aren’t feeling up to it today, Minho, we can leave it be and return to this another day in which you would be more willing to give your feedback.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Seungmin cuts in, standing up abruptly. “Minho hasn’t been up to his tasks the past few weeks. I think a few days to sit on this will do wonders for everyone at the table.”

Minho looks up wearily at his friend, who gathers up the papers scattered around the table to put in a safe place. Seungmin ushers him out the room and tells him that he’ll figure everything out for him, whatever that means.

✥

Which ends up with Seungmin seeking out Felix to help him in corning Chan so they can talk and get whatever is or isn’t going on between them over with. Seungmin knew that if he went alone Chan would find a way to avoid the conversation.

“Chan. How are you.” Seungmin asks, slamming the door to infirmary closed. Ever since Minho had confessed his feelings to Chan he had noticed that Chan avoided the library like it was the plague. Which meant that Chan found solace in the infirmary.

Felix was already there, having told Seungmin that he’d keep Chan busy so that they wouldn’t have to go searching around the castle for him. Chan turns away from where he’s been teaching Felix how to differentiate between plants to give Seungmin a smile. “I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m doing well.” Seungmin casually begins to walk up to Chan, knowing that this isn’t going to ring any alarms in his head. After Woojin had told him what was going on with Minho and Chan, Seungmin had continued to talk to Chan as if everything was alright. “What are you two up to?”

“Chan’s trying to help me with how I treat and heal wounds and sickness. I learn a little bit every day.” Felix grins, playing along with his act. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing. We’ve been at a standstill ever since Minho’s reluctance to listen and give much needed thoughts on a few matters. His mood has drastically went down.” Seungmin watches as Chan’s face falls, and he begins to fidget in his chair. “Have you talked to him recently, Chan?”

“Not in a while.” Chan admits, looking down at the floor. “I haven’t seen him either.”

“Because you’re in here all day.” Felix says. “Ever since we went out to the summer festival you’ve been cooped up here or in your room.”

“It’s because I’m here helping you.”

“Or because you’re in here trying to avoid Minho, like you have the past three weeks.” Felix cuts straight to the chase. “You aren’t around him, so you wouldn’t know this, but his mood has gone to shit.”

“What?” Chan looks honestly confused. “Why is that?”

“Probably because you’re avoiding him, when you two used to spend a good amount of time together.” Seungmin offers, “And please, don’t tell me you’re not avoiding him. He told us how you ran down the hall in an attempt to not speak with him.”

Guilt laces Chan’s expression now.

“We just want to know why, Chan?”

“Aren’t you all friends? He didn’t tell you?” Chan asks sharply, looking up between Seungmin and Felix. “Or talk amongst yourselves.”

“We heard his side of the story.” Felix shrugs, “But why can’t we hear yours. I don’t know what happened. You two were having a great time at the summer festival and then we get back and the next day you’re running from him as if he’s a rat.”

“You heard his side. Then you know what he said to me once we got back.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain why you’re acting the way you are. We know why he is.” Seungmin walks closer to Chan. “Do you not feel the same towards him? If so you should have said.”

Truth be told, Chan has never thought too hard about his feelings towards Minho. He can’t deny that he found the older man attractive, and that he stared at him longer than he had any right to, but that was on a physical level. On an emotional level… Chan still didn’t want to think about that.

“He’s probably confused.” Chan deflects, after realizing the other two in the room have been staring at him. “He probably is conflicted because of how I helped him, and that’s getting turned into what he thinks is attraction towards me.”

“Chan…” Felix begins, bringing a palm to his face and shaking his head.

“Chan,” Seungmin sighs, “Minho isn’t confusing his feelings towards you. He found you attractive and liked you _before_ that even happened, he just never acted on it. Trust me, he’s told me, Woojin, and Jisung about how he feels about you.”

Chan purses his lips at this.

“If you had tried to talk to him instead of running away, maybe you’d have realized it earlier.” Felix pats Chan’s shoulder. “He wasn’t even sure if you liked men until I asked you for him. That’s the main reason he never said anything. After what you said about how you’d risk your life if it mean he kept his, it just blew his feelings up.”

“Look, we’re not saying that you have to like him back. Or pressure you into trying to like Minho, if you don’t. But what we are saying is that you two need to talk, so that we all can get back into a familiar routine. One where you aren’t spending all your time hiding from Minho, and one where he is more willing to cooperate in political matters.” Seungmin suggests.

“Fine.” Chan gives up, “I’ll talk to him.”

“_Soon_.” Seungmin pushes, “Because if you don’t speak to him within the week, I’ll return with Woojin and Changbin, and have them physically drag you down to him. Okay.” With that Seungmin smiles sweetly and exits the room.

Chan turns his eye back to Felix. “You set this up.”

“It needed to be done. Now that it’s having an impact on Minho’s work we had to push you. Please, it won’t be that bad.”

“Why would he suddenly want to talk to me after I’ve spent the past three weeks ignoring him?” Chan says.

In the end, Chan doesn’t go to Minho of his own free will. He was ready to ride out the week deadline Seungmin have given him and call his bluff. Dori, on the other hand, has other plans that ruin Chan’s own. 

“Dori. Dori!” Chan calls, running after his stupid cat. “Get that out of your mouth.” Leave it to his cat to pick up the _one_ poisonous plant that was laying out on the table and to run off with it. If she swallowed it Chan would be forced to cause her to throw up to prevent her from being ill, or worse, dying. 

He isn’t paying attention to where she’s leading him, figuring that she’s just running anywhere she can to avoid him. She turns around a familiar corner, one that leads to his bedroom, and he can’t let that happen because she’s so good at hiding he wouldn’t find her until it’s too late.

When he rounds the corner, he begins to shout her name again, only to be caught off guard when he smashes into someone else, both of them falling onto the ground in a pile of limbs. Chan goes down hard on his elbow and he groans, rolling over off the person and beginning to nurse it. Even then his mind is still on his cat.

“Dori!”

“Minho, actually.”

This stops Chan cold, and he sits up to look at Minho, who looks a mess on the ground. Chan probably doesn’t look any better. His brain short circuits before he’s rushing to stand up and offer a hand to Minho, which the man takes. “Sorry.” Chan says flatly.

“In a rush?”

“In a rush to find a naughty cat.” Chan says, already peering over his shoulder to see if Dori is gone. He narrows his eyes once he sees his cat, sitting in front of Minho’s cracked door, licking her paw, leaf sat perfectly in tact to the side of her. She meows before slipping into Minho’s room, probably to play with Soonie. “Well, not in a rush anymore, I guess.”

“Oh. Good. I’ll be going then.” Minho says choppily, ready to leave.

“No, wait.” Chan reaches out his good arm to stop Minho, grabbing at his forearm. He quickly retracts his arm once he realizes what he’s done, but Minho has stopped to turn and look at him. Chan wasn’t exactly ready for this conversation, yet he figured he better get it over with. “We should talk.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re in the mood to talk?”

Chan nearly flinches. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“You did.”

“Look, Seungmin and Felix talked to me about some things. So do you want to talk or not?” Chan snaps.

“Fine. We can talk. Do you want your arm looked at first? You fell pretty hard on it.” Minho’s eyes go down to where Chan has been absentmindedly rubbing at his sore elbow.

“I’m one of the two people anyone goes to when they’re hurt. I think I’ll manage.” Chan shrugs. “Do you want to talk out here or somewhere more private?”

“Out here is fine. Nobody comes down this hall besides us, the cats, and my parents. What do you want to talk about?”

“I think I owe you an explanation. And an apology. First, sorry for avoiding you. I was trying to avoid the situation and my own worries, without thinking about how it would affect you. It was selfish of me.” Chan begins. “It’s just, I didn’t know how to react when you told me. I didn’t believe that you could like me, and I still don’t if I’ll be honest.”

“Why would I say that if I didn’t like you?” Minho leans against the wall as he hears Chan out. “It would be cruel.”

“It’s how I rationalized my reaction in my head. You deserved a calm headed response, not me blowing up in your face. I thought maybe you only felt that way because you felt you owed me for after what I did for you.” Chan admits.

“Chan, I liked you before that.”

“Well I know that _now_.” Chan mumbles. “After Seungmin told me. I just don’t understand why you would waste your time.”__

_ _“What do you mean waste my time?” Minho’s eyebrows furrow up in confusion._ _

_ _“With me. Even wasting feelings on me. You’re a prince, you’re meant to marry a princess and have children and spend the rest of your life with her.” Chan whispers, recalling what had happened to him two years ago. “Why would I waste my time with someone who would just leave me the second it becomes his duty to produce an heir and marry for the sake of diplomacy.”_ _

_ _Minho comes forward and wipes away a tear that Chan hadn’t even realized he had began to cry. Chan brings his own hand upward to wipe at his eyes. _ _

_ _“Chan, I get to marry whoever I want to marry. You’ve been here long enough to know I’m not courting anyone, nor have I or my parents spoken a word about ever doing it. My parents respect their children’s wishes. I’m not even attracted to women.” Minho sighs. “It’s understandable to have those doubts but had you said something three weeks ago, I’d have told you the same thing.”_ _

_ _“Why. Why do you even like me?” Chan sniffs, willing himself to stop crying and get it together._ _

_ _“From the moment I met you, when you treated me as if I was anyone else. You didn’t go heads over heels to please me, or smooze me. When I heard what you did for my mother I became even more interested in you. Even after you found out I was a prince, you didn’t change how you acted towards me, when many have.” Minho reaches both his hands up to swipe at the tears on Chan’s face. “It was almost like I was some commoner. Who didn’t have to abide by the rules or uphold any standards or put on a face. I had wanted to say something before the accident.”_ _

_ _“Why didn’t you?”_ _

_ _“I was scared.” Minho whispers. “That you would reject me, that you didn’t find me attractive, that you would end up trying to use me to get some kind of power. Then, after the accident, when you told me you would die to save me, that you didn’t want _anything_ in return for allowing me to live a full life. I just knew. When you reacted the way you did it crushed me.”_ _

_ _“I’m fucking horrible.”_ _

_ _“Yeah. We all make mistakes.” Minho lowers his arms. “So, while we’re talking. How _do_ you feel about me? Do you not feel the same?”_ _

_ _“I… I don’t know. The last person I was with really hurt me.” Chan says, “I didn’t even want to think of you that way, for fear of being hurt again.”_ _

_ _“What did they do?”_ _

_ _“That’s a story for a different day. I’ll tell you, I promise. It just messed me up.”_ _

_ _“I’m not them, Chan. I’m Lee Minho. And my eyes and heart are only on you. If you don’t like me, I’ll go and suck it up. But if there’s a chance, I’ll take it.”_ _

_ _Chan stares at Minho. “I think… I think I’d like that.” he whispers. “You’re right. You aren’t him. It’s wrong of me to put you in his place. We could try.”_ _

_ _Minho’s smile nearly blinds him. “Really?”_ _

_ _“Would your parents be okay with it? If they found out about us? Would we have to keep it a secret?” Chan inquires._ _

_ _“I think they love you more than me. There would be no issue.”_ _

_ _“Then we can try.” Chan reaches down to hold Minho’s hand. Minho stares into his eyes so long that he turns away, blush forming on his face._ _

_ _“You’re cute. It’s probably too soon to ask for a kiss, right?”_ _

_ _“A little.”_ _

_ _“Well then, whenever you allow me, there won’t be a day that goes by without my lips on yours.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I really appreciate the comments and I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys how it's going. Next chapter will be one of the longest in this fic.
> 
> [My NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	6. Chapter 6

“Dori, you can’t talk can you?” Chan looks up from the book he’s reading to look at his cat, who lounges on the desk next to him. She only gives him a soft _meow_. “But you can understand me.” 

_Meow._

Chan narrows his eyes at the cat, before looking down and flipping the page of the book. His scans the page before looking but up to Dori. “You can understand me. But you can’t talk in a way that I can understand. Yet. If you understand me meow twice.”

_Meow. Meow._

“I’ve been talking to a cat this entire time who’s been able to understand me. Months and months.” Chan reaches his hand out to Dori, who takes the hint and rubs her face against his palm. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

_Meow._

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chan had nearly turned the library upside down trying to find all the books on magic, and then he had to page through each and every one of them to find that his suspicion about his cat was true. “You couldn’t have made it more obvious earlier?”

Dori gives him a look.

“Are you talking to Dori?”

“Yes,” Chan doesn’t look away from his cat, curling his fingers around the back of her head to scratch at her ears. “I am talking to Dori. Dori can’t talk back, but that doesn’t really matter; she understands me.”

“She understands you?” Minho laughs, “You haven’t gone crazy, have you? She’s a cat. I know they’re intelligent creatures but not _that_ intelligent”

Dori turns around and hisses at Minho, causing him to take a step back in shock.

“I wouldn’t insult the magic cat.” Chan scratches at the base of Dori’s tail before giving her a soft part. “I thought maybe I was crazy. She always appeared smarter than other cats, but I thought maybe it was because she was the only company I had for a few months that I read too much into it. Then, back when I used that spell on you, she got on me and I had a moment where I felt stronger, and it helped me pull through to complete the spell.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I know I could have done the spell without her help, but her assistance did help.” Chan turns the book so that Minho can read it easier. He points at the section in particular he’d be reviewing. “She’s my familiar. Read this.”

Even as Minho takes the book to scan over the passage that Chan pointed out to him Chan continues to explain. “Familiars were a concept that I had known for years; all mages know of them. But not every mage has them. More often than not it’s the familiar that finds the mage they wish to serve.”

“Where exactly do they come from?”

“They’re created from magic; which means we don’t have exact knowledge of how they come to be. They almost appear out of thin air, just like this lovely girl did with me.” Chan picks Dori up. “She looks like a cat, feels like a cat, and acts like a cat - well, sometimes. I wouldn’t have known.”

Chan hands her over to Minho who inspects her closely. “She looks as much cat as Soonie does.”

“Exactly. Typically, familiars will assume normal everyday animal forms to blend in with their surroundings. It also helps with not outing their mage, if they don’t wish to be. Cats are the most common form, mostly because people have always had superstitious beliefs about them. For good reason. But they can be dogs as well, lizards, birds.”

“If you’re a magic cat,” Minho teases Dori, “Do some magic for me.” He says it completely jokingly, not expecting the cat to actually respond. He’s certainly not expecting Dori’s fur to change until she looks like a carbon copy of Soonie. Minho nearly drops her in shock, but her claws have a different plan.

“They can also change their appearance if they wish.” Chan stares at his cat in fascination as she shifts back to her original form. “Her being a familiar is probably another reason why it felt like I didn’t come up with a name for her, that it just popped in my head one day and felt right to call her.”

“So she can do all that, but she can’t talk?” Minho places Dori on the floor, having to remain lowered so that he can unhook one of her claws that had gotten stuck on his jacket.

“I didn’t say she can’t talk. Typically, familiars always have a way of communicating with the mages that they are connected with. She just… doesn’t really communicate with me. At least, not in a way that I understand.” Chan watches as Dori slips out the library, obviously done with being the center of attention. “Sorry, I got really into Dori. What brings you here, Minho?”

“I was looking for you.” Minho states, “Usually we eat breakfast together but you weren’t in your room when I knocked.”

“Sorry.” Chan smiles apologetically, “I was up all night thinking about this. I forgot to tell you I was going to skip breakfast in favor of finishing what I was reading up on.”

“Hmm, I don’t want to see you skipping breakfast again for some boring books.” 

“Boring to you.” Chan says, attention already back on the book, flipping through the pages once more. “Fascinating to me. I’ll have to see if she’ll speak to me, or have a clear way of communication. I would love to know what extent her magic goes to. Often times familiars are just as powerful as their mages, but she hasn’t shown that ability. Not only that but-”

“Chan.” Minho cuts the man off, putting his hand over the book so Chan can’t read the pages. It gets Chan’s attention, him looking up almost startled. “Come eat with me, I told the cooks to keep something warm for us. The book isn’t going to go anywhere.”

“But-” Chan drops it when Minho’s eyes widen up in a silent plead. He’s right. The books aren’t going anywhere and the food _was_ already ready. “Breakfast it is.”

✥

Their relationship had progressed slowly over the next months. Sometimes Chan worries if it was too slow, and that Minho was getting frustrated with the speed they were going. If he was getting annoyed, he hid it well. But something told Chan that Minho was just fine with the pace they were going. Minho didn’t push Chan’s boundaries, and always made sure that Chan was comfortable.

Minho had asked Chan if he wanted to tell his parents, and at Chan’s hesitance he had said that it was fine, and that they’d find out when they found out. It’s been months and neither of them had been approached by Junho or Minyoung. It’s not as if their relationship was a secret. Those who were closest to them knew, of course, mainly because they had helped get the two together.

Though they were taking it slow, Chan couldn’t deny how attracted he was to Minho. The prince was what Chan calls the true definition of beauty. There were times when the two were alone, that Chan would spend every second tracing Minho’s face with his hands. 

Chan was positive that there was no way that Minho could improve. He was perfection.

He was proven wrong when Minho came into the library with his hair a slight shade of blue. Courtesy of Felix, Chan would assume. Chan could only stare with his mouth dropped as Minho approached.

“I hope that reaction means you like it.” Minho says.

Chan didn’t give Minho a verbal response. Instead he opted to reach out and run his hands through Minho’s hair and watch in fascination as it almost appeared to change hue whenever it caught the light.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Whose idea was this?” Chan asks, bringing his hands out of Minho’s hair. “Yours?”

“I wanted it colored, but nothing too dramatic. I had thought maybe a lighter brown, but Felix convinced me that there is nothing wrong with a little color.” Minho catches Chan’s hand and brings it up to his lips to give it a kiss.

Maybe Chan can blame it on how they’ve been taking it slow for the past few months and haven’t had sex yet. Maybe he can blame it on Minho’s hair. Maybe he can blame it on his fading resolve, but somehow he ends up with his back pressed to one of the desks in the library, Minho between his legs while pressing hot kisses on every inch of Chan’s skin he has access to.

Maybe Chan can blame it on the way that Minho’s dick presses hard against his thigh. Maybe he can blame it on one of Minho’s hands coming up to rub at Chan through his pants which turns all this thoughts to mush. Whichever it was, Chan couldn’t say that he was mad at the outcome.

Chan finds himself wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck to pull him down for another kiss, desperate. Wanting. He holds back a moan as Minho shifts to rub their erections together. He’s completely forgotten where they are.

Until.

“Oh, my.” A familiar voice sounds from the entrance of the library. Chan can only hide his face in his hands as his face reddens in embarrassment. Minho, on the other hand, appears more annoyed than anything at the fact that his mother just caught them in a compromising position. Minho rests his head on Chan’s chest momentarily before sliding from where he had gotten comfortable between Chan’s thighs.

Chan swears it’s only rational that keeps him from leaping from the desk and jumping out the window and running away. That and the fact that it would be difficult for him to run while he’s hard. Chan squeezes his legs together in an attempt to look somewhat decent in front of the queen.

“I hope I’m not intruding.”

Minho clearly is having an internal debate on what to say before he shakes his head, “It’s alright, mother. What do you need?”

“I needed to speak with you, and I figured you would be here. I guess I was right.” Minyoung laughs, clearly more amused at the situation than Chan and Minho. “I must say, this explains a few things. I’ll give you some time to get yourself more… presentable. I’ll be seeing you in the advisors office soon, Minho.”

“So,” Minho begins when his mother is out of sight, “Do you think we have enough time to?”

“We are not doing this in the library, and we are most certainly _not_ doing anything after your _mother_ caught us.” Chan shuts Minho down almost immediately and the heaviness of the situation gets to him.

Minyoung, the queen, had just caught them. While Minho had been so adamant that she and Junho wouldn’t care about their relationship, doubt and a little bit of panic still began to settle in Chan’s mind. What if she told Minho to leave Chan. What if she told Minho that he needed to marry a princess and produce an heir? What if she made Chan leave the castle? What if-

“Chan, whatever is going on in your head, stop thinking too hard about it.” Minho straightens out his clothes as he says this. “Nothing is going to change now that my parents know that we’re together. They’re not like that, and even if they were I wouldn’t allow them to make us change. I’ll see you in a bit.” Minho leaves Chan with a kiss and this thoughts.

✥

Not too long after Chan had been left in the library alone had he been summoned to meet with Junho and Minyoung by Woojin. He’s sure that if Woojin hadn’t assured him that he wasn’t in trouble, and that Minho would be there, he would have made a run for it. 

“How long have you two been together?” Junho gives a soothing smile to his son and his son’s partner. “It took me by surprise when Minyoung told me what she saw.”

“Since a little after the autumn festival.” Minho responds, squeezing Chan’s tense thigh. Chan was doing his best to avoid eye contact, and Minho wishes that he could have had this talk with his parents without him, just to spare him the uncomfort.

“Why did you find the need to hide it from us?” Junho asks.

“We weren’t exactly hiding it.” Minho answers truthfully, “I didn’t think we were being subtle about it either. All our friends knew, I thought you two would have figured it out earlier.”

“Back in the autumn of last year, you were going through a period where you weren’t in the best of moods. Was it related to this?” Junho questions the two.

“Of course it was.” Minyoung gently slaps her husband as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her, it may have been. “The timing is perfect, and we’ve both noticed how Minho’s mood has improved since then. It is no coincidence.”

“She’s right.” Minho says. Minho turns to Chan and silently prompts him to speak by rubbing his arm.

“I’m not in trouble, am I? Minho isn’t in trouble?” Chan all but whispers. The Lees would have broken out into laughter if they hadn’t noticed that the mage looked near tears.

“Of course not, Chan. In fact, we are quite happy to have this knowledge.” Minyoung expresses her joy of their relationship. “We don’t want you two changing anything because we know, and Junho and I support what you have with open arms.”

Chan sags in relief.

“That being said,” Junho picks up where his wife left off, “With you being courted by a prince, it does come with certain risks. I would like to ask if you feel safe when going out to the village? Do you think that you require a guard or anything to accompany you? If so, we can deligate someone from the royal to you.”

Chan knew that the Lees weren’t too fond of having to have guards accompany them when they left the castle. But after Minho’s near death last year, they didn’t take any chances these days. The fact that they were concerned about Chan’s safety enough to offer him his own personal royal guard caused his heart to clench.

“No thank you. I can take care of myself. You know. With the magic and all. I appreciate the offer, nonetheless.”

The second that Minho and Chan leave the room Chan all but drops into Minho’s arms. Minho rubs Chan’s back as he lets out shuddering breaths. “I never want to do anything like that ever again in my life.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think you’ll have to.” Minho says. “Why don’t we go back to my room? I can help take you mind off it.”

✥

Minho pushes Chan down onto the bed, thankful that for once their cats aren’t underfoot. Chan holds on to the collar of Minho’s jacket, pulling him down with him. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Wanted to do this for so long.” Minho presses a chaste kiss on Chan’s lips before pulling away, examining the sight below him: Chan, flushed up to his cheeks, Gods could only know how far into the shirt that flush went.

“Ah, Minho, don’t say that.”

“Don’t say what? That you’re beautiful?” Minho takes it upon himself to pull the shirt Chan’s wearing off, so he can get a better look at the man. His guess is confirmed when the blush gets even deeper. “But you are.” Minho kisses at Chan’s toned stomach, wondering when the man found the time to get muscles like that. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. The most beautiful person I’ve had the pleasure of knowing. Who lets someone like me see him like this.”

“Minho.” Chan doesn’t understand why all the words are going straight to his dick, but they are. He thrusts his hips up, only managing to get fleeting contact with Minho’s thigh before falling back to the bed. “You act like I’m something special.”

“But you are.” Minho wastes no time removing Chan’s pants and undergarments. “You’re the most special thing I’ve ever met. The _best_ person I have ever met. It’s an honor for you to allow me to do this.”

“Minho, we’re going to fuck. People do it all the time.”

“You’re right, they do. Today, we’re going to fuck. But after today, I’m going to take my time with you. Let you know you’re worth everything to me.” Minho’s eyes burn fierce with something that Chan can’t, or doesn’t want to, identify.

“How come I am fully naked and you still have all your clothing on?”

“You’ll have to excuse me; I got distracted.” Minho says as he reluctantly pulls away from Chan to take his own clothing off. Once Minho’s as naked as the day he was born he turns to the table next to his bed and grabs a jar of oil that he’d been ready to use for this occasion.

“You, ah,” Chan throws his head back as a cool finger slides into him, Minho trailing kisses along his thighs as he allows Chan to get used to the intrusion. “You have an oil prepared?”

“Of course.” Minho smiles against Chan’s thigh, “I know what sex with another male entails, Chan. I wouldn’t want to hurt you our first time. That being said, let me know if I _am_ hurting you and I’ll stop.” 

Chan can’t say the experience is uncomfortable; it’s just not one he’s used to. Whenever he was with Jaebum he was always the one preparing himself for the other, always roughly taking him how he wanted to. Not that Chan hated it, but this was a nice change.

“You’ve done this before?”

“Yes.” Minho hums, taking the time to pull his finger out and reapply some more oil before he’s pressing another finger in along with the first. “I’ve had a few flings, and I’ve also done this to myself a few times. So, I know what to look for.”

And when Minho located it Chan found himself momentarily stunned at the pleasure that shot first into his cock, then to the pit of his stomach. Chan would almost be embarrassed by gasps spilling from his mouth, but he’s too focused on Minho’s fingers dragging along inside him.

_Did it always feel this good?_ Chan ponders. Chan hasn’t touched himself, or been touched like this, since Jaebum. These days he opts to just wrap a hand around himself to get off. Even when he thinks back to when he would prepare himself for Jaebum, it didn’t feel like _this_. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have to do it himself, or maybe because it’s Minho that’s doing it for him.

“Chan, are you with me?”

Chan realizes he’s been so into his thoughts that he momentarily forgot that this was leading up to something. “What?” he says, dumbly.

“Are you okay? Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Chan assures, “Maybe _too_ okay. If you keep that up I might cum before you’re in me.”

“And here I was thinking that you’d have more stamina than me. No spells to keep you hard?” Minho teases, but he slows down anyway, pulling out his fingers to dip them in the oil once more. “Are you ready for a third finger?”

“I couldn’t be more ready.” Chan shivers as Minho slowly pushes all his fingers in. “I’ll, ah, I’ll have to look into a spell for it. But for now, regular sex is going to have to do. I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Minho hums, curling his fingers in a way that has Chan’s cock jumping against his stomach.

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re better with your fingers than you know.” Chan scoots until his bottom is hanging off the bed, spreading his legs so that Minho has better access. “Just, get in me. Please?”

Minho bites his lips as he slips his slick hand over his length, giving it a few strokes to lubricate it with the leftover oil. “I’m not proud to admit that I nearly just came at that.”

“You can’t, we haven’t gotten to the good part yet.” Chan licks his lips as Minho lines himself up and begins to push in. “Oh, fuck.”

“You’re saying it hasn’t been good?” Minho says almost absentmindedly, mind and eyes focused on where he’s pushing into Chan and judging his body’s reaction to make sure he isn’t hurting him.

“It’s been good for _me_. But you haven’t been paying attention to yourself.”

“Why would I?” Minho looks up, confused, but his eyes flutter shut once he’s finally in as far as he can go. When he opens them he stares at Chan, “I care more about how you feel than about myself. I’d be an awful lover if I didn’t.”

Chan blanks on what to say, because of all the thing he expected to leave Minho’s mouth, _that_ was the last thing on his mind. He doesn’t have to respond, because Minho’s pulling out and pushing back in, cock finding his sweet spot with easy. Chan doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he ends up gripping his thighs, digging his nails in to ground himself as Minho’s pace picks up.

“Gods, I wish you could see what I see right now.” Minho hands begin to roam around Chan’s body, drinking in the sight. His hands only paint a better picture. “How gorgeous you are.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see you.” Chan moans, “Why would I give that up?”

Then, Minho’s hips slow down ever so slightly, and he’s leaning forward, going deeper into Chan as he does so. Next thing Chan knows, Minho’s mouth is on his and he’s licking at Chan’s lips, begging for entrance.

Chan grants him what he wants, sucking on Minho’s tongue the moment it’s inside. This is a new experience for Chan, kissing during sex. He and Jaebum never kissed at all, though that was entirely of Chan’s doing. Jaebum had tried plenty of times, but Chan felt it was too personal, too intimate.

But, Minho isn’t Jaebum. Chan isn’t with Jaebum, he’s with Minho. Which means he should get the man out of his head completely and never think about him again, because that was then, and this is now.

As if Minho can sense his conflicting thoughts he brings Chan right back out of his own mind when he wraps a hand around Chan’s cock and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Minho.” Chan warns as he feels the heat coil in his stomach, “Minho I’m going to cum.”

“That’s the plan, Chan.” Minho presses a kiss to the side of Chan’s lips, “Go ahead, cum.”

“But you-”

“_I_ want you to cum and stop thinking about me. For five seconds.” Minho then uses his thumb to rub the tip of Chan’s cock and that’s it for him. Chan’s throwing his head back onto the sheets, thighs shaking in his hands as he cums between their stomachs.

Chan comes down from his high when he feels Minho, still hard, pull out of him. He catches his breath momentarily before removing his hands from his thighs and yanking Minho down onto the bed with him, so he is no longer standing at the edge of the bed.

“Whoa.” is all Minho gets out before Chan’s using his muscles to maneuver them so now Minho is laying flat on the bed and Chan is hovering over him. “What are you doing?”

“You deserve to cum just as much as I do.” Chan says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Whatever Minho plans to say next dies in his throat as Chan takes his cock down his throat in one go. Well, he tries. He goes only as far as to not bother his gag reflex and uses his hand to cover what his mouth can’t.

Minho groans deep in his throat as he reaches to grab at Chan’s hair, more to anchor himself than anything. He doesn’t attempt to push Chan further down, and he does his best to not cant his hips up. “Chan,” Minho begins to mimick what his partner had done earlier, “I’m going to cum.”

Chan hums his response which only pushes Minho closer to the edge. When he realizes he’s gone past the point of no return, Chan’s tongue quickly working him to orgasm, he finally uses his hands to pull Chan off him, mentally telling himself he’s going to apologize for yanking his hair. Chan’s lips have barely left his cock before it’s splurting cum, much of it landing on Chan’s stunned face.

“Why’d you pull me off? I’d have taken it.” Chan almost pouts.

_Fuck,_ Minho thinks as Chan comes down to kiss him, _I think I’m in love._

✥

Minho was a prince. Of course there would be periods where he wasn’t going to be in the castle for long stretches of time. He hadn’t been in the castle for months when Chan first arrived. That didn’t make his departure any easier, even if he was only going to be gone for a month this time. It was relatively short compared to all the other times he’s left, but it was too long for Chan.

One of the few positives of Minho being gone was that Jisung was gone, much to Felix’s dismay, which meant that Chan and Felix were spending more time together as their lovers went off to do whatever it is this trip was about. Not much had been said in regards to where they were going, and the prince and his guard hadn’t told Chan or Felix.

Chan doesn’t want to say he feels a little dejected at the thought of Minho being secretive, but he’s sure there’s a good reason for it.

“Chan, I’ve been meaning to ask you something, but I never really knew how to bring it up.” Felix asks from where he pets Dori. After Chan had told him of his discovery of what Dori is, Felix had been all on the cat, trying to figure her out.

“What is it, Felix?”

“Back when Minho had his accident,” Chan wouldn’t really call it an accident, “And you used your magic on him, your eyes, they glowed a vibrant blue. I’ve never seen that before. How did you do it?”

“It’s not something I can really control, Felix.” Chan admits, “It’s why I usually close my eyes during my spells; it’s not something I like people noticing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re curious. It was a good question to ask, and it is my own hangups that make me insecure about it.”

“My eyes don’t do that.”

“Probably because my magic is stronger than yours, Felix. Or it could be hereditary; my parents eyes did the same thing. I never met enough magic wielders to test out my theory.” Chan shrugs.

“Why don’t you become the royal mage?” Felix blurts out after a moment of silence. “We all know you’re better at magic than me, and you’re stronger than me. It’s a role that should be rightfully yours.”

“Do you not like being the royal mage?”

“I don’t mind it. It’s just a role I was given, but it’s not like the Lees can really do much with me, seeing how weak my magic is. You’d be much better at it than I am. You could actually do something for this kingdom.”

“I know that Minyoung and Junho approached you about it, about me becoming the Lee mage. And you said that you didn’t have an issue with it.” Chan leans back in one of the infirmary beds. “And I know that you’d be fine with me taking over the role, but that’s not something I can handle right now, nor do I want to handle.”

It’s not something Chan is even willing to entertain. He is fine, being mostly a nobody in the castle. Well, as much as a nobody as he can be when he is being courted by the prince.

“You even have a _familiar_.” Felix tries to emphasize why Chan would be better fitted for the role. “I have menial knowledge regarding my magic. My parents aren’t much help, and the books I study don’t do much to help me improve either.”

“Felix, if it was a position I wanted to take, I’d have accepted the offer when Junho and Minyoung first put it on the table. That being said, I wouldn’t be happy with the role.” Chan knows that if he gave it a try, he’d be good at it. Fantastic, even. “Don’t feel insecure about your magic skills just because I am here.”

“But-”

“Do you like using your magic?” Chan asks.

“I do.” Felix says. “Ever since I was little it’s something I’ve enjoyed playing with.”

“And that, my friend, is why you’re more capable of being the royal mage.” Chan pats Felix on the back, sending Dori an apologetic look when it jostles Felix who in turn jostles Dori. “Magic is something you enjoy, all my life I’ve thought of it as a burden. I’ve used my magic once since I’ve been here, and that was to save Minho.”

“Dori, are you sure you don’t want to be my familiar?” Felix pulls the cat close, who gives what could only be described as a scoff. “I’d give you scratches every night and treats.”

“Minho already does plenty of that.” Chan scratches the tip of Dori’s head affectionately. “And she gets to spend most of her time with Soonie when she’s here.” Minho had also taken Soonie with him on the trip.

“Does she ever talk to you?”

“Dori is a familiar of mysteries. She doesn’t _talk_ per say, but she responds when she wants to. I think it’s why she chose to be a cat. I know she could talk if she wanted to, but I don’t think she deems it necessary.” 

“How did you come up with her name? I know you said she joined you on your travels.”

“I don’t know, Felix. One day I woke up and it just felt right. Thinking back on it, it’s probably her doing. I hadn’t planned on her sticking around long enough to give her a name. She’s stubborn when she wants to be.”

“Like you.” Felix mumbles under his breath, earning a wink from Dori.

✥

“You’re sulking, Chan.” Chan looks up at Minyoung, who offers him an understanding smile. “Minho’s been putting this journey off for weeks because he didn’t want to leave you. I kept telling him the sooner he left the sooner he would be back, but he ignored me. Ah, young love.”

Chan flushes, because he’s not quite sure he would but the ‘L’ word on what him and Minho have yet. Whenever he thinks about it too much he gets a tight feeling in his chest that he doesn’t like. “It is rather lonely here without him. At least I can get my work down without him interrupting.”

“The two of you remind me of what I was like when I was younger and had first met Junho.” Minyoung sighs contently as she remembers. “Has Minho told you the story of how his father and I came to be?”

“He has not.”

“Allow me, then.” Minyoung grins. “I had first met Junho when I was a little girl. I met him in this very castle, at one of my birthday celebrations no less. We were both young. It was when I didn’t have a full understanding of the responsibilities I was to take on. He, being older than me, of course had a better idea of what I was to become. He was scared and wanted nothing to do with me at first.”

“We see how that went.”

“I snuck out to see Junho on the regular, once I was old enough to get into such mischief. My mother and father were furious when they found out. They had already arranged a marriage for me, and there I was frolicking around with a lord.” Minyoung giggles, “They had confined me to my room at night, posted guards all around. I still found a way.”

“A… devil child?”

“Oh, I was worse than that. My parents were horrid people, everything I did upset them. They had all these expectations of me. I think they were mostly upset that I wasn’t a boy, and they couldn’t try again for a male heir to push all their requirements on. My birth very nearly killed my mother, and she became infertile due to it.” Minyoung cackles. “I refused to marry the man they had arranged me with. He was nearly double my age, Chan.”

“They couldn’t find someone a little closer to your age?”

“Anyone that was closer to my age didn’t suit their prerequisites.” Minyoung rolls her eyes dramatically. “They wanted a man who would be able to command the kingdom when the time required it. I was to be no more than the pretty woman who popped out children and sat daintily at her husbands side.”

“If you’re anything like you were as a child, I don’t know how your parents expected that to happen.” Chan remarks, “You’re too vibrant, too outgoing. You’re a ray of sun that can not be contained.”

“They tried. Tried _very_ hard to contain me. My studies were nearly doubled to keep me busy, they started posting guards on the way to Junho’s home so I would be caught on the way there and sent back. My mother even slapped me around once, to knock some sense into me.”

Chan blanches at how casually the queen says the last bit.

“If only they had been alive to see me flourish, to see what I have done for this kingdom with Junho, to see the beautiful children I gave birth to and raised. There are times where I wish my mother were still here, just so I could rub it in her face. She didn’t believe that Junho would be any good for this kingdom. Had even tried to send me off to my to be husband at the time.”

“Did you go?”

“It lasted all of a week, Chan. I had to make sure the man hated me and would refuse to be married to me. I was sent back, and my parents were on the hunt for another man for me. Maybe if they weren’t so focused on who would run the land in the future then they would have seen all the discourse back then.”

“What do you mean?”

“There was an uprising. The people were furious with my parents, the army was angry. They really had no chance as they were dragged out to the front of the castle and slaughtered.”

“Oh.” When Chan had read through the books detailing the family history, none of them had included this information. There was the mention of the passing of the former king and queen, but with little detail given Chan had come to the conclusion that they had died from an illness.

“Yes. I was, thankfully, spared. While I was still only a princess I had made it my mission to become friends with as many people as I could, no matter their status. My parents always considered anyone not royalty as peasants, mere pawns on their chessboard. My kindness must have been what saved my life. It is really the only explanation I can think of.”

“Still, that is horrible.”

“Very much so.” Minyoung chuckles. “But, if anyone was deserving of that death, it was my parents. I wasn’t made to watch; I wasn’t even in the castle when they were killed. The people wanted _me_ to rule, not my parents. If they had been left alive they would probably still be in power now. At first, there was a rumor that I had organized their deaths. The timing, the implication of me becoming queen the day after their murder. Rumors spread.”

“It,” Chan swallows hard, “It must have been hard to have those rumors and the lies hanging over your head. Having so many people believe you could have done something so horrible. How did you manage? You’re still here.”

“I had a good support system. I married Junho within months of my rise to power. Many people stood up for me. There were many nights where I would cry myself to sleep. But when I woke up, it didn’t matter. I had a face to put on, and those who could see through the cracks of my mask were by my side every step of the way.”

_Must have been nice._ Chan thinks bitterly.

“Even if they doubted how I came to power, they had to admit that I was a far superior ruler than my mother and father combined. But then, I had much more pressing things to worry about: my children. I had to be strong for them. It also gave me a little satisfaction to know that I could give my daughter siblings while my mother had to stop at one.”

“It’s the small things in life, isn’t it?” Chan thrums.

“It is. Minho is utterly enamoured with you, Chan.” Minyoung twirls one of the many rings on her fingers. “It makes me and his father happy knowing that he’s finally found someone he wants to settle down with. The fact that his younger brother even found someone to marry before him was leaving us a little worried, but don’t tell him that.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Even though Junho and I were getting a little anxious, we didn’t want to pressure Minho into finding someone to marry. Though he is more than capable of running this kingdom by himself when the time comes, it is much easier to have someone to lean on for support.”

“I wouldn’t say that Minho plans on marrying me.” Chan stares at the ring that Minyoung has been fiddling with. “And even if he _was_ intending to marry me, I am hardly someone who could help him run this kingdom.”

“What makes you think you aren’t capable of it?”

“I just know I couldn’t do it.”

“I think that you vastly underestimate yourself, Chan.” Minyoung remarks, “And that you are too scared to even try. Are you more worried about disappointing us, or yourself?”

Chan looks away, flustered when Minyoung turns her gaze to him. Then, when he can’t see her, he admits “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know you can’t do something until you give it a try, Chan.” Minyoung slides the ring she had been messing with off her finger and slides if over to Chan. He looks up when he hears the sliding of the metal against the table. Chan takes the ring and examins it.

“Do you like it?” asks Minyoung. The ring consisted of two main strands that gave the ring structure. The strands were not too thick, but not overly thin either that weaved together, crossing over each other only four times. The metal of the bands had small gems, what Chan could only assume were diamonds, on every open inch on the outer layer of the ring. In one the larger openings that the bands created was a mint gem.

“It is beautiful, Minyoung. Is it your wedding ring?” Chan knew that Minyoung wore a great amount of jewelry on a day to day basis. Most of it consisted of rings, which Chan never paid great attention to.

“No. To be truthful, I am not the ring’s rightful owner. I am merely holding onto it until it’s time to hand it over.” Minyoung holds up her hand and points to a simple band with few jewels on it. “This is the ring that Junho gave to me. The one that you hold in your hand belonged to my grandmother.”

“Who does it belong to now?” Chan hands the ring back to Minyoung, who doesn’t immediately put it back on. She twirls it between her fingers before a cunning smile takes over her features.

“It belongs to whomever I deem worthy of having it.” Minyoung then slips the ring back on one of her fingers. “I’ve yet to give it up, thought I hope that changes soon.”

“You are right, by the way.” Minyoung clasps her hands together in front of her. “You are not capable of running a kingdom with Minho, at least, not yet. It is okay, Junho didn’t know a thing about it until we got married and he was forced to learn. I think with you, we could wean you into it a little easier.”

Chan doesn’t know why Minyoung is speaking as though he will for sure be one to rule the kingdom. That was all on Minho, and whoever he decided to marry. Though Minho was always sure to let him know that he only had eyes for Chan, Chan couldn’t be so sure of that. Eventually he’d have to get married, and Minho marrying another man surely wasn’t going to happen. Still, Chan thinks he’ll humor the queen. “How is that.”

“Become an advisor, along with Woojin and Seungmin.” Minyoung smiles widely, “You have made it clear that you do not wish to become the Lee mage, which we are all very understanding of. But, I have to insist that you become an advisor to our court.”

“I’m not sure if that’s the right role for me, Minyoung.”

“It is alright if you aren’t sure, because I am. With being an advisor you’d have more knowledge of the kingdom, and a deeper look of what goes on behind the walls of the castle. Seungmin and Woojin do a great deal of work, your addition would make it easier.” Minyoung sees that she still hasn’t sold Chan on it yet, so she adds, “And, you’d be able to spend more time with Minho, as the advisors work closely with him.”

Just like that, Chan’s resolve diminishes.

“Why have I agreed to this?” Chan wonders aloud the next day when he’s dragged to the advisors office by Woojin.

“Because what Minyoung wants, she gets.” Woojin says as he and Seungmin try to organize the documents on the table in a way that would make it easier to explain all the information to Chan.

“You are a stubborn man, but Minyoung is headstrong. Ever since she learned of your relationship with Minho she’s wanted to give you something more… hands on to do in the castle.” Seungmin explains.

“What I was doing wasn’t enough?” Chan grumbles as he approaches the table to look over the papers.

“Felix can handle it well enough without your help, he was for years before you got here. As a matter of fact, Felix is more capable of doing it with the guidance you’ve given him over the year you’ve been here.” Seungmin says.

“Minyoung has different expectations of you now.” Woojin pauses when he sees the panic on Chan’s face, “What I’m trying to say is, she wants to to reach your full potential in the castle. She and Junho discussed this, and they think it is best if they explore every option with you.”

“She was speaking as if Minho and I were going to get married and I would help rule the kingdom.” Chan speaks lowly as half of his attention goes to the documents on the table. He’s seen documents like this before, when he was with the Im family.

“That is an option that they are exploring. Minho really likes you. If there comes a time where marriage is for sure on the table, they don’t want to overwhelm you with what it means to run an efficient kingdom.” Seungmin says calmly.

The talk of marriage has Chan wanting to run out the room, so he changes the focus. “What are we looking at?”

“At the beginning of the year we established a different tax percentage. This paperwork displays the difference between last years tax income and this years. It may not seem like a considerable amount more, but it is what we were comfortable with increasing the tax to. Minyoung and Junho always think about the people of the villages first when it comes to matters of money.” Woojin steps closer to the table so they’re all standing over it.

“What do they plan on doing with the extra income? Where will it be going to? The castle?” Chan leans closer to read over the papers to see if any of them show what they’ve spent the money the Lees have earned from tax the past year.

“Hardly. The money goes back into the villages. The past few years we’ve been trying to update the buildings in the towns under our rule.” Seungmin murmurs, squinting at the paper and getting closer. “Usually the castle gets the luxuries first, as is expected. We’re up to date now, so all the money right now is going back to the people who pay the tax. Last year we began by hiring workers to install electricity in the villages. While not all of them have it yet, we want to progress to a more modern plumbing system. It will also clean up the towns more.”

“How have the people reacted to the increased tax?”

“Mostly well. As always, we have a few complaints here and there. Nothing that’s alarming to us at this time. When the notices of the increase tax went out we very clearly outlined all their money would be going to.” Seungmin says.

“This paper over here,” Woojin points to a different paper, “Is a loose schedule of all the things that Junho and Minyoung have planned for the year. Most it’s diplomatic visits, but we will be hosting a few events over the next few months.”

Chan sits for hours listening to Seungmin and Woojin explain all the responsibilities that would come of him being a royal advisor. They explain that it is a learning process, and that with six people working together if Chan made a mistake somehow it wasn’t anything they couldn’t fix.

Chan feels bad with this sort of ‘promotion’ that he’s gotten within the castle because it means he spends less time with Felix than he would like. Felix assures him that it’s fine and to be expected, and that Dori and Changbin have been keeping him company.

One day, when they’re taking a break Chan finally asks Seungmin something that had been bothering him for the weeks he’s been spending with them. “Is it difficult for you to see?”

Seungmin looks up from where he’s been squinting at the paper in front of him. He smooths out his face and gives a soft grin, “Yes. It’s been like this my entire life. I _have_ glasses, somewhere. I just don’t wear them.”

Chan bites his lip before saying, “I could fix that for you, if you’d like? I could help you see without the glasses?”

“Chan, you don’t have to use your magic for me. I’m fine, really.”

“Seungmin, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered. Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything about it?”

Seungmin shrugs, “Why not, since you’re offering. Is there anything I need to do?”

Chan laughs and shakes his head, “No. Just give me your hand, this is something that is more effective when I have contact with the person I’m doing the spell on.”

Seungmin offers Chan his hand. He stares at Chan expectantly before blinking, almost shocked. Chan’s eyes had turned a muted green before switching back to the deep brown they usually were. But other than that he hadn’t moved. “I can see.”

“Yes.”

“How did you do that?” Seungmin looks at his hand and around the room like a man seeing for the first time. “I thought you needed to speak to perform your spells? I can see better than I ever did with the glasses.”

“For certain spells speech is required, and if my magic was weaker I’d need to speak to perform most spells.” Chan has a deep feeling of satisfaction as Seungmin begins to rummage through the papers, eyes skirting across the page at a speed he hadn’t had before.

“Thank you, Chan. Really. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“It’s nothing, Seungmin. Anything for a friend.”

“Chan,” Seungmin starts slowly, “I know you don’t like using your magic. It is something. So, accept the thanks.” 

Chan finds himself falling into the role of advisor fairly easy. Truth be told, it’s something he enjoyed doing. Probably because it took his mind off of Minho’s absence. Junho even pokes his head in during one of his training sessions with Seungmin and Woojin to see how he was adjusting.

“Do you like it?”

“I do. More than I thought I would.”

“Minyoung will be happy to hear it.” Junho says. While Chan didn’t talk with Junho as much as he did Minyoung, he was still relatively comfortable around the king. “And Woojin and Seungmin are happy to have another voice when it comes to our economic matters. They say that you are doing well.”

“It is easy to pick up. It interests me.” Chan says. “I am glad that Minyoung pushed me to do this, otherwise I would have been happy where I was helping Felix.”

“Good. We were doing it for your benefit, after all.” Junho smiles. Before Junho turns to leave he looks at Seungmin and Woojin, “Don’t work him too hard. Minho will be back soon and we don’t want him thinking we’re working Chan into the ground.”

Chan can’t deny that he perks up at the prospect of Minho returning home soon. He tries to hide his blush when Woojin gives him a knowing smile.

✥

As much as Chan loves Dori, there are times where he wonders what he’s done to deserve a familiar like her. She’s been driving him, and consequently Seungin and Woojin, crazy for the past twenty minutes. Chan had attempted to ignore her, thinking that she would just go away when he showed no interest but she had only gotten worse.

The yowling had only gotten progressively louder. Which Chan could drown out if he tried hard enough. Dori had even started scooting some of the pages he had been reading off his desk onto the floor. That was no problem, all he had to do was pick the pages back up.

Chan would say that he had done a pretty good job of ignoring the familiar. Maybe too good of a job. Because when Dori realized she wasn’t getting the results she wanted she took it up a notch. Which included her knocking over the jar of ink that she had been careful to avoid the entire time.

Chan scoots back in the chair once he realizes what Dori is doing, but it’s too late. While most of the dark ink ends up on the pages he was reading, _Thanks, Dori,_ some of it ends up on his shirt. Chan pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing, “You have my attention. What were you wanting?”

Dori’s tail waves in satisfaction as she drops down from the table and goes to the entrance of the advisors office. She paws at the door that they kept closed for noise control. Which Chan knows isn’t a problem for Dori because she managed to get in with the shut door, she could manage to get out as well.

“Do you want me to follow you?”

Dori nods. After finding out that Dori was a familiar, and capable of understanding anything said to her, Chan had worked on a communication system with her. Yes or no questions were the easiest to get answers from her. When she wanted to. Sometimes Chan wonders if she had too much cat in her than magic when she chooses to ignore him.

“I’ll be back.” Chan apologizes to Woojin and Seungmin, who had been watching the exchange silently.

“Take your time.” Seungmin waves Chan off.

“You’re going to go back to that office and clean up the mess you made.” Chan scolds the familiar as she leads him through the castle. He already has an idea of where she is leading him. Dori flicks her tail aggressively and Chan groans in frustration, “_You_ made the mess, not me. I was reading that.”

Dori shoots off as soon as the last syllable leaves Chan’s mouth. Chan stands still for a moment in shock before he rushes to chase after the cat. “Dori, don’t think that you can get out of it that easy! I’ll tell everyone not to pet you for weeks, no treat sneaking, nothing!” He shouts as he chases her down the hall. He rounds the corner to the hall that leads to their bedrooms. Chan catches a fleeting glimpse of Dori’s dark tail sliding into his room and he steels himself to have another one sided lecture with the cat.

“Oh, hello.” Chan pauses in the doorway of his room. Well, he had thought that it was his room, and a quick look around in the hallway tells him that this _is_ his room. But there are two men he’s never seen before in there. Along with one… no two… no _three_ cats on the bed.

“Hello.” the shorter of them grins at Chan, waving. “What brings you here?”

“The cat. Dori.” Chan says. He narrows his eyes at the cat that’s already snuggling up with one of the two orange cats on the bed. _And this is my room_. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“We haven’t. I’m Jeongin. This is Hyunjin.”

“Nice to meet you, Jeongin. Hyunjin. I’m Chan.”

“Oh, _this_ is who Minho was telling us about.” Hyunjin breaks out in a wide grin.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for ages.” Jeongin beams and motions for Chan to come closer, which he does so hesitantly. When Chan’s close enough Jeongin unexpectedly brings him into a tight hug. At Chan’s bewildered look Jeongin says, “That was a thank you. For saving Minho’s life last year.”

The memory was distant, but now that Jeongin mentions it Chan wonders how he could have ever gotten it off his mind. “You’re welcome?” Chan pauses, thinking before asking, “Are you Minho’s brother?”

“That I am.” Jeongin smiles. “Hwang Jeongin at your service. I’m sorry we haven’t gotten the chance to meet sooner, but Hyunjin and I only recently have been able to return.”

Chan stands there as his mind begins to process everything. Chan knew that Minho had two siblings, a younger brother and an older sister, and if he thinks hard enough he can vaguely remember being told their names. He knew that Minho’s sister was married, and when he thinks harder he can recall Minyoung telling him about Minho’s younger brother also being married.

But now that Chan looks between Jeongin and Hyunjin, the wheels begin to turn faster in his head. Jeongin introduced himself as Hwang Jeongin. And, if Chan had to take a guess, he would think that the tall man standing next to Jeongin is his husband.

It almost baffles Chan. To realize that the youngest prince has married another man. That he never heard about it until the two were right in front of him.

“Ah, there you are.” Minho’s voice interrupts Chan’s thoughts. “I’ve been looking for you since we got back.”

“It appears I’ve been kicked from my room.” Chan turns to look at Minho, who gives him a sheepish grin in response.

“Officially speaking, this _is_ Jeongin’s room. We just moved you in here because he wasn’t at home at the time.” Minho says. “I was coming to tell you of the room change, but we didn’t cross paths.”

“Where has all my belongs gone then?” Chan already has a theory on where his items are.

“In my room, of course. Well, our room now. You don’t mind, do you?” Minho gives him a cheeky grin which Chan realizes he’s missed in the time that Minho had been gone.

“With all the time I already spend there how could it be an issue?” Chan says. “Though a warning would have been nice.” Chan looks back at Jeongin, “You didn’t tell me your brother would be visiting.”

“It was like fighting tooth and nail to get them here. We weren’t telling people because we weren’t so sure he was going to be able to come back.” Mino explains. “And I _told_ Jeongin and Hyunjin to wait until I talked to you go to his room.”

“We’re tired, Minho. Can you blame us for wanting to get some sleep?” Jeongin flops down onto the bed, pulling Hyunjin down with him. The taller man lets out a giggle Chan wouldn’t have expected to fall from his lips as he falls directly onto Jeongin.

The cats scatter when their weight disturbs the mattress. Dori, the crafty cat, makes eye contact with Chan as she slips past him and Minho to follow one of the orange cats. “Did you pick up another cat on the way back?”

“No.” Minho pulls Chan out his old room to give Hyunjin and Jeongin some privacy and time to rest, “Her name is Doongie, she’s always been our cat. It’s just that she went with Jeongin when he moved to live with Jeongin. I wanted to keep both her and Soonie here, but Jeongin needed something familiar at the Hwang castle.”

“Are we going to have three cats sleeping in our room?” Chan starts, “Because if so I need to prepare myself for all the sleepless nights because Soonie already sleeps on my face half the time she-” Chan’s rant gets cut off by Minho’s lips.

Chan brings a hand to touch his lips and looks to Minho confused. “What was that for?”

“I missed you.”

✥

As expected with the return of Jeongin, there were slight changes around the castle. Because Chan had been mostly in the dark about Jeongin he wasn’t sure what to expect from Minho’s little brother, but after spending some time with him and Hyunjin he figured the two were major improvements to the castle.

Minyoung and Junho were clearly happy to have their youngest son back, and they even treated Hyunjin as if he were their own child. Felix had practically pounced on Jeongin the moment he learned the prince was back in the castle. Seungmin and Hyunjin were closer than Chan would have expected the two to be, and Woojin didn’t shy around the two either.

Chan even began to see more of Changbin, and after a few questions he discovered that Changbin would be the one guarding Hyunjin and Jeongin whenever they left the castle.

Overall, it was an atmosphere than Chan found himself loving.

Minho had eventually asked Chan why he had been spending more time with Seungmin and Woojin. Chan had thought the man was joking, but after a few more seconds of conversation Chan had to explain that he was now an advisor to the Lee kingdom. Minho’s face had remained flat for a few moments after Chan had broke the news, but it was eventually replaced by a broad smile as Minho pulled Chan into a bone crushing hug.

Chan found something bubbling deep inside his chest when he was around them all. It wasn’t the first time that it had came up, and it wouldn’t be the last time he pushed the feeling aside.

✥

“Felix, what’s wrong?” Chan tries to hide the alarm in his voice once he realizes his friend is crying. He tries to take a guess while Felix is composing himself, but Chan finds his mind void of logical options. Felix was one of the happiest people in the castle that Chan knew, well aside from Jisung.

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Felix’s deep voice cracks as he wipes away the tears in his eyes to get a clearer look at Chan. “Just letting my insecurity about my magic get the better of me.”

“Felix.” Chan sighs loudly as he moves to sit next to his friend. He wraps an arm around Felix’s shoulders and allows the younger man to lean into him. “I thought we talked about it.”

“It’s easy for _you_ to act like it’s nothing, Chan.” Felix pouts, “Do you know how hard it is watching you live as though your magic doesn’t exist? How perfectly fine you are without it? Yet I use it every day and it is _nothing_ compared to what you can do.”

“You’re right.” Chan says, “Compared to me, your magic is weak. I see how you may think I take my magic for granted, and I probably do.” Chan’s fingers find the ring attached to the necklace around his neck. He tries to avoid the painful memories associated with the ring, “I have my reasons.”

Felix doesn’t question it or asks him to clarify. Instead he says, “If my magic is weak, why do you keep on encouraging me to practice it?”

“Magic is… tricky.” Chan starts, “It has always been described as tricky, and if we think about it, it’s a fairly accurate description. How is it that magic exists all around us, can create entire creatures, has more to do with the world than any of us could possibly know, and it yet doesn’t give everyone the power to use it? That it allows some to hold more magic wielding abilities than others? It’s not fair, when you think about it.”

Felix remains silent as Chan continues his monologue. 

“Magic has chosen you as one of the few people who is able to manipulate it. To channel it. Even if you aren’t the best at it, you still possess the capability of using it. And, from what I’ve seen, you really enjoy using your magic. It is hard to discourage someone from doing something that brings them happiness.” Chan nudges Felix slightly, “Though I know now it’s also bringing you some doubts. You shouldn’t allow yourself to feel that way.”

“It’s hard to control your feelings sometimes, Chan.”

Chan chuckles, “You’re right. It is hard. But I don’t want any of what you’re feeling to get in the way of you doing something you enjoy. And, I can assure you, nobody is doubting your magic except for you. Nobody sees you any differently. Nobody is comparing the two of us except for yourself.”

“Can we switch so I can have your power and you can have mine?” Felix jokes, mood finally rising.

“If we could, I would give you all my magic.” Chan says sincerely. “But since that isn’t possible, how about I offer another solution?”

“What would that be?”

“Back when I used my magic more frequently, there were often times where I would use ingredients or the likes to help strengthen some of my spells. You may benefit more by using your magic to create elixirs. Instead of focusing solely on spoken spells.” Chan holds back a laugh from the excitement that crosses Felix’s face. “I take it that you’re interested.”

“A little.” Felix admits. “I’ve thought about it, but I never knew were to start.”

“You should have came to me.” Chan scolds gently, “I am always willingly to help a friend in need. If you had come I’d have told you you’ve already got the foundations down. You already spent years making medicine for the people of the castle, what I have in mind isn’t very different.”

It’s only hours later, when Chan and Felix’s hands have been imprinted with the smells of the ingredients they’re using, magic potent in not only the air but also the elixirs that Felix has created with the help of Chan, that Felix’s doubts have been quelled.

✥

“It’s quite nice here, isn’t it?” Hyunjin’s voice filters through the wind. Chan turns to the side to find the young prince sliding down to sit next to him. Chan had been sitting outside enjoying one of the last warm days of the years.

“It is. The weather is perfect.”

“I meant here, as in, the castle.” Hyunjin clarifies as he looks up to the stars. “I had forgotten how peaceful it is here. I’m glad that Jeongin and I were able to come back.”

“It is nice. One of the few places I am happy to call home. How long will the two of you be staying?” Chan asks Hyunjin.

“Jeongin and I have decided that we will live here indefinitely.” Hyunjin responds. “He missed his family and friends. I wasn’t too keen on remaining back at my home.”

“You aren’t to take over the crown for your parents when it is time comes?”

“I have a twin sister; my parents have decided that she is a better choice to rule over our people than me and Jeongin. Mainly because she can have children, where Jeongin and I can not.” Hyunjin says, “Though I will still be involved with our political affairs when needed.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I don’t mind it.” Hyunjin shrugs. “I am happy enough that they allowed me to marry Jeongin despite us both being males. They threw a fit when I said I wanted to take his last name, so he took mine instead. I enjoy being here a little more than where I was born. They are more accepting of Jeongin and I’s relationship here. My sister supported us completely, and I think it was only her convincing my parents that Jeongin and I are married now.”

“Junho and Minyoung an open mindedness that I had never encountered before I came here. To think that their two sons prefer men, and that they’re _okay_ with it. Not only that, but in all my travels this is the only place where I’ve encountered other people with my sexual preference.” Chan says.

“People that are _open_ about it. I have no doubts that there are more people like us than we could imagine, but they are too fearful of the repercussions of liking the same sex.” Hyunjin replies. “We are looked down for what others regard as unnatural. People like me, Jeongin, and Minho have it easier. People wouldn’t dare criticize us directly for fear of what we could do in return.”

“Why didn’t you stay here when you and Jeongin first got married?” Chan halts that thought before asking, “When did you an Jeongin get married?”

“There was a stipulation with our marriage; my parents demanded we stay with them for the first few years. The entire time they tried to convince me that Jeongin wasn’t right for me. Then, when that wasn’t working, they suggested I have sex with a trusted woman to produce a blood child. It was hard to not tell them they were barking up the wrong tree.” Hyunjin chuckles. “Jeongin and I got married young. He was barely eighteen. But we were in love. We still are.”

Hyunjin’s attention goes elsewhere. When Chan follows his eyes he finds Jeongin approaching the two. Jeongin gives them a blinding smile before he sits down across from them. “Have I interrupted something important?”

“Chan and I were just talking about how me and you got married.” Hyunjin fills Jeongin in.

“Do you have weddings on your mind, Chan?” Jeongin’s eyes glint in a way that mirrors Minyoung. Chan briefly wonders if any of their children take after Junho. Then he decides that probably not, Minyoung’s personality is too strong.

“Not particularly. I was telling Hyunjin about how uncommon it is to meet people who are attracted to the same sex. How lucky you two were to be able to get married.” Chan says. “Are you glad to be back?”

“Extremely. I don’t feel as though every move of mine is watched and judged. I could not stand Hyunjin’s parents.” Jeongin’s expression turns sour for a short moment before his smile is back. “Thankfully, that is all behind us now. My parents would riot if they heard how Hyunjin’s parents treated me.”

“Yeji was the only thing in that castle that kept us sane. Yeji is my sister.” Hyunjin says. 

A silence falls over the trio. Just before gets awkward Jeongin asks, “Are you happy here, Chan?” 

“The happiest I’ve ever been anywhere in a long time.” Chan doesn’t hesitate when he answers.

“That is good to hear.” Jeongin says. “I’ve been asking around about you, and I haven’t heard one negative statement.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” Jeongin’s face falls flat. When Chan had first witnessed Jeongin’s neutral face he had assumed the man was angry or upset. Time has told Chan that it’s most often than not Jeongin’s thinking face. “Minho talks so highly of you. I thought maybe he was exaggerating your character because of how he feels about you. Turns out, he was right. Everyone here loves you. Even my parents.”

“I haven’t heard much about you in my time here.” Chan says. “Had I not gotten to know you I’d have thought that you were the blacksheep of the family. I haven’t heard much about your older sister either.”

“There isn’t much to hear, I’m afraid.” Jeongin says. “It doesn’t surprise me Minho hasn’t told you about me or Jeongyeon.” 

“Sometimes I feel as though I’m not good enough for him.” Chan confides in the two. “Why would a prince marry someone like me?”

“Because he-” Jeongin catches himself before he can let anything slip. “Because of how he feels about you. Some marry only for wealth. Others, for status. It is common for people like us to marry just for convenience. My sister and I, we married for love. Minho will to, when the time comes.”

Jeongin doesn’t allow Chan a chance to speak up again. 

“Trust me, Chan. If my mother and father didn’t like you, if they didn’t see how Minho feels about you, it wouldn’t have gotten this far. Should the time come, we would all like to welcome you as an official member of the family.” 

Chan suddenly feels cool, and he’s not sure he can blame it on the faint breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think with this chapter all of stray kids have finally been introduced into the story. The next two chapters are going to be pretty exciting so take that spoiler as you will.
> 
> [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	7. Chapter 7

“There’s an event going on next month. A royal summit, if you know what that is. Many different royal families all around the country will be in attendance.” Minho begins. Chan only hums to acknowledge that he heard him, too caught up in whatever he was writing, pen gliding across the paper. “I will be going to represent the Lee Kingdom.”

“That’s good.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Minho questions, as Chan only gives him a halfhearted response. Chan pauses where he’s writing, brings the pen off the paper to avoid a large blob of ink, and meets Minho’s eyes.

“There is an event next month, in which many kingdoms will be attending. Probably for negotiation, contracts, and the sort. You will be going to represent this kingdom.” Chan says without skipping a beat. “I’m a great multitasker, Minho. You should know this.”

“It is rude to not look me in the eyes as I speak with you.”

“Your gaze is so intense, it’s a struggle.” Chan bats his eyes. “That’s great, Minho. This will be a great way for you to hone your skills and prepare for when you are king.”

“I want you to go with me.”

“What?” Chan’s jaw drops, “You want me to attend the party with you?”

“Yes. Why not?”

“Why should I?”

“The invitation is for two people.”

“Take Jeongin.”

“I can’t.” Minho sighs, “He’s going with Hyunjin to represent the Hwangs. Looks like they can’t be bothered to come out themselves or send Yeji to attend.”

“Why me? Take your mother or father.” Chan pushes back.

“Do you not want to go with me?” Minho leans forward, eyes curiously meeting Chan’s. “I thought we had talked this out. You shouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with me, and I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you.”

“It’s not that. Aren’t those type of engagements only for those who are married or actual royalty?” Chan leans back but it’s no use, and Minho simply gets even closer. “Neither of which I am.”

“If it would make you feel better, we could get married right now. I’m not opposed to it.” Minho grabs Chan’s left hand. He examins his fingers before saying, “Your hand would look perfect with a Lee family ring on it.”

Chan rolls his eyes but looks at Minho affectionately. “That’s not how I expected a marriage proposal from you to be, Minho. I always expected something more extravagant.”

“That was a practice run.” Minho brings Chan’s hand up to his lips to kiss it. “Now that I know you aren’t opposed to marriage to me I’ll begin to plan the actual proposal.” 

“Have you discussed this with your parents first?” Chan redirects the conversation back on topic. 

“Of course. It was mutual between us that I attend this summit in their place; I have done quite a bit of travelling to secure us alliances. This would help solidify the alliances that we already have, and they trust me to gain more. When I said I didn’t want to go alone they suggested I bring you.”

“And you honestly think that is a good idea, Minho? What do I have to offer? As far as any other royal court is concerned, I’m simply another advisor to the Lee family.” Chan insists. “Imagine the scandal.”

“Chan, you are more than an advisor to this family, you’ve always been. You downplay your importance. You’ve proven time and time again to be capable of handling yourself in tense situations. The people of the castle love you. Everyone who meets you falls head over heels for your charms. If my parents didn’t trust you to make a good impression they wouldn’t have suggested it.” Minho affirms.

“But-”

“Besides, you don’t really think that I’d introduce you as another advisor, do you?” Minho puts a finger under Chan’s chin to raise his head so they can lock eyes. “You’re my life, one of the greatest things I wake up to every day. Bang Chan, Prince Consort, has a lovely ring to it. Though I think I like the sound of Lee Chan better.”

“Minho.”

“_Future_ Prince Consort, then.” Minho corrects. “What I’m trying to say is, I trust no one else more to go with me. My parents trust you. I would love to have you by my side.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I accidentally cast a charm on you all to make you think I’m as great as you talk me up to be.” Chan sighs, leaning in to signal Minho that he wants a kiss. When they pull away Chan sighs again. “Tell me then, what does this summit entail and what should I be expecting?”

✥

“You know,” Chan whispers, not even sure if Minho is awake, “Ever since I was little I always hated magic.”

Minho doesn’t respond. Chan doesn’t turn to look at him, figuring that he’s sleep after another long day. They had barely begun the negotiations of the tax raise, and while it was needed the Lees weren’t heartless. It was a tiring ordeal for all involved.

“Really?” Minho finally answers back, breathy enough that it sounds like he’s barely awake.

“We can talk about this another time. Go to bed, you’re tired.”

“When it comes to you, I’ll listen no matter what. What is it, Chan? It must have been on your mind. Say it. Why did you hate magic?”

“I was always forced to use it. When I didn’t want to. My parents were killed because of it.” Chan’s breath hitches as he thinks back to when he was no more than ten. “Magic was such a bargaining chip. My parents came back to this country because they thought that it would help them get away from the people who wanted to abuse their magic in my home country.

“We didn’t escape the greed for long. An entire family of mages? With three children who could barely control their magic? It wasn’t long before we were on the map. People sought us out. Demanded that my parents use their magic for them. Sometimes they’d use and my siblings as ‘motivation’. I started to loathe what we were. What we were born as.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of that, Chan.”

“My mom always said the same thing. Told me that our magic was a gift and that we shouldn’t shy away from it because of a few greedy people. Sometimes they can be too greedy. A group of people caught my family. I don’t remember what they wanted us for, but whatever magic they wanted used my parents refused to do for them. They locked all us kids in cells for _weeks_. In the dark. We were all in different cells and they wouldn’t allow us to talk to each other.”

Minho reaches over to grasp Chan’s hand to anchor him to the present as his mind shifts through the past. He squeezes it once but doesn’t interrupt Chan as he speaks.

“They didn’t feed us, barely gave us anything to drink; I was terrified for everyone. Usually my parents got us out of it. Not that time. When they took finally took us out the cells I thought my parents had finally given into their requests. Instead it was a front row seat to watch as they slaughtered my parents. They then turned on me and my siblings.

“Sometimes I get so angry thinking back on it. I think my mother knew what was going to happen. She slipped me her wedding ring as we were being led from those fucking cells. Told me to keep it safe. She used a spell to unlock the cuffs. With her last dying breath she told us to run. I couldn’t move at first. I just watched them slit my parents throats. I was the last of my siblings to run, even then I risked being caught by going to my father and grabbing the necklace he always wore. I never found my brother or sister after that. I don’t know what happened to them. They could be dead and I wouldn’t know. We could have met and wouldn’t have recognized them.”

Minho pulls Chan down then, into a warm embrace. He allows the man to cry against his chest and soak it in his tears. He pats his head and rubs his back.

“When I learned more about magic, I enchanted this ring and the necklace. They can only be taken off by the wearer. I wouldn’t let anyone take this small part of what family I have. I’ll die in it. Even then, the enchantment wouldn’t wear off.”

“Thank you. For opening up. For telling me this. You didn’t have to.” Minho murmurs against Chan’s hair.

“When you call me family, when your parents call me family, sometimes I can’t help but think of her. Of them. What my life would be like if they didn’t die. Everyone here, you’re all the closest I’ve had to a family since.”

“Chan, to us, you are part of the family. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Minho hesitates, before adding on, “I love you.” 

He hadn’t told Chan that he loved him before. Chan’s never told him he loved him either. It’s something Minho never wants the man to be pressured into saying. To feel like he _has_ to replicate his feelings. Minho always thought that his love for the man was obvious, but after that he had to let it be clear.

Chan begins to cry again, much to Minho’s alarm.

“My birth name is Christopher. I’ve never told anyone that.”

Minho accepts this, because he knows it’s Chan’s way of saying that he loves him too.

✥

“You’re nervous.” Minho places a hand on Chan’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t be.”

“Easy for you to say. You attend functions like this on the regular.” Chan picks at invisible lint on his spotless outfit. Yerim had really outdone herself this time, making sure that Chan and Minho matched just enough for people to know that they were there together, but also subtle differences that accented each of their best features.

“You’ve experienced parties like this before.”

“There’s a difference between being on the sidelines, not having to do any major socialization, and attending as a representative of a _kingdom_, Minho.” Chan finally drops his hands and sighs. “I’m terrified.”

“Maybe don’t tease him so much. He has a point.” Hyunjin says, having remained silent throughout the conversation. “It is a daunting task for him. Especially considering that you two have not formally announced your relationship. People won’t know to expect him.”

“Chan, if I didn’t think you could handle it, I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me.” Minho looks out the window of the carriage to see that they’re approaching the palace where the summit is being held. “I trust you, and whatever you do, alright.”

“I don’t know about all that.”

✥

“What am I supposed to do?” Chan nearly runs into Minho when he stops walking. He wishes that Changbin and Jisung could come inside with them, but the palace had already appointed guards, and Changbin and Jisung would not be welcomed inside. Instead they would be staying with the carriage until the the night came to an end.

“Just follow me and look pretty.” Minho responds, “Which, seeing you in that outfit, shouldn’t be too hard for you. I’ll do all the talking.”

“And if I’m spoken to?” Chan fights to keep his hands at his side, wanting nothing more than to hold Minho’s hand. He’s sure the display affection would not be the most appreciated.

“You’ve already proven to be able to handle any situation. You can speak back to them. Be respectful, I’ll lead you when the time calls for it. Just act natural, Chan.” Minho smiles reassuringly.

Jeongin and Hyunjin break off from them not long after they enter the venue, Hyunjin saying that he and Jeongin have to talk to a few allies of the Hwang dynasty. Chan does as Minho instructed, and follows him around silently, offering smiles when he can but remaining mostly silent.

“Prince Minho. It’s a shame your parents couldn’t attend.”

“My mother and father sent me in their place. I am due to take over our kingdom whenever my parents choose to give up their position of power. It only makes sense for me to come and attend these events before I _have_ to.” Minho responds smoothly, reaching out to shake the hand of the man.

“Your brother is here?”

“Yes, Jeongin is in attendance with his husband. They’re off mingling elsewhere. We can’t lean on each other throughout this, after all, we are representing different monarchies.”

“Of course. So, tell me, who is this gentleman standing behind you all pretty and silent?”

Chan turns his attention to the man, having tried to avoid eye contact and smiles at the man. “Sorry. I’m Chan.”

“Oh. Prince Chan? Dutch Chan? Lord Chan?” the man looks at Chan with interest. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Just Chan, I’m afraid. In attendance with Prince Minho to represent the Lee Kingdom.” Chan gives a small smile.

“Representing the Lees, but not part of the royal family? This is highly unusual.”

Chan looks down at Minho, practically pleading for help because he doesn’t know what is and is not acceptable to say right now. He could give too much or too little information.

“I’m currently courting Chan, Dutch Kyungmin.” Minho cuts in, allowing Chan to breathe out in relief. “On top of that, he is part of the Lee court as one of our most trusted advisors. This is something my family trusts him to be able to handle.”

“You’re courting a man? You and your brother are an interesting pair.” the Dutch doesn’t come off as mean as he says this, more fascinated. “But, if I remember correctly, you have a sister?”

“Yes. Jeongyeon. She said should would be in attendance as well, and I hope to see her here tonight. It’s been a while, ever since her marriage.” Minho nods.

“Oh, dear, who are these two?” a woman slides up next to Kyungmin, a drink in each hand. She passes one over to Kyungmin before sipping on the other herself. She smiles brightly at the two younger men in front of her.

“Prince Lee Minho and his partner, Chan. This is Queen Minyoung and Junho’s son.” Kyungmin explains.

“Oh.” A light sparkles in her eyes, “How is your father, Prince Minho? I haven’t seen him since we were both children. There was once a time were we were to be married, but he always had his eyes on your mother.”

“He is fine, Dutchess Joohee. My mother keeps him on his toes.”

Joohee throws her head back in laughter. She then turns her attention to Chan, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Dutchess Kim Joohee. This is my husband. Chan, was your name? Do you have a title?”

“Just plain Chan.” Chan smiles, “I am an advisor to the Lee kingdom. Though today I am here with Minho. We’re, uh-”

“Minho is courting Chan.” Kyungmin supplies, “Can’t say I’m too surprised; Minho’s never paid much attention to princesses. Or women, in general. What brought the two of you together?”

“He is the reason I am still alive today, though before that I was already head over heels for the man.” Minho beams at Chan. 

“Between you and I,” Chan stage whispers to Joohee, “I think he only brought me here to show me off.” That earns a good round of laughter between the group. When they turn away Chan reaches down to take Minho’s hand and give it a quick squeeze before letting go. “This is harder than I thought it’d be.”

“You’re doing great, Chan.” Minho soothes his partner, “Don’t think too much about it. I won’t make you talk to anyone else if you don’t want to. Why don’t you go look around and see if you can make any new acquaintances? Or get yourself a drink or something to snack on? It’s going to be a long night.”

“What shall I say if someone approaches me when you are not with me?”

“Chan.” Minho smiles, “Be yourself. I think it is impossible for anyone to hate you.”

Chan follows Minho’s instructions, heading to the long table that has an assortment of finger foods. Chan finds himself picking up and trying different things, some fruits that he’s never tried before catch his attention and he’s trying each a few times, trying to decide if he likes it. Chan decides that he should get back to Minho before he consumes the entire table, and turns, scanning the crowd for where the prince may be.

Chan freezes in place as he makes out a familiar face in the crowd. He had to do a quick doubletake, but as he stares at the person long he recognizes exactly who _she_ is.

Seyeon.

If he could slap himself without drawing attention, he could. How could be be so stupid as to not expect her to show up to this sort of function? Where treaties are made, allies are formed, and even enemies are made. He quickly scans the crowd, because if _she’s_ here that must mean that Jaebum is as well.

When he turns back to look at her once more, a chill runs down his spine when she makes eye contact, head tilting as if trying to place his face. She begins moving towards him, and Chan does the one thing that he could think to and turn around to get lost in the people.

There’s no way that he can just _leave_, after all he came with three other people, not including Jisung and Changbin. His plan of escape is cut short when, not even five steps later, his arm gets caught and he’s pulled to a stop. He turns to see who it is, politely ask them to leave him alone. His words dry up in his mouth he he looks at the culprit.

Chan stares at Jaebum, mouth dropping open and he must look like a fish out of water with the way that he’s gaping at the man. Jaebum gives him a cool smile, fingers tightening around Chan’s bicep before tugging him, “I thought that was you. Why don’t we go somewhere and catch up?”

With that Chan’s being dragged away from the rest of the people. He can’t even shout out or say anything. Mostly because of shock, but partially because he doesn’t want to cause a scene in front of all these people. Doesn’t want Minho’s family to look bad.

They step outside onto the balcony, Jaebum ignoring sharpness of the cool air and the snow that will no doubt soak into their shoes and freeze their toes.

“Bang Chan. I never thought I’d live to see the day where I’d lay eyes on you again.” Jaebum starts, eyes running up and down Chan’s body, taking in his appearance. “You’ve changed in the past… oh it’s been three years now, hasn’t it?”

Chan doesn’t respond, lips growing tight as Jaebum continues.

“Almost three years since you ran away, from the crimes you committed against the crown, me, and my wife. How does it feel knowing that you escaped justice? And to think, we’d meet here of all places. Did you hear the news of our attendance from somewhere? Did you have to come see us for yourself? Maybe ruin us again like you have before?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chan breathes out, finally speaking up. “I have done nothing against you or your wife, I did not know you would be attending. If I had, I surely would not have come and remained at home.”

“Liar.” Seyeon’s soft voice pulls both Chan and Jaebum’s attention away from each other. When Chan gets a good glance at Seyeon, from head to toe, eyes landing on her swollen belly, he begins tugging at Jaebum’s grip, though the man won’t let him go.

“Let me go, Prince Jaebum.” Gods, it feels weird putting the word ‘prince’ in front of Jaebum’s name, after speaking with him so casually for all those years, but Chan knows what they are at this point in their lives. They aren’t friends. Not lovers. Not in the same court. They are strangers, and perhaps Jaebum even thinks of him as an enemy.

“No.” Jaebum hums, “I don’t think I will. You see, I saw what pain you put my wife through all those years ago. And the fact you ran away like a coward, leaving not only the guards but your own _friend_ on the dungeon floor. It riles me up, seeing your face.”

“It is faith that we were brought back together, Chan.” Seyeon’s voice is sickly sweet, “Do you think that we will allow for you to get away from your punishment once more, now that we’ve found you? I don’t know how you got in here, but you’re going to be going out with us. You have much to amend for.”

Chan struggles earnestly against Jaebum now, “Let me go! I have just as much of a right to be here as you do, and if you had given me the chance to explain maybe you’d know that. I can’t go back with you. Not with _her_.” Chan points at Seyeon, eyes still on her stomach. “I will not be blamed for another failed pregnancy.”

Jaebum yanks Chan close, eyes angry. “Don’t you point your filthy fingers at her.”

Chan begins to cry then, at the pure hate that radiates off of Jaebum. Towards him. He didn’t even want to come to this stupid event in the first place, and now here he was, confronted with his past. Something he wanted to completely erase from his memory.

“Is there a problem?”

Chan swears he could drop to his knees in relief at Hyunjin’s familiar voice. He stands in the doorway, looking between the three people out on the balcony, eyes narrowing when he notices the grip Jaebum has on Chan.

“No problem at all. We were just getting ready to leave.” Jaebum says cooly, already putting a calm mask on his face.

“Then you’ll have no problem letting Chan go, right?”

Jaebum and Seyeon both take a clear pause at that, at the realization that someone here knows who Chan is.

“Do you know this man?” Seyeon questions, hand coming to rest on the swell of her stomach. “He shouldn’t be here.”

“Why should he not?” Hyunjin looks behind him, clearly looking around, maybe for Jeongin, before taking a step closer to Seyeon. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your names.”

“Prince Im Jaebum, and Princess Im Seyeon.” Jaebum says. “And you are?”

Before Hyunjin can get a word out two more people show up behind him, looking as though they nearly ran to get there. “Get your hand off of Chan.” Minho steps forward, eyes focused on Chan and how he’s clearly been crying.

“There must be some mistake.” Seyeon looks at the men that came to Chan’s defense. “You know this man?”

“Of course I know him.” Minho steps towards Jaebum and Chan, eyes lit in barely contained fury. He grabs on Chan’s free arm and uses his other hand to pry Jaebum’s fingers off Chan. “He is here with me. Is there any reason that you’re out here harassing him?”

“Who is this man to you?” Jaebum steps backward when Minho puts his body between him and Chan. He observes his surroundings to find that Jeongin has now joined in, standing next to his own husband.

Minho purposefully intertwines his fingers with Chan’s and raises his head in a silent challenge to Jaebum. Daring him to do more. He doesn’t hesitate to throw the same look at Seyeon, who has the decency to step back when he does.

“This man is a traitor to his kingdom; he’s done heinous crimes against the crown. I warn you of keeping company with him. Who knows when he’ll turn against you as well.” Jaebum spits.

“Chan has done no such thing to me or my family, the fact that you insinuate it is insulting to not only me, but the entire Lee dynasty. I suggest you leave before you offend me any further.” Minho’s tone becomes as chilly as the wind biting at their skin.

Jaebum scoffs before walking towards his wife, placing his hand on the small of her back, and leading her back into the party. As they watch the two go back into the warmth it’s hard to ignore the stares aimed their way.

“Are you okay, Chan?” Hyunjin asks.

Chan looks between the three before whispering, “I’m going to be sick.” With that he lurches to the banister and throws his head over before retching, tears prickling at his eyes at the force of how hard he throws up.

“Maybe we should leave.” Jeongin whispers from behind him, trying to discuss things over. “I highly doubt Prince Jaebum would have left, even after this. It would only aggravate Chan more.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Hyunjin mutters, “Not only that, but word is going to spread pretty fast in there. There were people close to the door who overheard.”

Chan leans his head in his hands, closing his eyes, not caring that his sleeves are soaking in snow that his body heat is melting. He ignores the gentle hand on his back, taking in shuddering breaths.

“Yes, you’re right.” Minho hums. “This isn’t the best place to be right now.”

“You should stay.” Chan brings his hands away from his eyes, looking out onto the lake that the balcony views. The moonlight dances across the thin layer of ice that has formed on the lake. “There’s no point of leaving now. Don’t mind me.”

“Chan, you’re upset. You don’t want to be here, and if you don’t want to be here I won’t make you stay for any longer. Certainly not when that prince can come and put his hands on you again. Who does he think he is?”

Chan lets out a choked laugh, not one out of humor. “Prince Jaebum fears nothing when he wants to get his way.”

There is a hushed silence behind him, no doubt due to them taking in the fact that this wasn’t a stranger to Chan, and that they knew each other. Nobody quite wanted to ask the daunting “How do you know each other” so they remained silent.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll stay out here while you go speak with the guests.” Chan turns his head slightly so he can look at Minho. “It’s important for you to be here.”

“Chan-”

“I’ll stay out here.” Chan cuts Minho off before he can get too far. “This isn’t a chance you can waste simply because I don’t want to be here anymore. Come on, all of you. Go back inside. Mingle. Do what you’re good at. I already feel horrible, I’d only feel worse if I made all of you leave early.”

“We don’t mind.” Jeongin interjects.

“But _I_ do. If anything happens I’ll come and find one of you and then we can go home. The rumors will only run more rampant if we leave early without saying anything else to the rest of the guests. I’m in no condition to go in there right now.” Chan pleads. “Please, Minho.”

Minho’s hand finally stops rubbing at Chan’s back. He brings it up to Chan’s face, so he can turn it and they can look at each other. “The second you want to go, come find me. I’ll drop this all for you.”

“We all will, Chan.” Hyunjin agrees.

Chan offers them a smile in return before trying to look back onto the lake. Minho’s grip on his face doesn’t let up. Minho leans forward to press a brief kiss on Chan’s lips before slipping away into the crowd. It was against etiquette for Minho to show his affection like that to someone he wasn’t even married to, but it helped anchor them both in the moment.

✥

“You look like you’ve had better nights.” A woman approaches him, the end of her dress dragging in the snow. She doesn’t appear to mind as she even takes a seat next to Chan on the floor of the balcony after brushing some of the snow away so her bottom doesn’t get wet. “That was quite the scene you and Prince Im had.”

Chan already knows that everyone saw it. And if they didn’t see it then they would have heard about it by now. “It is embarrassing.” 

“Very. On Prince Im’s part, not yours.” the woman hums. “It was wrong of him to approach you in that manner at an event meant to help peace across the land. You handled it well.”

“I wouldn’t call it well.” Chan mutters, still tasting the vomit from earlier heavy on his tongue. “It just reminded me that I shouldn’t be here. I’m not a prince, or a lord. I’m just a man wearing fancy clothes and acting it up. An imposter.”

“Don’t look too harshly upon yourself, Chan.” the woman says, smiling when Chan looks up at the mention of his name. “This is a position you’ve never been in before, you can’t expect to be perfect the first time. My first few official royal events I felt like a child in my mother’s clothing. I’m Jeongyeon, by the way. Yoo Jeongyeon, formerly Lee Jeongyeon. Minho and Jeongin are my younger brothers.”

“Tell me, Princess Jeongyeon, how was your first impression of me?” Chan requests.

“Truthfully, Minho has already spoken highly of you. We mail each other every chance we get. He’s been speaking of you for the past year. Not a letter goes by that he doesn’t mention you at least once. He’s in love with you. That’s all the impression I needed. But, I don’t think that’s the answer you’re looking for, is it?” Jeongyeon laughs. “You’ve made a fine first impression. And please, call me Jeongyeon. We’re practically family.”

“So, are the Ims still in there?”

“They are.” Jeongyeon nods. “Trying to avoid everyone involved with this conflict. I had wanted to speak with him and his wife, but they avoided me once they recognized who I was. A shame. Minho told me he offered to take you back home. Why didn’t you take him up on that?”

“It’s a royal summit.” Chan starts, “It’s a huge ordeal. One that can result in favorable treaties and alliances, should the conversation go in the right direction. It wouldn’t have been right for him to miss out on this just because of me. Not only that, but Hyunjin and Jeongin rode over with us. It’d have cut their discussions short as well.” 

“Minho doesn’t care. He’d have done it, for you. Reading his letters about you was one thing, but seeing in person the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at you as if you’re the brightest star in the sky… it’s cute.” Jeongyeon grins. “Instead you choose to sit out here in the freezing cold looking like a kicked dog.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Go in there, and make Prince Jaebum jealous. Make him even more angry to see you having a good time. Don’t give him or his wife the satisfaction of knowing that they got to you. Go in there and act like you belong because you _do._ Jeongyeon stands up and holds her hand out for Chan to take. She brushes the snow off him and does a quick attempt to fix his hair. “I’ll take you to Minho.”

Chan allows the princess to lead him back into the thicket of the party, thankful that his skin is already so flushed from the cold that they can’t see what would be a blush from all the attention that he’s getting. Jeongyeon parts the crowd without so much of a glance as she leads them to a direct path to Minho.

Minho, of course, already looking at the two because he’d been stealing glances at the balcony the moment he stepped back into the sheltered area of the palace. He begins to reach out even before Chan is in reach. When he is Minho pulls the man close. “You’re freezing, love.”

“Be thankful that I went and talked to him before he became a popsicle. You’ve found a good one, Minho. Don’t let him go.” Jeongyeon winks. “Now, I’m in a good mood. I’m going to go see if I can’t find a way to converse with Prince Im or his wife.” Jeongyeon has a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, one that mirrors that of her two younger brothers. It must run in the family. 

“Are you sure you don’t wish to leave early, Chan?” Minho’s completely forgone his conversation with Lord and Lady Woo. “Being here isn’t as important as your wellbeing.”

“I’m fine, Minho.” Chan assures the man. “Your sister is a very nice woman. Almost makes me wonder what happened when your parents were raising you and your brother.” at that slight joke MInho relaxes and turns his attention back to the Woo’s, holding Chan close by his side.

The summit goes as smoothly as it could after the small blip with the Ims. Chan had even been approached by multiple people, even a King and Queen, asking if he was alright. The curiosity about why the event transpired was clear on their faces, but nobody ever pushed. Chan probably had Minho to thank for that; the man steered the conversation in a different direction each time.

Chan finds himself loosening up as the night goes on. When he sticks to Minho’s side, listens to the conversations, laughs when it is appropriate and responds when called for, it’s easy to forget about his problems. Even if they are in the same room as him.

He finds many of the people fascinating. Minho knows how to hold captivating conversations. It’s interesting to see the man in his natural habitat. It was different from when they’re within the walls of the castle, on Lee land. Chan can’t say the difference is bad.

Sometime in the night, when the event is winding down, Chan finds him and Minho in the familiar company of Hyunjin and Jeongin. “I knew that you mentioned your sister would be here, but it still came as a bit of a shock when she came an introduced herself.” Chan says to Jeongin and Minho.

“Minho was in here sulking the entire time you were out there. Jeongyeon came over and talked to us, got our part of the story, then went out there to bring you back. I think she did it to save face.” Jeongin giggles as his brother stares daggers at him.

“She certainly has the Lee family charm.”

“Speaking of Lee family charm, Jeongyeon’s on the way over. Not to alarm either of you, but she has Prince Jaebum and his wife in tow.” Hyunjin says as he looks over Chan’s shoulder. “I can’t even imagine what she’s said or done to get him to follow her.”

Chan takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the worse as he grabs Minho’s hand before turning around. Sure enough, Jeongyeon was making her way over. A man Chan didn’t recognize was at her side, with Jaebum and Seyeon following behind her.

“Chan, you’re looking better.” Jeongyeon greets. “I never got a chance to introduce you to my husband, Hweseung. Hweseung, this is Chan. He’s Minho’s consort.” Hweseung offers his hand for Chan to take, which he does with his free hand. “Now, Minho, Chan, I had the pleasure of running into Prince and Princess Im sometime during the night. I let them know that their actions were highly inappropriate, and if they wanted to make it up to our families then they would apologize.”

Chan looks at Jeongyeon with barely concealed amusement. Jaebum? Apologizing to him? He couldn’t believe it. And yet, he could barely believe his ears when Jaebum spoke up. Seyeon remained silent beside her husband.

“It has been brought to my attention that this wasn’t the best place to confront you about my feelings, Chan.” Jaebum pushes out through his clenched jaw. “I would like to apologize for my earlier actions.”

Chan knows that this is his turn to accept the apology. To tell Jaebum that it’s okay. But it wasn’t okay. For years Chan had suffered from Jaebum getting his way. Now, with this circle of support around him, he feels he can finally speak freely without fear of consequence. “As much as I appreciate the apology, Prince Jaebum, we both know it is not sincere. And thus, one I will refuse to accept.”

Beside him Minho smiles in contentment at his answer. 

“I see. That is your choice. You will be hearing from me and my family.”

“As expected, Prince Jaebum.” Chan watches as the pair turn away, ready to leave. He has to get in one last word. “I wish you and Princess Seyeon a healthy child.”

Jaebum turns back to give Chan one last glare, his arm coming up to wrap around Seyeon protectively.

“I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting conversation.” Jeongyeon laughs as she and her husband interlink arms. “If you’ll excuse us, Hweseung and I must go say our goodbyes to a few others. Minho, Jeongin. I’ll be in touch. Expect me back home soon.”

✥

The ride back is tense. Nobody wants to be the one that starts the conversation. Changbin and Jisung sit awkwardly in the carriage, looking between the two couples to attempt to decipher what is wrong.

Eventually Chan speaks, though he isn’t going to bring up the Jaebum situation until one of the others do. “Is it true that you’ve been mailing your sister about me?”

Minho turns so he’s no longer looking out the window, facing Chan. “What?”

“Your sister, Jeongyeon. She told me you wrote letters to her about me, is that true?” Chan asks.

“I, I, No.” Minho splutters. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before going on. “You were mentioned in the letters, but it’s not like I only wrote about you in them.”

“Are you _sure_ about that, Minho?” Jeongin rocks forward in his seat, teasing smile on his lips. “Need I remind you of the many letters I received from you once Chan accepted you, you lovesick fool? How his smile could -”

Jeongin isn’t able to continue as Minho lunges forward to cover his younger brother’s mouth. Minho ignores Jeongin licking his palm in favor of going, “You wouldn’t want me to tell your dear husband all the things you told me before you asked to court him, would you?”

Minho yelps as Jeongin bites down into his hand in warning. He takes the hint and pulls his hand away from Jeongin’s mouth. “You say a word and you’re dead.”

“Likewise.”

Hyunjin and Chan can only look at each other amused as the two brothers begin to bicker back and forth. 

“I’ll have to tell my parents about what happened at the summit.” Minho says the next day when they’re both awake enough for the conversation. “I have a feeling that if you wanted to tell me what that was about, you would have already. I would like to know-” Minho raises his voice slightly when he sees Chan open his mouth, “But I’m not going to make you tell me right now, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Just.” Minho runs his fingers through his hair, “When the time comes, I know my parents are going to want to know everything. I’d like to know too, but I’m not going to push. I can’t say the same for them, but for now I’ll keep everyone off your back”

✥

“Chan. We recently were hand delivered a… letter, I should say, in regards to you.” Minyoung states.

Chan pales when he notices the Im insignia stamped into the wax seal. Nobody in the room says anything to him and he reaches forward and picks up the paper, reading it over. In fact, he reads it twice before putting it back on the table and putting his head in his hands.

_To: King Lee Junho and Queen Lee Minyoung  
It has come to the attention of King and Queen Im that fugitive Bang Chan was discovered at the recent summit, in the company of Prince Lee Minho. The man is a dangerous criminal who must be returned to Im land in order to serve his sentencing and be punished for his crimes against the Im and Ahn crowns. If you do not comply, we will consider you to be harboring a traitor against the Im crown. You do not know what he is capable of, and you put the people of your castle in danger by giving him shelter. Bang Chan is to be handed over at once._

“I think it’s time you came clean and told us the full story, Chan.” Minyoung leans forward to wrap an arm around Chan.

“When I was little.” Chan finally breathes, embarrassed to find his voice shaky, but willing himself to continue. “When I was little, my parents were murdered. Killed for refusing to use their magic against their wishes. The men separated my parents and me and my siblings. One thing lead to another, and I was picked up by one of the guards at the Im castle for attempting to steal food.

“They ended up taking me in, but in return for letting me stay and not killing me or throwing me back out onto the streets to starve, they requested that I use my magic to help protect the kingdom. Protect the family. I was a kid. I was scared. I had nowhere to go. My parents had been murdered, my family broken. I took them up on that offer. It really wasn’t so bad. I made a lot of friends there, I grew close to the royal family. They eventually appointed me the official Im mage.”

“I always knew you were a little too comfortable in your advisor position to not have had prior experience in a court.” Minyoung smiles. “Please, continue.”

“Jaebum and I were intimate.” Chan spits out, “We had grown close in our childhood. It came to a stop once it was time for him to find a wife.” Chan drops forward to put his head in his hands. He shakes it before continuing. “I was young and stupid. I never should have accepted his advances. He was never subtle about it. _Everyone_ in the castle knew about us. Of course his future wife would find out.

“During their first year of marriage his wife, Princess Seyeon, suffered through an abnormal amount of miscarriages. Word was going around. The last pregnancy I remember, she asked me to use my magic to see if the fetus was healthy. If her body was healthy. I did, but _only_ because she asked me to. She was perfectly fine at the time. Then she suffered _another_ miscarriage.”

“She appeared far along when we saw her during the summit.” Hyunjin comments.

“If her body was incapable of carrying a fetus to term I would have been able to tell when she first asked me to check on her health. She was _fine_. I don’t understand how it happened.” Chan insists, though none of the family around him appear to doubt his story. “I wasn’t even aware she had the miscarriage before I was brought before both the Im family and the Ahn family. Princess Seyeon is their daughter. She said that I was, what was the word? Bitter? Jealous? Of what she had with Prince Jaebum. I really wasn’t. I knew what we had wouldn’t last and it was _I_ who ended up breaking it off with the prince.”

“Well,” Minho starts softly, “This does bring light to some things. Helps me understand a lot of your actions a little clearer. I believe you, Chan.”

“I don’t know if her grief of losing all the festus’ was getting to her, but I honestly believe she _knew_ it wasn’t me. She manipulated everyone to turn against me. Princess Seyeon, at least I believe it to be true, had an ulterior motive.”

“During the summit, Prince Jaebum said you ran away. What exactly happened at your trial?” Jeongin asks.

“I could not get a word in for myself. Any attempt to clear my name was fought against by the Ahn family. King Ahn is not a kind man. I was called a liar. He did not like me calling out Princess Seyeon’s inaccuracies. He threatened to have me beaten by his guards. There was no way I was going to win. The trial was always going to be set in their favor. I was dragged to a dark cell. Locked in there for _days_. He-”

Minho gently brushes his mother away from Chan so he can pull him into a comforting hug. He vividly remembered the night Chan had shared his past with him. He knew how that must have hurt the man.

“He knew what that would do to me.” Chan croaks. “I wouldn’t speak because I knew there was no way I would win. They decided to punish me. Strip me of my magic and send me off to the Ahn castle where I would stay for the duration of the punishment.”

“Is that even possible? To strip you of your magic? I may not be as well versed in it as well as you or Felix, but it’s part of who you are? It runs in your blood, correct?” Minyoung asks.

“It does. I had fashioned something at the request of the Im family. When put on anyone with magic in their blood it would render us as normal as any other human.” Chan licks his dry lips. “Something tells me they had me create those in the event I turned against them. I was smart enough to hide them away. Not even my apprentice, Yugyeom, knew where they were. They’ll have never found them, either. Probably one of the smartest things I did my entire life at the Im castle.”

“So, in short, they hate your existence.”

“They aren’t going to leave me alone.” Chan runs his fingers through his hair, coming to a hard realization. “We haven’t communicated in nearly three years. Three, really, if we count the time between the summit and now. If they didn’t see me at the summit, I could have kept living in peace. But now that they know where to find me, they’re not going to let up.”

“What do you propose we do then, Chan?” Junho asks. “We trust you, and your judgement. If you say that you did not do what you are accused of, then we believe you. We’re willing to help you clear your name.”

“There will be none of that with them.” Chan looks down. “They hate me. After all I had did for them, I was thrown out the second that Princess Seyeon decided that I was the cause of all her misfortune. I will be thrown in jail and the key tossed away.”

“Do you not think you are more likely to get a fair trial if you were to have a few people with you?” Junho presses. “We are no average person of the court, Chan. Having us there to back you up would greatly help.”

“They’ll say I lied to you. That you don’t know the full story.” Chan expresses the hopelessness building in his stomach. “He’s even angrier now that I slipped away the first time. I should have never told them about my magic when I was young. If I hadn’t none of this would have happened.”

“It’s been nearly three months since the summit. Why have they waited so long before sending us these letters demanding you go back?” Minho flips the paper over on the desk.

“My best bet? They were waiting for the princess to give birth so I couldn’t do anything to this pregnancy.” Chan explains, “It must have carried to term; if it hadn’t we’d have heard from them a lot sooner. I’m at a loss for what to do.”

“We’ll have to think about this, Chan. Even with this letter it’s not as if the prince and his wife will come storming the castle. There is plenty of time to come up with a course of action.” Minyoung drums her fingers along the table. “We will help you no matter what, Chan.”

✥

Even though Chan knows that the Lees have his back, he finds himself losing sleep every night thinking about it. As the letters begin to stack up so does the pain in his heart. He knows that this family would stand by him. But this isn’t their battle. He can’t subject them to dealing with the Im family.

He finds himself secluding himself whenever he can. When he isn’t with Seungmin or Woojin reviewing on the logistics of the tax raise the Lees are still in the process of enforcing he’s hiding away from everyone. Even Minho.

Of course they sleep in the same room so it’s not like he can ignore the man the entire day. Minho notices. Everyone notices the lack of Chan around the castle. Chan brushes off Minho’s worries because he has more important issues to deal with than Chan’s whole issue with the Ims.

The last letter that they had received shook Chan down to the core. The Ims were threatening to come and remove Chan by force. It would start _war_. He just knew it. The Lees loved him too much to let him go peacefully.

So he had to do it behind their backs. He couldn’t risk the lives of everyone he loved and the village just because he was too scared to go and face his past. He found himself fighting back tears as he wrote a letter to everyone explaining why he was doing what he was. He made sure to show Dori more love that day, and gave a sleeping Minho a kiss before he used his magic to teleport himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	8. Chapter 8

The Im castle brings forth familiar memories. Both happy and sad. Even with all the great memories Chan wishes he never had to return to the castle or this land. He wishes he could run away again, but he knows that Jaebum will just have his men chase him. They’ll continue to harras Minho and his family, and they don’t deserve that.

When they took Chan in they took him for his medical skills. A while his relationship and use to the castle has changed over the years, never in his time there did the Lees agree to take on his previous burdens.

He steps up to the gate with his head high. Already when he entered the area he knew that his magick had worn out. Still, he can feel the smallest hint of something thrumming in the lands. It’s not as powerful as his magic, and he has to wonder if maybe Yugyeom finally got to become the Im family mage.

If so, he’s proud of him.

When he approaches the gate the guards posted up in the watch towers point their arrows at him. The ones on the ground on the other side of the gate stiffen.

“What is your business here?”

“I’m here at the call of Prince Im Jaebum.” Chan reaches into his robe to pull out the latest letter that he had received from Jaebum. The seal was still in tact and he hands the letter over to the guard through the bars of the gate and waits for him to read it over.

Once he does his eyes widen. “Wait here.”

“Of course.” Chan watches as the guard runs off, into the castle. He looks back up at the guard towers to find that they still point their arrows at him, which he can’t be mad at. It’s what they’re trained to do. And when he gets a closer look at their faces he comes to the realization that he’s never seen them before. But it’s been years, of course guards would rotate.

Before he knows it the guard is back and the gates are opening to welcome Chan in. He remains where he stands and looks over the two guards who speak in hushed whispers before reaching around their bodies to pull their swords out.

“No funny business, mage. If you try anything we’ll spill your guts.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Chan nods. He’s not worried about them in the slightest. Even if they did manage to harm him he’d be able to heal himself. “Are you two going to lead the way?”

“You shouldn’t be asking questions, mage.”

Chan holds his hands up, “Forgive me for wanting to follow your instructions lest you… spill my guts. Where would we be headed? I’m familiar with the castle.”

“To the dungeon.”

Chan hums, “I don’t think so. I’m not going to be staying there for whatever time I’ll be here. If you wish to run and ask for a change of arrangements, I’ll be happy to wait. Else I’ll have to take my leave.”

“You do not have a say in this.” the guard growls. “To the dungeon.”

Chan stares at the man before tilting his head. His raises his finger to his lips and rolls his eyes upward as if he’s thinking, “Tell me, guard, do you think you really have the capability of putting me in a dungeon and keeping me there? No doubt you heard about what happened last time I was in that position. I can assure you, it’d go exactly the same. How would the Im and Ahn families think of you if they found out it was your fault I left so soon after getting back.”

The guard begins to look skeptical, much to Chan’s delight.

“If you’d like to avoid a reprimanding, you can go and tell the Ims of my demands.” Chan continues, “I don’t mind waiting out here a little longer; it is rather nice out today.”

And Chan waits as the man goes back in the castle to relay it to the Ims. He almost feels bad about making the guard go back to tell the family that Chan doesn’t agree with their choice of room and board. Almost.

This time the guard comes back accompanied by a familiar figure. One that, thankfully, doesn’t send chills down Chan’s spine when he looks at them. Wonpil. Obviously the king and queen sent someone out who was familiar with Chan, and vis versa.

“I will be escorting you to your accommodations.” Wonpil says stiffly, “The queen and king have given permission for you to room in the servant quarters until it is time for your trial. You will not be allowed to communicate with anyone in the castle until the trial. You will be watched and guarded at all times. This is all they are willing to offer.”

“I will look upon this graciously, as that is far better than what I expected. You lead the way, Wonpil. I will follow without problem.” Chan bows his head at his former acquaintance. Wonpil turns, body rigid, and begins to lead the way.

Chan’s surrounded by guards. Not only is Wonpil in front of him, but there’s one on either side of him and one behind him. It mirrors when he was first taken to trial years ago. He refuses to feel intimidated by these men.

It isn’t until he’s allow in the barren room that Wonpil lead him to that he allows himself to relax only slightly. When the door opens he barley has time to see who it is before he’s engulfed in a hug. The unexpected contact throws him off for a moment. He regains his senses when the person pulls away.

“Chan.” Yugyeom stares at him in shock. Chan looks his old friend over and smiles at how Yugyeom’s grown. “What are you doing back here?”

“I was called by Prince Im.” Chan makes sure to use Jaebum’s official title. “I’m unsure of if you heard this, but I had the _pleasure_,” Chan uses every ounce of sarcasm in his body when he says the word, “Of meeting Prince and Princess Im during the latest royal summit. As he knew where I was staying he made sure to send multiple letters requesting my presence at the castle.”

“Oh. Shit. No wonder he came back from the summit in such a foul mood. But that was months ago. Why are you just now showing up?” Yugyeom crosses his arms.

“We only recently started receiving letters from the Im family two months ago. They’ve come frequently, and once the prince threatened my home I left to speak it out.” Chan explains.

“You shouldn’t have come back.” Yugyeom suddenly whispers, getting close to him. “His anger has only festered over the years. You would have been better off staying away from this castle. It’s not the same it once was. So many things have changed since you left, Chan.”

“Yugyeom,” Chan shakes his head, “I _had_ to. He was threatening to come and attack my home. I wasn’t going to let innocent people get hurt over me.”

“Even if you yourself are innocent?” Yugyeom counters. “You know, I thought about it so hard when you left. I talked with everyone I could. None of us believe you did it. We stand by the fact that you are innocent.”

“It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks.” Chan smiles, “Though I appreciate all the support. I’m seen as a criminal within this royal family. A traitor to the crown. They think I was killing their heirs. I don’t know if I want to continue to argue with them.”

“So you’ll lie and say that you committed the crime?” Yugyeom scoffs, “That’s not like you, Chan.”

“I never said I would confess to the crime. I’ll keep my stance and say that I am innocent. Even if they don’t believe me. I already know they’re planning on punishing me anyway.” Chan sighs.

“Never give up, Chan.” Yugyeom takes Chan’s hands in his. “I’ve always looked up to you. No matter how this ends I want you to know that you were always one of my best friends. When you left I was so happy for you. You didn’t deserve whatever life they planned for you.”

“Thank you, Yugyeom.” A pause then, “How did you get in here anyway? Wonpil told me I wasn’t to talk to anyone.”

Yugyeom winks, “I had to learn a few things when you left; I have a few tricks up my sleeve. That, and Wonpil was the one to tell me that you were here. I probably won’t be able to visit you after this. I’ll be there at the trial though; I’m the Im mages now. I’ll be expected to keep you in check if anything goes wrong.”

“I’m proud of you.” Chan smiles.

“No matter what happens in that room, no matter what you think, just know that you still have people on your side. We believe in you. We believe you.”

“I’m going to lose the trial, you know.”

“What I said still stands, Chan.”

✥

“Bang Chan. Do you know why you stand before the Im court today?” King Im looks down at the man he once knew. When he had gotten word of Chan actually showing up to the castle without a fight he believed it was some sort of trick. Yet here the man kneels before them, looking up with them calmly.

“I _kneel_ before the Im court for a crime I was blindsided with and accused of nearly four years ago.” Chan speaks. “The crime of causing Princess Im Seyeon to miscarry fetuses I was unaware she was carrying. A very serious accusation.”

“You know you have a new charge today? With you fleeing the punishment and the royal crown.” King Im says.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less after my actions of that one day all those years ago. Even if I have come back to face trial, you can not forget what I did all that time ago.” Chan makes eye contact with Jaebum. “It must serve some of you peace to know you’re finally getting your way, even if it is wrong.”

“You ought to shut your mouth, mage. You know how we look at you. Do you think it’s right to anger us?” Queen Ahn hisses.

“I already knew you had decided my punishment without fair trial years ago. I expect that today will go about the same. You will silence me without the chance of a fair trial, and I will be wrongfully punished.” Chan wouldn’t have been able to say these words years ago when he was still the Im mage. Now he finds courage after his talk with Yugyeom earlier. If those that still supported him years ago believed him, he doesn’t want to give them any doubt.

“Tell us mage, where did you run off to?” King Ahn.

“Did Prince Im and his wife not inform you of the company I was with when we first met during the cold months? Did they not brief you where they were sending their threatening letters to?” Chan tilts his head.

“The court needs to hear it, Chan.” Queen Im softly responds.

“I don’t know how that will make any difference with the trial.” Chan sighs, “But if you must insist. I was staying up north. I was in the Lee kingdom’s land.”

“You were not only staying on their land, mage. They knew you.” Seyeon slips in. “When we were at the royal summit, which you had no business attending, they knew who you were. By name.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken in another thing, Princess Seyeon.” Chan wants to make the woman look a fool. “I had just as much right to be at the royal summit as you did. You and Prince Im were attending on behalf of this kingdom. I was in attendance with Prince Lee Minho on behalf of their kingdom.”

“Why would they ever let someone like _you_ represent their kingdom.” King Ahn sneers.

“Because unlike you and apparently the people I spent much of my life with, they knew and they trusted me to represent their kingdom and not make a fool out of themselves. I’m sure Prince Jaebum made quite the impression when he dragged me out onto the balcony that night and caused a scene. There were whispers. A prince should know when to hold his temper.” Chan looks Jaebum directly in the eye and get a small sliver of satisfaction when he sees Jaebum’s jaw clench.

“They don’t trust you enough to be here for you during their trial though, do they?” Seyeon smirks. “You’re all alone.”

“I am here alone by my own free will, Princess Seyeon. They would have attended had I asked, but I knew there was no point. I didn’t want to embarrass the Im kingdom by showing them how poorly it is run.” Chan gets every jab out he can. Honestly he’s surprised he’s made it this far. “Besides, we all know how this is going to end.”

“We do, don’t we.” Seyeon gives Chan the fakest smile she can muster. “Tell me, how would the Lee kingdom feel if we contacted them about the trial? Told them what you were accused of.”

“They wouldn’t be shocked. I already told them everything.” Chan meets her smile with one equally as fake.

“No doubt you told them a twisted version. When we all already know the truth.” King Ahn leans forward in his seat. “If you are so innocent, mage, why did you run away after your original trial? If you were so innocent you should have stayed to prove it.”

“My last trial you had not given me a fair chance to explain my side. If there is anyone in the crowd who was there at the last one, they may recall how you silenced me every time I tried to explain my side.” Chan says. “I had been brought into the trial with no knowledge that for one, I was being tried. Then, I had no idea what I was being accused of. You had all blindsided me.”

“You were a flight risk, of course we couldn’t tell you our suspitions.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“Understandable. Even though you did not take my obvious confusion as a hint that I truly didn’t know what was going on at the time.” Chan shakes his head, “It was interesting. All those years the Im family asked me to use my magic to help them. Guard them, protect the castle. And I did all those without failure and without complaint. Not once did I ever use my magic against them or Princess Seyeon. Suddenly when the unexpected happens it is me and my magic’s fault.”

“My daughter-”

“Your daughter falsely accused me of a crime. It may have been grief clouding her mind, but I think that we both know that I’m not the reason for what happened all those years ago.” Chan looks across at the six people who sit before him.

“Yet she was able to carry multiple pregnancies to term once you had gone. Admit to your crimes, Chan.” Jaebum stares Chan down.

“There is nothing to confess to. My only crime was leaving so that I could have the freedom I deserved. I must say, Princess Im, though you’ve caused me a great amount of pain you also caused me some of the greatest happiness in my life. Had I not left because of your lies I would have not been able to have the amazing opportunities these past years.”

“I am tired of hearing this traitor speak ill against the crown.” King Ahn looks down with distain. “You were given your chance to speak at the original trial, yet you refused. What you did speak were lies, to slander my child, and insult the crown. All of which you do today.”

“You’re right, King Ahn. This trial is going the same it had the first time. I try to speak my side and all of you are refusing to hear me, too clouded by your own need to be right. Tell me, aside from hearsay, what proof was there that I ever interfered with any of Princess Seyeon’s pregnancies? What did witnesses recall? What did I do? The majority of the time I didn’t know the princess was with child.”

“As said earlier, mage, she was able to carry multiple pregnancies to term once you had left.” Queen Ahn explains.

Chan looks towards King and Queen Im, who watch the back and forth between the Ahn’s and Chan. They don’t look like they’re in a rush to speak up and interrupt anytime soon. Chan wonders what he had seen in these people all those years; they wouldn’t even bother to protect him when the time called for, though he had done that for them countless times.

“A coincidence.” Chan retorts. “Timing. Maybe she was losing the fetuses due to stress. After all, she was very convinced I had some personal vendetta against her, which I never did. What would I have gained from causing her to miscarry? Nothing. Even if Prince Jaebum had thought she was infertile that wouldn’t have meant he’d come back to me. Which, I can assure you I didn’t want him to come back. He’d have either found a new wife or there would have been a surrogate for it.”

“Why did you come back, Chan?” King Im looks over Chan with curiosity. “You fled out of the reach of our power, hid for years. You could have stayed away, left where you now call home and went elsewhere. Why come back here of all places? Guilt?”

“I have done nothing to the princess. I have committed no crimes.” Chan holds his voice steady, “There is nothing to feel guilty over because I have done nothing wrong. Yet you threaten to attack my home, the people I love. If I left there I’d have two dynasties looking for me. I will not allow them to be hurt because of a massive oversight of this court. I have come to accept that I will be wrongfully punished. At this point we’re wasting time. Just sentence me.”

“This is important, do you not wish to speak your case further, Chan?” Queen Im inquires.

“It is not going to change the outcome of the trial. Everyone in this room knows that. Just sentence me. I will accept it without fight. Even though it will be wrongful.”

“Bang Chan, I hereby sentence you to …” Chan begins to block out the king’s words. He didn’t think that it would make any difference to him to know how long he would be sentenced for, or were he would be sentenced to. He already had an inkling in the back of his mind as to what would happen.

“Any objections?”

The court remains mostly silent. Of course Chan wouldn’t expect anyone to speak up for him. They hadn’t years ago, and they wouldn’t now. Now that Chan’s been gone for three years, _hiding_, he is a different man than he was before.

Chan only begins to pay attention to his surroundings when he notices King Ahn stepping towards him, something clasped in his hands. When Chan focuses on it a little more he recognizes it to be a collar. He doesn’t fight as the king comes closer, not even when the guards hold him down, as if they could do anything to stop him should he truly want to get away. Chan just stares warily at the man as he opens the collar and wraps it around Chan’s neck.

Chan drops flat to the floor the second the collar locks around his neck. He feels every ounce of energy he has slipping out of his body. He can’t even lift himself up with his arms. He hears footsteps and groans when his hair is grabbed. He comes face to face with King Ahn.

“Look at you now, mage.” the king snickers, pulling his head back further. Chan’s neck begins to hurt but he can’t muster the strength to move even a finger. So he maintains eye contact with the king, refusing to be intimidated by a jester in king’s clothing. “Not so tough without all that magic to back you up?”

Chan can’t even get the muscles in his throat to work in his favor. The king lets go of his head and allows it to drop back on the floor. The kings next words send chills down Chan’s spine.

“Prepare the prisoner for transportation back to Ahn land.”

✥

When Minho woke up to Chan’s goodbye letter he nearly destroyed his room. He had gotten through a good amount of it before the doors were slammed open by Hyunjin and Jeongin, staring at him. He had even scared the two cats away that had been in the room when he started tossing everything.

“Minho? What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone.” Minho yells.

“Who? Chan?”

“Who else?” Minho snaps.

His parents and sister appeared in the doorway not long after, Minho collapsing onto the bed and rolling over onto this face.

Jeongyeon was the first person to step across the barrier of the room to comfort her little brother. She pauses when she sees the letter toss on the floor near the bed and picks it up, reading it out loud for the other crowded around the door to hear.

“Dear Minho,

I’m sorry that I’m leaving so abruptly. I haven’t been able to sleep for the past few weeks because the weight of my past decisions have began to suffocate me. I can not let you or your family fight my battles for me. The moment that the safety of your family and everyone in the castle was threatened I knew I had to leave. When your mother took me in years ago she didn’t know everything that came with me. I kept secrets from everyone too long. Please don’t be upset with me. Please don’t come after me. I will deal with this on my own. Tell everyone that I’ll miss them and that I love all of you. Especially you, Minho. I love you so much that it hurts at times.

From, Chan.”

“Oh, the fool.” Minyoung comes to sit on the bed next to her soon. He rubs his back soothingly as he screams his frustration out into the mattress below. “Don’t worry, Minho. We’re going to get him back.”

Word spreads around the castle rather quickly that Chan’s gone. Of course, those closest to Chan knew first before the rest of the servants in the castle. There were pitying glances thrown Minho’s way as he walked through the castle, heartbroken.

Woojin and Seungmin attempted to offer sympathy, but they couldn’t act like they knew exactly what Minho was going through. Neither of them had a love run away in the dead of night. It was apparent to anyone that came across Minho that it had devastated him.

Even Jeongin and Hyunjin had become more serious and somber around him, not joking around like they had used to. Jeongin was the one who convinced Minho that it wasn’t wise to go running off to Im land right then and there and that they needed a plan.

Jeongyeon had been there at night to comfort Minho while he struggled to sleep. Jisung and Changbin accompanied him everywhere. They had the excuse of wanting to keep him company, but Minho knew it was to make sure he didn’t make any rash decisions without his family.

Three days after Chan’s departure they came together to think of a level headed way of going to find Chan and bring him back.

“So,” Junho says quietly to the full room. Everyone who was important enough was there; the king and queen, their children, their children’s spouses, royal guards, their advisors, and Felix. “Are we all in agreement that Chan went back to the Im family castle?”

“It’s the only logical place for him to have gone.” Minho shakes his head, “He said he was going to go there in the letter, it was the Ims that were requesting him.”

“But will he still be there when we arrive?” Jeongin asks, “We were all there when he told us about what the original plan for him was. He was to be banished from Im land.”

“It’s been years since then, Jeongin.” Minyoung says, “There is no guarantee that they’ll stick to what was originally intended. But, at this point it is the only lead that we have. We’re going to have to go with it.”

“Wait,” Junho holds a finger up, “He also mentioned that they intended for him to be banished _to_ the Ahn castle, not just banished from Im territory. Those are the only two possible places he could be.”

“We’ll start with the Ims then.” Minyoung concludes, “Travel to their home and request to see him. If they tell us he’s not there, we’ll head over to Ahn territory.” Minyoung looks at her oldest son, “We’re going to get him back, Minho. We aren’t going to come back without him.”

✥

“How are you enjoying your new living conditions, mage? I made sure that they were extra comfortable just for you.”

“Do you always make a habit of coming down to mock all your prisoners, King Ahn? I would have thought that a man such as yourself would be too busy with running his kingdom to bother with the trivial things.” Chan avoids the spit the king sends his way.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll make sure you starve and die down here.”

“Was that not your original plan?” Chan looks down pointedly at the plate of food that the guards had placed purposefully out of his reach. “And here I was, thinking the king was actually good at something. What else could you possibly have planned for me? I won’t last down here forever, King Ahn. Maybe you should set your plan in motion.”

“Don’t worry, mage. A little more time down here and I doubt the jokes will come so easy.”

It’s not as if the jokes came easy now. Chan is sure that each day in the dungeon leeches more and more of his sanity. Antagonizing the king whenever he came down to annoy Chan was really the only thing he could look forward to. He doesn’t get fed on a regular basis, and what he his given is often moldy or spoilt. He hasn’t had a proper wash since he left the Im castle, and he is forced to relieve himself in a bucket in the corner of his cell.

Each night he’s forced to go through nightmares, some appear to bleed out into the waking world. After the first week he had stopped waking up disoriented by his surroundings. After a month he could describe every inch of the cell with his eyes closed. 

“Don’t wait too long, King Ahn. One day you may come down here and I will be gone.”

✥

Briefly, Chan has someone to talk to that isn’t the king. Even if it is for a few days, it is the most company he’s had in what feels like forever. One day, after talking back to the king and having a guard lash at him to reprimand him, some new speaks to him.

“You’re a stupid man to talk to the king that way.” a soft female voice calls to him from the cell across from his. “Are you not afraid of death?”

“Death would be better than sitting in this dungeon. I’ve faced my fears, death is something that I can’t be too apprehensive about.” Chan responds. “Are you afraid of death?”

“Terrified, actually. Not for long, though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’ll be dead in two days. The king and queen do not take too kindly to looters coming after their riches.” The woman says, a lifeless chuckle leaving her lips. “It is okay, I am the only one they caught. The others got away. I will be made an example out of, to warn off the others.”

True to her word, the woman is lead out the dungeon two days from that, never to be seen again. Chan just wishes that he had gotten her name.

✥

“Why have you brought me here?” Chan wishes he could run away, go back to his cell. For he had not expected the collar to be attached to a chain, and certainly didn’t expect to find himself in the presence of not only the king and queen, but also Jaebum, Seyeon, and what appears to be their children. There are three of them, two girls who Chan guesses are twins, and a small child, likely the one Seyeon had been pregnant with during the summit.

“Aren’t they beautiful, Chan?” Seyeon doesn’t look from where she is holding the baby, adoration in her eyes. “Perfect. How does it feel, knowing that you couldn’t stop us? That we have healthy children and that Jaebum and I are still together?”

“Answer her.” Jaebum snaps when Chan doesn’t responding, thinking Seyeon is asking a rhetorical question.

“It makes me happy to know that Princess Seyeon and Prince Jaebum have been blessed with children. They will grow up fine to lead their kingdoms.” Chan mutters, looking away from the room. He wants to be swallowed up by the ground, he wonders why he hasn’t died of starvation yet.

To be standing in this room, full of all the people he hates, of the man he once thought was his friend, with a collar on his neck and filthy, he doesn’t even feel human. Especially when the light catches on the metal on Seyeon’s neck, and Chan looks close to recognize a key. He would bet his life that he knew what he belonged to.

Chan likens himself to that of the rats he sees down in his cell, who come to pick at his food when he isn’t quick enough to get it. He doesn’t know what the king was planning, bringing Chan up here to face Jaebum and Seyeon, but Chan has a sinking feeling it might be working.

✥

“That collar must be uncomfortable.” King Ahn observes Chan from where he sits in his cell. The only source of light being from the oil lamps that the guards aren’t always diligent about keeping lit. “It drains you, makes you weak. Makes you no better than us. It must be a change from what you’re used to.”

“Even with my magic dormant, I’m still more than you will ever be, King Ahn.” Chan’s leaning with his back against the cell wall, head resting against the cool stone as he looks at the king. “How do you sleep at night knowing you’ve condemned an innocent man to a life in your dungeon?”

“Innocent to no one but yourself, mage.” King Ahn laughs. “I’ve come to offer you a way to begin to make it up to our kingdom for what you’ve done to my daughter. Who knows, you might end up back in Jaebum’s good graces.”

“I have no reason to try to impress him.” Chan scoffs.

“You’re doomed to live your life in this cell. I’m offering you a way out of that.” King Ahn runs his fingers across the rust riddled bars that keep Chan confined.

“And what is that?” Chan doesn’t trust the king for a second. Though he is curious as to what the king will say.

“I can have the collar taken off; for a price of course. And not long term. Your magic would greatly benefit my kingdom.”

“Do you expect any good to come from taking this collar off? You obviously wanted to render me useless. What is stopping me from killing you the moment the collar comes off?” Chan asks.

“Because that isn’t like you. You’re more likely to run again, than to kill anyone in this castle.”

Chan hates that thing king is right. “I won’t use my magic to help you. You may as well leave the collar on. I do not care about being in Prince Jaebum’s good graces, for he left mine a long time ago.” Chan murmurs.

“You have an… inclination towards the male sex.” King Ahn mentions, almost absentmindedly. The glint in his eyes tells Chan that it’s anything but. “Even as a man who is attracted to women, I must say you’re attractive.”

“What are you getting at, King Ahn?” Chan narrows his eyes at the man on the other side of the bars.

“If you’re not willing to use your magic to help out those you have harmed, I’m sure you’d have other uses. I have men, soldiers, who spend much of their time training. It’s hard for them to come home, they’re highly discouraged from sleeping around with women to prevent the birth of bastards.” Chan suppresses a shudder as the king rakes his eyes up and down his body. “I believe they would be grateful to have something to stick their dicks in while they train. You’d be a great morale booster.”

Chan nearly gags as the implication hits him, “Are you suggesting that you’ll make me some whore if I don’t use my magic for you?”

“It’s not a suggestion. It’s your future, if you don’t.” King Ahn warns. “I could have you gone as soon as dawn. Might have to have you cleaned up before sending you down. Or, I could let the guards here use you first. Seyeon and Jaebum will be here for another month, wouldn’t it be nice for them to see you reduced to nothing more than a prostitute?”

“You truly are worse than I could have ever imagined.” Chan responds. Chan had thought lowly of the king for years. His first impression had left a sour taste in Chan’s mouth then, and it only continued to get worse. But now? Previously Chan had thought of King Ahn, at most, as a nuisance. An annoyance. But now, he doesn’t think he’s met a more vile person.

“You can save yourself from that, mage.” King Ahn shrugs. “You decide your future. I will be generous enough to give you two days to think about whether you’d live a more comfortable life in the castle, or if you’d like to spend the rest of your life as nothing more than a hole to fuck.”

Chan waits until the man has walked away, out of sight, before he raises his knees up and lowers his head so he has some illusion of privacy as he allows himself to cry. He doesn’t know what is worse; the fact that the king has given him this ultimatum or the thought that he doesn’t know which option to choose.

✥

Much to Minho’s annoyance the journey to Im territory, and ultimately the castle in which the Im family resides, proves to be for naught. Prince Jaebum isn’t there, which Minho has mixed feelings about. On one hand, he doesn’t have to face the man who had been harassing Chan for months. On the other, it would have been satisfying to see the man face to face once more in a setting where he could criticize him without worrying about offending anyone that Minho would find important.

“It wasn’t an exaggeration when it was said that Chan knew your family personally.” King Im looks mildly amused. “To think that so many of you would come looking for him.”

Minho had insisted that he could go alone, accompanied by a few guards - Jisung and Changbin- to find Chan and bring him home. His mother had quickly shut that notion down, saying that if anything was going to be done then they’d do it as a family. With that Minho had expected his parents to come with him, and of course a few of the guards.

What he hadn’t expected was for Jeongin and Hyunjin to tag along with them. Jeongin had insisted on joining them, while Hyunjin said that he wanted to travel around and become more familiar with the families that had caused Chan, and thus, Minho so much harm. Simply so he could inform his parents, sister, and any alliances that the Hwang kingdom had, to steer clear of them.

Minho had tried to leave Dori at home with the other two cats, but the familiar ended up in their carriage anyway. Minho figured that the familiar missed Chan just as much, if not more, than he did. She had been with him years, it was only natural for her to want to come along. She might even prove useful, that is, if Minho could keep track of her. Dori had a mind of her own.

“Why wouldn’t we come to look for a missing member of our family, King Im?” Junho speaks for the party. “We were informed of the previous encounters Chan experience within this castle; we didn’t want you to take this too lightly.”

“As much as I understand that you want to find him, he’s not here. He hasn’t been for a month.” Queen Im sighs. “He’s been banished from our territory.”

“To Ahn territory.” Junho surmises. 

Queen and King Im share a look between each other before King Im speaks up. “Yes, that is correct.”

“We should get going then.” Minho interrupts.

“Before you go, tell me, why do you want him back to your home so bad? Surely you know what crimes he has committed.” 

“Do you believe that he did what he was accused of?” Minyoung finally breaks her silence. “Chan spent much of his childhood, is life, within this castle. He grew up around your family. After all he had done for your kingdom you think he’d ruin your relationship like that?”

“He was accused by the princess herself. There was no evidence to disprove he didn’t cause the miscarriages. He didn’t even defend himself when he was brought back to trial.” Queen Im says.

“But was there anything to prove he did?”

✥

Their experience within the Im castle had left Minho more angry than he had thought he could be. But at least the Im family had confirmed that Chan _had_ been there, and that he was now serving out his sentence on Ahn land.

Minho wishes that they could have just gone there first, but his parents insisted on having no stone left unturned.

For all that the Im castle had made him angry, the Ahn castle had left Minho more confused and disappointed than anything. Hopeless is the one word that he would say described his feelings perfectly.

They had arrived at the Ahn castle and requested to speak with the king and queen, confident that Chan was there. They had been invited inside, but only the queen was able to meet with them once they we lead in. Her words had left Minho feeling even more cold inside.

“I’m sorry that my husband can’t be here right now, he currently has other matters he is attending to. And it pains me to inform you of this, King Lee, but the mage never made it to our castle.” Queen Ahn explains once everyone has sat down. “On the way here he managed to escape the carriage he was being transported in. We sent guards out to look for him, but they weren’t able to find him.”

“What you’re telling us, Queen Ahn, is that Chan went all the way to the Im castle to be retried and sentenced for nothing? That he wasted all that time just for him to slip away halfway here?” Junho asks.

“You can’t say that you’re shocked? The mage had made a habit of it - abruptly leaving others in the dust.” the queen clarifies, “Even if he was here, what would your doing here do? He committed a crime, he was sentenced to his punishment, and he was to be here for the duration of the punishment. It’s not like we would have given him up to you.”

“What was he sentenced to?” Minho asks.

“Banishment from Im territory, to live out the rest of his life here. In captivity, of course. It’s what he deserved. It’s a shame he wasn’t fully cooperative.” Queen Ahn chuckles as if she’s telling a joke. “You heard what he had done to my daughter, didn’t you? He put her and her husband through a lot of pain. I’m thought he had gone running back to you.”

“Have you sent any letters to our castle in regards to where Chan may be?” Minyoung inquires.

“We have not.”

“If you believed he was there why did you not send a letter and ask?” Minho raises his eyebrows, completely perplexed.

“There was not much that could be done. Taeeun and Jiyeon,” it takes a moment for Minho to realize she is talking about King and Queen Im, “had sent letters to your home before in regards of the mage. You did nothing, did not send letters back. What difference would it have made if we had done the same.”

Minho has to admit, she has a point.

“Very well, Queen Ahn.” Miyoung stands up, decidedly done with the conversation. “Thank you for having us, we are sorry to disturb you.”

“I supposed it is best we all forget about him.”

_No_, Minho thought as they exited the castle and entered their various carriages to return to the inn in town they would be spending the night at. _I don’t think I will forget about him._

✥

Chan wakes up to the feeling of something swiping his face. He cracks his eyes open and figures he must be hallucinating because there’s a cat that looks exactly like Dori sitting in front of him, swiping at his face with its paw. Chan closes his eyes once again figuring this is part of a dream.

Until a loud yowl in his ear and a swipe of a paw that includes claws. Chan’s wide away then. He stares at the cat and the cat stares back.

“Dori?” he whispers. Dori swipes at his face again and hisses at him. He sits up and stares down at the cat who begins to rub against him. “Dori what are you doing here?”

Dori stops rubbing against him and stares at him before tapping him once on the chest.

“Are you here alone?”

For the first time since meeting her Dori gives Chan a straight answer by shaking her head. “Great.”

Dori swipes at the collar around his neck and he pushes her hand away, “You do not want to get caught up under this. It might kill you, Dori. It’s stripped me of my magic. I’m stuck here. I can’t do anything, I can’t get myself out of this one. The key… it’s not here.”

“Meow.”

“Yeah.” Chan sighs. “I’ve been locked down here for a while. Do the others know I’m here?”

Dori shakes her head again. Chan sighs before reaching under the collar to the necklace on his neck. It’ll be the first time since he put it on as a child that he’ll be away from the necklace, the only thing he has left from his parents. He slides it past the collar, over his neck and slides it on Dori.

“Take this to Minho. He’ll know what it means when he sees it, okay? I don’t know how many keys the collar has, I’ve only seen the one but it is around the princess’ neck. But until it’s off I’m useless.” Chan gives Dori a soft peck on the top of her head. “It has to be done fast; the king is threatening to send me off. I trust you, Dori.”

✥

Minho barely glances up when Dori slides into the room through the open window. The familiar had made a habit of slipping in and out. He had panicked when she had leapt out of their carriage halfway into the journey. She had caught up to them by, what Minho can only assume, was magic.

She begins to howl incessantly, bringing up his attention from where he’d been moping on the bed. So far their search for Chan had been unsuccessful; they were really only here on a lead that Ims had given them. He turns to look at the cat, thinking she’s just howling because the trail’s gone cold.

He has to double take when something around her neck catches the light. He sighs and stands up, thinking maybe she’s gotten into a bit of trouble. “What have you got here, Dori?” he asks picking her up. He raises her to part her fur to get a better look at the medal around her neck.

Minho’s eyes widen once he realizes what hangs attached to the necklace; a ring. Chan’s mother’s ring. Chan’s mother’s ring that’s attached to his enchanted necklace. That can’t be removed unless the wearer removes it. Which means _Chan_ had to have taken it off and placed in on her. He nearly sobs in relief when he realizes what it means.

He tucks Dori in one arm, thankful that she’s not complaining at the awkward position as he rushes out the door to locate the rest of the rest of the travel party.

Minho realizes he must look like a mad man as he entires the inn dining room where everyone had commerged to eat. He holds Dori up and points to the necklace. “Dori, she came back. She has his necklace.”

“Whose necklace?” Jeongin narrows his eyes as he tries to focus his vision enough to see what Minho’s talking about with clarity.

“Chan’s.” Minho says.

“Where could she have found it?” Minyoung asks.

“From Chan.” Minho then remembers they don’t know the full story of the necklace. “Chan told me about the necklace. It’s enchanted; it can not be removed unless _he_ removes it. Nobody else would have been able to take it off. Dori, you found Chan, didn’t you?”

The cat meows and nods.

“Where is he, Dori?” Minho asks, though he knows the familiar doesn’t communicate in words. Now would be the perfect time for a straightforward answer. “Is he close?”

Another nod.

“You’ll lead us to him, won’t you?” It’s more of a rhetorical question than anything. Dori meows before leaping out of Minho’s hold to gracefully land on the floor, stalking towards the main door of the inn. She looks behind herself at the group as if silently saying, _What are you waiting for?_

✥

“It’s a pleasure to make your aquaintance again, King and Queen Lee.” Queen Ahn greets the travel party as they’re brought into the great hall once more. “To what do we owe the pleasure this time?”

“Why don’t we cut to the chase, Queen Ahn.” Minyoung holds her head high, “You know why we’re here, and you’re not going play coy with us this time. Where is Bang Chan?”

“We’ve already told you that he isn’t here, Queen Lee. I’m sorry you’re convinced he is, but we haven’t seen or heard from him in months.” Queen Ahn lies smoothly, “I understand you’re upset that he’s gone and left you high and dry, but that is what he does.”

“With that said, our daughter and grandchildren are here. Do you expect us to keep the likes of him in the castle with them? He’s already killed before, what is stopping him from doing so again? It was risky enough allowing them to return home knowing that criminal is on the loose.” King Ahn shrugs.

“Maybe I should put this into perspective for you both?” Minyoung starts softly, “I am Queen Lee Minyoung. I have three children. My eldest child, Jeonyeong, is married to Prince Yoo Hweseung. My youngest child, Jeongin, is married to Prince Hwang Hyunjin. Alone, all three of our dynasties are more influential and powerful than yours. Together, we would destroy you. Even with the connection you have with the Im family, you two are nothing against us.”

“Are you prepared to start a war over a single man?” King Ahn sneers.

“The Im dynasty was ready to do the same. If that is how you play down here in the south, then I’ll play along with your games.” Minyoung boldly declares. “I’ll give you five minutes to bring us Bang Chan. We know he is here. You know he is here.”

To add onto his mother’s threats, Minho holds up Dori, the cat having remained mostly unnoticed by his feet. He points to the necklace still around her neck, “Recognize this? Fool us once, blame on you. Fool us twice, then we’re the fools. He’s here.” The cat begins to squirm and he sets her back on the ground, where she proceeds to shoot off outside the room. 

King Ahn’s face turns crimson in anger as two minutes pass by and the opposing party showed no signed of backing down. He raises a hand, not looking around as he uses his index finger beckon someone from behind him closer. One of the guards who had been behind him comes forward and leans down to listen to his king’s words. He nods in understanding before slipping out the room.

Behind them, not long after, the rattle of armor draws their attention away from the king and queen in front of them. Minho nearly collapses in relief when he recognizes a familiar mop of brown curls.

“Chan.” Minho makes to go towards the man. He’s held back by a tight grip on his arm. Jisung holds him and shakes his head. He understands that Jisung wants for him to keep his composure in front of these people. Any other day, it wouldn’t be a problem. But seeing Chan right now, in the flesh, when he hasn’t seen him in two months, it’s hard. “What did you do to him?”

“Do you think that I would be so stupid as to keep a proven dangerous mage in my home around my family without precautions?” King Ahn chortles. “I’ve rendered him powerless. He is nothing more than the average prisoner.”

“How?” Minho demands.

“The collar; infused with magic itself that will dampen the power of the wearer. It was quite expensive to commission, but it was worth if for the safety of my family and the servants in the castle.” 

Minho wouldn’t blame Chan’s state entirely on the collar around his neck. It angers him, it’s like the Ahn’s had did that to dehumanize Chan. But what truly boils Minho’s blood is the overall state that Chan is in. He’s pale, paler than usual. His hair has grown out longer than he typically likes it, the rags that can’t even be described as clothes hang from his body. His body that is thinner than Minho remembers it last being.

Without warning the guards push Chan forward. The man drags his feet up until he’s directly in front of Minho and his family. Only then does Chan look up at Minho with tired eyes. Chan offers Minho a weak smile before he’s pulled into Minho’s arms

Before Chan knows it he’s engulfed in another hug. And another. And another. And more until everyone who had came to his rescue has gotten a chance to hug him. They all pull away, except Minho. Minho who takes his face in his hands and kisses him.

“What did they do to you?” Minho whispers when he pulls away, looking Chan over. He could see that Chan was thinner, but having the man in his arms he can now feel _just_ how thin he’d gotten.

“A little this, a little that.” Chan jokes flatly. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Just glad Dori got to you in time. Speaking of, where is she?”

“I had thought that she had went to find you.” Minho raises an eyebrow when Chan shakes his head.

“Get that wretched cat!” a high pitched scream interrupts the two.

Dori must be the wretched cat in question, because she’s running into the great hall, something hanging from her mouth. Dori jumps in Chan’s lap and drops what’s in her mouth. Chan doesn’t get a chance to look at the item before another body busts into the room.

Seyeon pauses in her tracks when she spots the room full of people. “Father, what is the meaning of this?” she points a finger at Chan, “What is he doing out of his cell?” Seyeon has blood dripping from her neck, from what appears to be claw marks. 

Dori meowls loudly, getting Chan’s attention once more. She paws at the item that she’d deposited in his lap. His fingers tangle in the warm metal of what Chan initially assumes is a plain necklace. It isn’t until he looks it over a little harder than he realizes that it’s weighed down by a key. Chan already knows what it’s to. “You sly cat.”

Chan feels around the collar for a keyhole; he hadn’t examined the collar before, thus he wasn’t sure where the lock was on it. When he feels the hole in the metal on the back of the collar he hands the key over to Minho, a knowing look in his lover’s eyes.

Minho makes quick work of slotting the key in the hole and twisting it. Once it falls off Chan instantly feels warmer, his magic thrumming softly in his blood. He doesn’t feel as strong as he usually does, but he knows that it’s a side effect of the magic infused in the collar.

Chan distantly remembers the cuffs he had made years ago. How they had the same effect that the collar did. He had needed to test them out, of course. They were on all of a minute, but he had felt the effect for days. The collar had been on for months, the recovery time would be longer.

“What are you doing?” Was Seyeon’s voice always that shrill? “You have no right to take that off him. He’s dangerous, he could kill us all.” 

“Trust me, if I wanted to do anything to bring harm to anyone within the castle I’d have done it the second the collar was off.” Chan rubs at his neck. He looks at the collar that Minho now holds in his hands. To think, something so mundane looking had caused him to suffer for so long.

“Who are you to come in my home and removed the restraints from my prisoner?” King Ahn bellows, slamming his fist on the table. “You even have your… your cat attack my daughter?”

“Dori has a mind of her own, we didn’t tell her to do anything to your daughter.” Minyoung holds back a smile from her face. “I have already announced who we are once, need I do it again?”

“I want them out of the castle and the prisoner back in his cell. You are lucky that we even allowed you to see him.” King Ahn barks. 

“We’re not going anywhere without Chan.” Jeongin crosses his arms, looking at the king and queen expectedly. “There must be a reason as to why you lied and said he wasn’t here. Look at him, he doesn’t need to be here.”

“I don’t think for a minute that whatever he had at the Im castle that resembled a trial was remotely fair.” Junho chimes in. 

“Daddy, the children are here. What is stopping him from doing something to them?” Seyeon almost whines as she glares at Chan before looking at her father.

“I’m not worth all this trouble.” Chan whispers to Minho.

“Chan, do you think that we would leave you here to rot?”

Chan doesn’t have a chance to answer before rushed footsteps enter the room.

“King Ahn, Queen Ahn.” the guard who had originally brought Minho and his family to the throne room rushes in, bowing deeply before his majesties. “King and Queen Im have arrived at the castle. They’ve already been invited inside. They request your presence at once.”

“We’re currently busy.” Queen Ahn snarks, “Tell them that they must wait.”

“They say that the matter is urgent; they’re being lead here as we speak. They did not wish to wait by the entrance.”

Chan can barely contain his surprise when Queen and King Im walk in, followed by Yugyeom and an unknown female. His attention was elsewhere when the guard had announced that they were at the castle.

“We weren’t expecting you for months, Taeeun.” King Ahn vocalizes his annoyance. “This isn’t the most convenient time, and thus I apologise for not having accommodations ready. If you could give use a few hours to sort this out, Miso and I would be happy to host you. Seyeon, go take them to Jaebum and the children.”

“Actually, Seyeon.” Queen Im, holds a hand up as her daughter in law steps towards her, “That won’t be needed. If anything, you should bring Jaebum here. Please, go get him, and we’ll explain everything to you once he’s here.”

Seyeon looks between her mother in law and her father. King Ahn gives his daughter the go ahead to follow Queen Im’s orders. After his daughter slips out the room he looks around to the servants stood idly in the room. “What are you waiting for? Get them seated, offer them drinks.”

By the time Jaebum enters the room with his wife, his parents, Yugyeom, and the mysterious woman are sat at the table across from Chan and his own family. Jaebum makes to go to his parents but pauses as he looks over the large party that are sat at the table with him. His eyes linger on Chan, confusion evident in his eyes, before his sleeve is tugged on by Seyeon and she leads him closer to the head of the table where her parents sit.

“I wasn’t aware that there was to be company today. Certainly not my parents.” Jaebum says once he’s situated. “Nor was I aware that the prisoner was allowed visitors.” Now that he looks closer, he can recognize nearly half of the group. “Prince Minho, I can not say I am surprised you came to the rescue of Chan. But all these people, isn’t that a little much?”

“Jaebum,” Queen Im scolds her son, “This is a time where I’d advise you to keep quiet, listen, and show some respect to Prince Minho in front of his parents. Now, where were we?”

“Tell them.” Yugyeom taps on the woman’s shoulder, eyes barely hiding his disgust. “You were quiet all those years ago, now is the time for you to speak up. You’ve let an innocent man suffer for _years_. Now is your time to make it right.”

“The mage wasn’t the one who was causing Princess Seyeon to miscarry her pregnancies.” the quiet woman speaks up, shaking in her heels as she looks around.

“Who are you, again?” King Ahn asks. 

“Hyun Kyungmi. I was one of the princess’s personal servants when she was first married to Prince Im. Appointed by Queen Ahn herself. Now I tend to help with the children when they are on Im land.”

“And you come forth with this bold accusation, for what reason?” Queen Ahn demands. “Remember where you are, and who you are accusing.”

“She comes at the request of us. Under the protection of us.” King Im replies. “After the Lee family’s visit, Kyungmi went to Yugyeom with some significant information regarding the trial of Bang Chan. Information that could clear his name. What perfect timing that we arrived with not only Chan, but the Lee family present. Kyungmi will give her testimony, and maybe enlighten all of us as to the real events that occurred within our castle years ago. Kyungmi, continue, please.”

“The princess was always aware of when a pregnancy started; she was always diligent in keeping track of her monthly cycle.” Kyungmi explains at the encouragement of King Im. “When she would miss a cycle, she would request a concoction of sorts.”

Seyeon watches the woman explain her story with pressed lips and thinned out eyes. She glances at her parents so briefly that anyone who wasn’t watching would miss it. But Chan was staring them down, reading every reaction and interaction.

“Within the drink that she would request us make, it would contain lemongrass, sage, senna, ginseng, tansy, and a few more I can’t recall. She would never go to the mage or the healer for the ingredients, she told us to go to the stalls in town and purchase it ourselves. She’d give us the money to be able to do so.”

“Who is _us_?” Jaebum requests the woman to clarify.

“Me and the other servants who were with her at the time. Many of them still service the princess and the children.” Kyungmi explains. “We never questioned why the princess would have us gather the ingredients. She’d have us mix them up as best as we could in a liquid, either water or wine, and she’d take it. Not long after would she have miscarried; we servants knew because we would have to change out the bloody sheets.”

“All those components…” Chan shakes his head, disbelief clouding his features, “It is already recommended to avoid any one when a pregnancy is just starting, but to have _all_ of them? A sure way to cause the body to reject the fetus.”

Jaebum turns slowly too look at his wife, the wrath emanating from him nearly tangible. “Is this true? What she is saying? Is it true?”

Princess Seyeon doesn’t have the decency to look shamed as she says, “Yes, Jaebum. It is.”

Chan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the words ring across the now silent grand hall. It was only two words, _two_, and yet with that his name has been cleared. Three years. For two words.

“Why?” Jaebum asks, his voice a mixture of hurt and rage. “Why did you do that to yourself? Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie about him?”

“Does it really matter at this point, Jaebum.”

“Seyeon,” Jaebum’s father starts, low, knowing that it’s time for him to take over. Because he can see that Jaebum is about to snap. “You lied to us for three years. You kept this illusion up for four years. You caused harm to not only yourself, but also the Im court. We lost our most powerful asset, why?”

Chan snorts then, then begins to laugh hysterically. How could he be so dumb? Did he not want to see it before, or was he truly just completely blind to all the obvious signs that had been laid out for him.

“Chan? Are you okay?” Minho whispers. “What’s funny?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chan raises his voice, so that the room can hear him. “It’s because of _me_. It isn’t because of what I had with Prince Jaebum, it’s because of what I wouldn’t offer to their kingdom.”

Chan knows he’s got it right on the nose when King Ahn shifts in his seat and looks to his wife. “When were we looking into other princes that could court Seyeon, we were searching for kingdoms that had been known to use magic, and have a mage in their court. It would have been a powerful asset to have, and that is why we sent Seyeon to Jaebum. Then they got married and our resources were to be shared.”

“When Jaebum and I got married, we all thought you’d just come over. After all, the Im and Ahn kingdom were one. Your magic would have proved to be vital to our people. An asset we could not afford to lose.” Seyeon stares blankly ahead, the finality of the situation hitting her.

“But I refused.”

“You insisted on that half rate mage in your place. I would have even taken that at first. That is, until Jaebum called your name out while we were being intimate.” Seyeon finally slides her eyes over to Chan, anger clouding her features. “No matter what, it was if I was always second to you. I wanted you gone. I wanted you to _suffer_. I wanted you away from Jaebum. So I had thought of how I could get you out of the castle and out of my husband’s head. I would set you up, and my parents would ask Jaebum’s parents to allow us to deal out the punishment.”

“You conspired against the Im court. You played as as fools. A marriage of convenience for you, but Jaebum really did like Seyeon and that is why he chose to marry her.” Queen Im tsks disappointed.

“I do love Jaebum. Just because-”

“I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth.” Jaebum shouts. For once the confidence has been wiped off Seyeon’s face and she lowers her head as her husband reams her out in front of the court. “You have built this marriage on nothing but lies. You have ruined an innocent life because of your own greed. All for what? For in the end neither of our kingdoms ended up having Chan.”

“Don’t talk to her that way.” King Ahn rises from his chair. Jaebum reacts quicker.

“You are no better in this. You openly admit that you were looking for a mage, you only sent your daughter over to our kingdom in hopes of being able to use some of his power for your own greed. Your entire family conspired against a former member of the Im court.” Jaebum turns his attention back to his wife. “My parents and I will be leaving this place as soon as we’re done here. I will be taking the children with me. You, my lovely _wife_ will stay here.”

“You can not keep the children from their mother.” Queen Ahn opposes, “One of them is ill.”

“I will take the children, and I will leave. If I have to look at this woman one more day I might lose it.” Jaebum responds. “You should consider yourselves lucky I don’t have her killed for what she’s done. I do not want to see you back at my home for a month, Seyeon. If you come back any sooner, I will have you beheaded and your body sent back to your parents as an example.”

“You can’t mean that.” Seyeon objects. Jaebum levels a glare at her that has her falling silent once and for all.

“You.” Jaebum points to Kyungmi. “Go help prepare the children to leave. You will not be punished for this. I thank you for finally coming forward. I understand how difficult it must have been for you.”

The room becomes uncomfortably silent as Kyungmi, along with Jaebum’s parents filter out the room.

Minyoung is the first of their group to stand up, looking at Queen and King Ahn with nothing but smugness painting her features. “We will be taking our leave as well. We’ll be sure to spread the word in the north that your dynasty is never to be trusted. Come.” The last part Minyoung aims at the people that surround her.

Minho understands Chan is still weak, as he struggles to stand. He helps the man stand up, grabbing his arm to anchor him. Jeongin falls to Chan’s other side, taking that arm so that he’s completely steady on his feet. Chan blushes, but doesn’t object as they lead him out the room. To freedom.

“Chan, I’m sorry.” Jaebum approaches the group once they’re outside the throne room. He stands awkwardly, mindful of the people that surround and protect him. “Seyeon lied to me. I shouldn’t have trusted her. I should have believed you when this first started. I was blinded. By new love. By grief. By putting my trust into the wrong person. I hurt you.”

“You did, Prince Jaebum. You hurt me, a lot.” Chan meets Jaebum’s sad eyes. “I think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to learn from your mistakes and better yourself for when you come to rule over your land.”

“You’re always welcome back to the castle, if you ever wish to come back.”

“With all due respect, Jaebum, I never want to see that place again. I have no reason to go back. I already have a family that loves me, that doesn’t want me to leave.” Chan nudges Jeongin softly to prove his point. “I have a home that I won’t run from again. The Lee family has brought me nothing but joyful memories. Right now, it’s hard for me to remember why I was ever content at your home.”

“As expected. The offer will always stand, should anything arise.” Jaebum nods, looking at the Lee family as they watch the interaction in silence. “Is there anything I could do to try to make it up to you? To repay you for what my family and Seyeon’s family have done to you?”

“There is one thing.” Chan says. “I would like for you to take me to… Kyungmi, was it? I would like to speak with here before we make our leave.”

“I’ll take you to her, she’s probably already in the nursery with the children.” Jaebum agrees instantly, not even questioning why Chan would want to see the servant.

“I’d like to go with Prince Jaebum, alone.” Chan looks to Minho and Jeongin. Jeongin raises an eyebrow but releases his hold on Chan. Minho on the other hand doesn’t want to let Chan go so easily. After all, he’d just gotten him back.

“Is it wise to go with him alone?” Minho rakes his eyes up and down Jaebum’s body, not hiding the distaste of the man. “From what I’ve seen, he’s done nothing but hurt you.”

“Prince Jaebum isn’t going to do anything to me, Minho. Not now, when he knows what it would cost him and his family. It’ll be brief, I promise. Then we can leave this dreaded castle and go back home.” Chan smiles when Minho lets go of him. He’s still unsteady on his feet, so as he steps forward he takes Jaebum’s arm, which the man had been courteous enough to hold out.

“I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Jaebum promises before leading Chan away from the group. As they get farther away, out of hearing range, Jaebum looks at the man silently clinging to his arm. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Sometimes I think too much.” Chan confirms. “It feels as though I didn’t know what true happiness was while I was at the Im castle. With him, all my stress melts away, he makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“I am sad you won’t return home with me.” Jaebum wishes Chan would meet his eyes, but the younger man keeps his gaze straight ahead. He does feel Chan stiffen at the words, so he continues to speak. “But, if you not returning back to the castle means that you’re happy, and that you’re in love, I don’t want you to even think about it again.”

“That means a lot coming from you. Thank you.”

Jaebum pushes into the nursery when they get there, ignoring how the servants who are in there preparing the children pause at their arrival. Jaebum motions to where Kyungmi is with one of the twins, before walking over to where another servant is assisting with his youngest child.

“Thank you, Kyungmi.” Chan smiles at the woman who holds one of Jaebum’s twins in her arms. She looks at Chan with shock, then sadness.

“I’m sorry, mag- Chan. I should have spoke up sooner. If I had then none of this would have happened.” Kyungmi apolgizes.

“I am grateful that you didn’t speak up sooner.” Chan smiles at the shock that crosses her face. “Had you said something sooner, I’d still be in the Im castle, part of their court. I would not have gotten the chance to explore, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet the family I have now, or the man I love.”

“I just let you be dragged off not once, but twice.” Kyungmi begins to bounce the child on her hip, more to calm herself down than the child who hasn’t fused once.

“I don’t hold it against you. I also hope you don’t hold it against her, either, Prince Jaebum.” Chan turns to the man who holds the youngest child. He had been watching the interaction quietly, knowing it wasn’t his place to interrupt.

“I will not. Neither will Seyeon, when she is permitted back at the castle.” Jaebum assures Chan.

“Your youngest child, it doesn’t feed well. It’s unable to suckle.” Chan looks at Jaebum’s smallest child. Chan knows that it is less than a year old, barely having hit half a year of life. Still, it is smaller than it should be. When the children had first been shown to him, it was something that Chan had instantly picked up on.

“Yes.”

“Allow me to give you a parting gift.” Chan runs his hand along the smooth skin of the child. Jaebum doesn’t pull the boy away, “I fix the issue with my magic, as a thank you.”

“A thank you for what, Chan? I’ve allowed you to go through Hell and back. There is nothing to thank me for.” Jaebum balks at Chan.

“A thank you for allowing me to leave and _never_ contacting me or anyone in the Lee family again.” Chan levels Jaebum with a stare. “Do you accept my offer?”

Jaebum hesitates before finally saying, “I do. Thank you.”

✥

“I’m sorry something couldn’t be done earlier, Chan.” Yugyeom apologizes again and again. “I never thought to question one of Seyeon’s personal servants back then.”

“It’s fine, Yugyeom.” Chan now leans against Minho for support. He doesn’t understand how the man is so okay with him being as close as he is, because Chan knows he smells horrible and he looks horrible. “If you had it would have just arose suspicion. You could have very well been labeled a traitor as well.”

“Still, I should have tried harder. Much stomach dropped as soon as he put that collar on you.” Yugyeom practically spits. “I knew. Everyone knew. Why couldn’t they?”

The collar in question now resides somewhere in Changbin’s luggage. Chan couldn’t just leave it there for the Ahn’s to keep, to use on some other poor mage who refused to use their magic for them. The Ahn’s had attempted to protest, more King Ahn that the other two, but one look from Jaebum had silenced them.

“I don’t know if I can blame them entirely. We do stupid things in times of grief, Yugyeom.” Chan glances over at the carriage where the Ims stand waiting for Yugyeom. The king and queen had attempted to speak with him but he had simply brushed them off. “We let our emotions get the best of us and cloud our logic.”

“They should be blamed. You lived with them for years and they tossed you aside as if you were nothing.” Yugyeom huffs. “It makes me not even want to go back. How do I know they won’t do the same to me?”

“I think that they’ve learned their lesson from this.” Chan smiles weakly at his friend. “But you shouldn’t believe you are under any obligation to stay with them if they make you unhappy. I didn’t realize what life I could have outside the castle until I was forced to leave.”

“It’s a good life?”

Chan looks at Minho, hearts practically in his eyes, and nods. “It is a great life, Yugyeom. Don’t let me influence you; if you want to stay, stay. If you wish to leave, go.”

“Will you ever come back? To visit?”

“I don’t think I will. I don’t think I will come back to the south unless I absolutely have to. There is very little for me down here.” Chan frowns, thinking about just how true that is. Before, he thought that his life revolved around the Ims. Now, he knows that they are just a small spark in the world. “You are always welcome to visit the Lee castle. We need to catch up.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Yugyeom looks behind himself to the Ims. “I should get going, I am holding them up.” Yugyeom pulls Chan away from Minho briefly so that he can smother the shorter mage in a huge. He barely hides the scrunch of his nose when he pulls away. He aims his next sentence at Minho, “Take good care of him, Prince Minho.”

“I will. With everything I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was quite a packed chapter. It was actually the hardest for me to write but somehow it ended up the longest chapter in the fic at 12k words. Next chapter, while not super short, will be the shortest and the finale of the fic. I hope you all enjoyed this update and I hope everyone had a wonderful week!
> 
> [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re an idiot. Do you know that?” Minho cups Chan’s face in his hands, making his lover look him in the eyes. “Chan how could you do that?”

“I didn’t want you all to fight my battle for me.” Chan whispers, looking away from Minho after a brief moment, shame clouding his mind. “This was something I wanted to do on my own.”

“Even after we told you that we’d do anything to help you out? Chan.” Minho sighs, dropping his hands to grab Chan’s, which rest in his lap. “Chan, we understood what we would have been against. And look what happened at the end of all of this? We still had to come.”

“I told you not to.”

“Do you think I could leave you fend for yourself? I saw how Jaebum terrified you at the party last year. You told us about him and his wife’s family. I refused to let you deal with this on your own.” Minho frowns. “You still had to deal with that for two months before we found you. The way you looked when they finally brought you out. It hurt me.”

“I’d have figured something out.” Chan lies, trying to placate Minho. Chan knows that he’d have let himself die in that castle, and from the look Minho gives him Minho knows this as well. “But you saved me the effort.”

“Don’t make me do it again.” Minho’s voice shakes. Chan looks at him in alarm, shocked to see tears falling down his face. Minho brings an arm up to wipe the tears away, before looking Chan in the eyes. “I thought I lost you before I got the chance to tell you that I love you.”

Chan’s head reels back at the words, shocked that Minho felt that way about him, and apparently still feels that way after having to travel two months to fix Chan’s major fuck up. “You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean, Minho.”

“Shut up, Chan, and accept the fact that I traveled all this way, dealt with that horseshit, and refused to leave, because I love you.” Minho leans forward to kiss Chan, and Chan can taste Minho’s tears on his tongue.

“Why? After all that, why do you still love me?” Chan asks as Minho pulls away. “After what I just put you through why do you love me?”

“Love is about sticking it out through the hard times, Chan. Do you think that you leaving would make me stop? It hurt to wake up and see you gone. I never stopped loving you.” Minho gives a watery smile, “My family, they love you just as much. Why else do you think my parents, Jeongin, Hyunjin, came all this way for you?”

Chan drops his head in his hands. “I don’t deserve you. Any of you.”

“Yes, you do. If any of what I’ve experienced has any hint to what your life was like before we met, you deserve all of us. You deserve to feel comfortable and safe.” Minho whispers.

“I love you.” Chan looks up, eyes tired. “I love you so much Minho, that sometimes it scares me. When I was down there, in that dungeon, in that cell, all I could think about is what if I never got the chance to say it to you in person.”

Dori meows from where she’s been quiet the entire time back. When she has Chan’s attention she bows her head down slightly and begins to paw at the necklace she still has on. Minho belatedly realizes that Chan probably just can’t take it off the cat himself. Once it’s dropped into the seat of the carriage Chan picks it up with shaky fingers and wraps it around his neck.

“Dori, I want to go home.” Chan looks at his familiar. “Please.”

The cat meows and climbs onto Chan’s lap. Her back paws rest on his thighs as she stretches out until her forehead is against Chan’s. Minho stares at them in bewilderment as Chan closes his eyes and starts speaking softly.

By the time he realizes what’s going on it’s too late to stop them, and he feels as though his feet has been pulled out from under them before the carriage comes to a sudden halt. Minho finds his head in his hands as he tries to steady his abruptly unsteady vision.

He’s barely gotten a hold of himself before the door to the carriage is ripped open and Changbin stands looking at them. “What did he do?”

“What?” Minho asks, still slightly out of it.

“Minho, what did Chan do? We’re back home. All of us.” Changbin says. When Minho sticks his head out the door he finds Changbin isn’t lying, and the familiar stone of the castle is staring back at him.

Minho looks over to Chan to ask him why, but the words don't leave his mouth when he observes Chan’s slumped over body. Dori sits in his lap still, though now she’s facing Minho and Changbin. She meows softly at them before curling up in Chan’s lap.

“He said he wanted to go home.” Minho mutters, “I guess they brought us home.”

✥

Minho is not entirely sure how Chan is still alive. He has no doubts that the man is; his heart still beats and he’s still breathing. But other than that, his body seems so… lifeless. He doesn’t eat, drink, or do anything that a living person is supposed to do.

If Minho had the choice, he’d never leave Chan’s side. But, he had duties and responsibilities, even if Chan was always at the forefront of his mind. The only thing that soothed him was the fact that Dori, and the other two cats, spent most of her day in Chan’s and Minho’s room keeping the mage company.

The first day he had come back to his room he hadn’t been surprised to see Dori resting on Chan’s chest. What drew his curiosity was that Doongie and Soonie ended up snuggled up next to Chan as well.

Whenever Minho returned back to his room from whatever drew his attention for the day, he would spend time talking to Chan. Yes, the man never talked back, and yes, Minho wasn’t sure than Chan could hear him, but he likes to think the man can. And even if Chan can’t, Dori doesn’t leave his side, so at least one of them listens to him.

Minho wishes that the man hadn’t used up what magic he had to return them back to the castle. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Chan. He understood why he wanted to get away from the Ahn castle. He and Dori had shortened their trip by over a month.

While Chan had drastic consequences of using his magic, Dori seemed mostly fine. She had appeared sluggish the day following their return home, but other than that she was her normal self.

Minho’s sure that the familiar misses Chan just as much as he does. The two months that he was gone was almost bearable compared to _this_. Chan in bed, eyes closed, breathing steady, but not reacting to anything. But, Minho would much rather have Chan here at home with him, even if he isn’t conscious, than have him spend another waking moment in the presence of the Ahn family.

Minho knows that his attention isn’t fully on his tasks, and that his performance is lackluster compared to what it should be. But he, and his parents, have neglected their jobs for two months already. Jeongyeon kept their kingdom up and running while they were gone, with the help of Seungmin and Woojin of course, but she needed to return to her own home with her husband.

Being the youngest prince, and not in direct line for the thrown, Jeongin doesn’t have to take on the tasks that has has. Hyunjin most certainly doesn’t have to help out either. Minho knows that they do it to take a load off his shoulders, to make what he has to do easier.

He’s still involved, but he’s been subsequently moved to the background. And Minho knows that if he were king, he would not be afforded this luxury. He even thinks that if he did not have the family that he did he would be forced to work through all his emotional turmoil.

Minho’s sure that they must get tired of him being in his miserable state, but he knows that he isn’t the only one sad. Felix is probably the one most affected by Chan’s condition after Minho. His parents moods have also been different.

Jeongin eventually gets tired of Minho’s moping. “I’m not expecting you to get over it, I know it’s hard for you. But getting out of the castle for a few hours will do you some good.” Jeongin explains as he takes Minho’s arm. “Chan’s still going to be here when we get back.”

“But-”

“No buts, Minho. Come on, Hyunjin’s downstairs waiting for us. You need this. You’re starting to get paler than Chan. A few hours in town then we’ll be back before you know it.” 

✥

“Prince Minho, it is good to see you.” Yulhee slightly bows her head in greeting when Minho comes up to her stall. With her is her eldest child, whose attention is preoccupied with paper and some colored ink.

“It is good to see you as well, Yulhee.” Minho smiles tiredly at the woman and looks over her arrangement of flowers. “How are you doing? How are the children?”

“Healthy, and growing well.” Yulhee looks down fondly at her son who doesn’t look up from the paper. “I couldn’t have been more blessed. Pardon my rudeness, Prince Minho, but you don’t look like yourself. Are you doing alright?”

“Events recently have left me tired and a bit of a shell of my normal self. That’s why I came down here. Well, my brother and his husband _insisted_ I leave the castle for a few hours. To take my mind off things.” Minho sighs.

“I see. Your family works hard to keep this village, and others, running smoothly. Of course we take your generosity for granted. It no doubt takes a toll on all of you.” Yulhee nods in understanding. “May I ask, where is Chan?”

“Chan isn’t doing well at the moment.”

“Perhaps that is why you are a bit different than normal?” Yulhee suggests. “I do miss seeing him. Did you know that he came to visit me not too long after the twins were born?”

“Is that so?” Minho looks at Yulhee with newfound interest. He hadn’t been told this.

“Yes. He was with Seungmin and Woojin, I believe that they were surveying the town together. But it was a while ago, and I had just given birth, so I can’t be too sure what they were doing here.” Yulhee’s hands become busy as she speaks, “I was shocked he came to see me. I hadn’t thought I made enough of an impression for him to come check on me and the health of the twins.”

“Chan’s mind does always appear to be on others rather than himself.”

“That was the impression he had given me. He asked how I was doing, how my husband was doing. I told him that I was slightly stressed because I wouldn’t be making any income for the family until I was fully healed. I don’t know why I told him, who was essentially a complete stranger, that. Something about his smile and his eyes… I can see how he drew you in, Prince Minho.”

Minho’s face turns to one of barely contained shock. While Chan had been introduced as Minho’s lover during the summit, no sort of news had yet been released to the people that his family ruled. Per Chan’s wishes, of course. And it wasn’t as though he and Chan were seen together outside of the castle often enough for rumors to get started.

“Don’t look so surprised, Prince Minho. When you brought him along to the autumn festival, any blind fool would have been able to tell your feelings for him. When you gave him the flowers it only solidified my thoughts.” Yulhee hums, “But as I was saying, I told him of my struggles. I wasn’t expecting much from him, nothing more than a few words of comfort. You wouldn’t believe my surprise when Chan gave me enough coin for me and my family to live comfortably for half a year.”

Minho’s shock quickly morphs into a smile, this isn’t something that shocks him in the least.

“I tried to give it back; after all I was a complete stranger to him. He insisted, and said that he had no need for the money, and he was much happier giving it to someone who it would have use for.” Yulhee laughs, “At first I wasn’t sure of his intentions, but he’s come to visit me a few times since then. He is very nice to talk to. You two are a good match.”

“Thank you. I like to think so.”

“I like the man, Prince Minho. He isn’t one you should ever let go. And I’m not saying that because he gave my family money. He’s talked about you a few times, and though he never outright said it, I knew you two were together. And that you were in love. And one should rarely let love leave them.” Yulhee’s hands stop moving and when Minho brings his attention to what she’s been doing he sees two bouquets on the table. “Here you go, Prince Minho. One is for your mother, of course, and the other one is for Chan. I wish him a healthy recovery and tell him I would like to see him once he is better.”

“Thank you, Yulhee. I wasn’t expecting to leave with this.” Minho takes the two bundles. He’ll have to have Jeongin or Changbin carry one of the bouquets for him. “I’ll tell him to come see you when he is well enough.”

“Both of you would be appreciated. I enjoy your company as well, Prince Minho. And you wouldn’t have to worry, my home is safe from prying eyes.” Yulhee winks. When Minho attempts to pull out his pouch to give her money she shakes her head, “You do not need to pay me, Minho. Think of this as a gift.”

“Thank you.” Minho nods. “When Chan is well I’ll be sure to bring him down.”

✥

“Minho.” Minyoung looks up from the fabric she’s knitting together. It was a hobby she had only recently picked up, with assistance and lessons from Yerim. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again until tomorrow.”

“While we were in town Yulhee gave me some flowers for you and Chan. I’ve come to give them to you.” Minho says, bouquet in hand. He waits for his mother to put her knitting needles down before he hands them to her.

After taking a sniff of the flowers Minyoung looks back to her son. “Yulhee really is the sweetest, isn’t she?”

“She is.”

“How is he doing?”

“The same. The same way he’s been doing for the past three weeks.” Minho says dejectedly. Minyoung hums and places the flowers on the small table next to her and pushes the fabric and needles to the floor. She opens her arms out and Minho finds himself crawling onto the couch and into her arms.

It isn’t until he’s buried in her chest that he allows himself to cry. His body shakes with the force of his cries and he barely registers the soothing touch of Minyoung’s hands rubbing his back and brushing his hair. It brings him back to his childhood, whenever he would have a tantrum and his mother was the only one who could sooth it.

He’s kept it in for so long, but his mother knows him. She knows when he’s close to breaking. She doesn’t always mention it, knowing when it is and isn’t the time to say something. Like now, she doesn’t say anything to Minho aside from a few soothing hums.

When Minho pulls away he’s embarrassed to find that his mother’s top is now soiled with his tears and snot. Minho dirties his own shirt by wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I miss him so much. I miss talking to him. Hearing his voice. Seeing his smile. Seeing him happy.”

“I know, baby.” Minyoung pulls Minho back into a hug. “We all miss him, but I know it hurts you the most.”

“What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“Don’t say that, Minho. You know he’s going to wake up. We all know he’s going to wake up. No matter how long it takes, he’s going to be back. And when he is, it’s going to be like he never left.” Minyoung assures her son.

“I hope he can hear me. Hear me say that I love him, that I miss him, that I want the best for him.”

“What do you think the best for him is?” Minyoung questions.

“For him to be happy. To never have to worry about the Ims or the Ahns again. To know he’s safe here, that we, that _I_ won’t let him go through anything like that again. That we truly love him for him, not because of his magic.”

“When did you become so grown?” Minyoung muses, “I remember when you were nothing more than a baby who depended on me to get by in the world. Now look at you, a man I am proud to call my son. Do you know what I think one of the best things for Chan is?”

“No.” Minho doesn’t even attempt to guess.

“I think that you are one of the best things for Chan. And in return, I think that he is one of the best things for you. I’ve seen how you’ve changed since you began courting him. The light in your eyes, the passion you put in your work. And you, you help break him out of the wall he’s built up around himself.”

“I love him.”

“I know, dear. And he loves you.” Minyoung shifts slightly, bringing her hands in front of her. “And I think that you will continue to love each other for a very long time.”

Minho watches as his mother removes a ring from her thumb. She brings it up to him and motions for him to take it, which he does. He looks at the ring with subdued interest. He’s seen it plenty of times before on his mother. “What are you giving me this for?”

“That is your great grandmother’s ring. Or, rather, it _was_ her ring. It hasn’t been for decades now. My mother never called it her ring, and I’ve never called it my ring. It didn’t seem right to. But, I believe that I’ve figured out who the ring should now rightfully belong to.” Minyoung allows this to process in her son’s mind.

Minho’s eyes widen when he realizes what she means. “Is this?”

“It is.” Minyoung nods. “I’ve discussed it with your father, and you have both of our blessings.”

“What if he says no?”

“Then he would be a fool. But I do not believe that will be the case. I have a sixth sense of sorts when it comes to these things, Minho. I knew when Jeongin first snuck out of a party with Hyunjin. I knew when Jeongyeon first mentioned Hweseung. And I knew when I first saw you two play in the snow together.”

“Gods, that feels so long ago.”

“And the memories the two of you have made in the time since then makes the time well spent.”

That night when Minho gets into bed with Chan he feels more at rest than he has in months. He brushes the hair that’s splayed itself across Chan’s face. They never got the chance to cut it, and it was still long from his time at the Ahn castle. Minho had taken it upon himself to wash it. In fact, when it became apparent that Chan wasn’t going to be waking up anytime soon, he requested help from Jeongin and Hyunjin to help wash Chan’s body.

It should have been an awkward experience, having his brother and his brother’s husband help him put Chan’s naked body in the bath and have them help wash him and get him dressed and back in bed. But Jeongin and Hyunjin had made it seem as though nothing were out of the ordinary. They hadn’t blushed when Minho asked for help, and hadn’t made it anything more than it needed to be.

Now that he thinks back on it, they should have cut Chan’s hair then. But cutting Chan’s hair then wasn’t at the forefront of his mind.

After brushing the hair away Minho gives Chan first a kiss on the forehead, then on the lips. He snuggles in the bed next to him, Dori as always curled up in a ball on Chan’s chest.

“I went to town today.” Minho starts. “I talked to Yulhee. She told me what you did for her and her family. She really likes you, but that doesn’t surprise me. Everyone loves you. Almost as much as I do.”

✥

Seeing as he can’t spend as much time with Chan as he would like, Minho’s been spending more time with his family and friends. Or rather, they’ve been spending more time with him. They make sure that he gets out, that he eats, that he doesn’t end up a recluse in his own home.

It is also because in all the time that he’s spent worrying over Chan he’s neglected his own body. He hadn’t even realized that he was skipping meals until his father had made him actually sit down and eat with him and his mother.

Now he ends up sitting with either his family or friends around mealtimes. The dining room has become a staple in his daily routine. Twice a day he comes down and sits with either his friends or his family to eat. Sometimes it’s hard for him to force the food down because he can only think about how Chan hasn’t ate in so long.

His friends do a good job of keeping his mind of Chan for however long they’re together. Today he’s sitting with Woojin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Changbin. Minho’s barely paying attention to the conversation, but he adds his comments when he’s spoken to.

Minho has already finished his meal when he feels something jump into his lap. Already used to having cats most of his life he doesn’t blink at the newcomer to the table.

Minho absentmindedly begins to pet Soonie, barely registering that Soonie leaving his room unless he’s there isn’t the norm anymore. He pauses when another blur of orange fur leaps onto the table. Doongie tries to fit herself in Minho’s lap as well, a loud purr rumbling from her chest.

The conversation has not only died down at the table Minho sits at, but also around them. Minho barely notices that something is off. Then he feels the final cat of the castle intertwining between his legs and he can’t hold back his look of confusion.

“Minho.” Jisung pulls the man’s attention away from the cats on his lap. “Minho, look behind you.”

Minho raises his eyebrow but does as instructed. He fully expects to see one of his parents, or even Jeongin calling his attention away from his meal. He turns around to find someone impossibly close to him. Minho had been so focused on the cats that he hadn’t realized that someone had walked up on him.

_That could get me killed._ Minho thinks as he looks up to see who has come to a stop behind him. His mouth drops open when he first recognizes his own clothing, then the person wearing it.

“Chan.” Minho stands up, hands coming to Chan’s chest to make sure that he’s actually real and there. “You’re awake.”

“I am.” Chan says softly.

Not only is Chan awake, but he looks different. It’s not the fact that he’s wearing MInho’s clothes, it’s that he’s staring at unfamiliar familiar eyes. Chan’s normally warm brown eyes that reflect honey in the sunlight are no longer twins. His right eye remains the normal color, but his left has a pale green looking out.

His hair is also different. It’s shorter, but it doesn’t look as though it’s been cut. The color has also turned to a dark grey, nearly black.

“I know I’m in your clothes; I put on the first thing that I saw.” Chan whispers in the now all too quiet dining hall. “I had to come see you. Luckily the cats lead the way.”

“Chan,” Minho wraps his arms around Chan’s neck and pulls him in for a hug, “You could be in here naked and I wouldn’t care. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Chan’s own arms come to squeeze Minho closer. Chan ignores the full room watching them as he leans in to kiss Minho, who kisses him back without hesitation. Chan pulls back reluctantly before sighing and running a hand through his hair, “We should probably find your parents.”

Dori hisses loudly, startling Minho and everyone else at the table with him.

“Fine. We should find your parents _after_ I eat. Happy now?” Chan leans down to gently swipe at Dori’s head. The cat doesn’t both dodging it and allows him the contact.

“I’ll bring you some food.” Woojin stands from the table, “Please, sit.”

Minho’s glad that his friend offered to get the food for Chan. It means that he doesn’t have to separate from Minho’s side to get food. Not that Minho is going to let him out of his sight for the foreseeable future. 

Minho watches as Woojin places a plate loaded with food in front of Chan. It’s enough to feed three people. “Do you really think I need all this?” Chan picks up the chopsticks that Woojin had brought anyway and begins to dig in.

Minho doesn’t even want to blink because it’ll take his eyes off of Chan, even if it will be less than a second. Chan hardly looks up as he devours the food in front of him. Though Chan had made it seem like what Woojin brought was overkill, he finishes it all.

_Good._ Minho thinks. Chan is still much too thin. While he hadn’t lost any apparent weight while in his coma he hadn’t gained any either. He hardly realizes that Chan’s speaking to him until Chan waves a hang in his face.

“Minho? We should go talk to your parents.” Chan smiles.

“We’ll go get everyone together.” Changbin steps away from the table and drags Jisung up with him. “We’ll see you there. Take your time.”

✥

“I believe you all deserve an apology for having to come to the Ahn castle and rescue me.” Chan clasps his hands in front of him as he speaks. He keeps his head slightly bowed as if he’s being lectured and scolded. “It was foolish of me to leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone what I was doing.”

“Chan-”

“Please, allow me to finish.” Chan pleads with Junho as he cuts him off. “Even after the years I spent here getting to know and become part of this family, it was still hard for me to understand that you would all be there for me. That I wouldn’t be tossed away once you heard Princess Seyeon speak. That they wouldn’t influence you to think that I was a bad person.

“While you all constantly reassured me that wasn’t the case, it was hard to believe. If you hadn’t come when you did you would have never found me. King Ahn was going to send me to the army training grounds.”

“He was going to have you join his army?” Hyunjin asks.

“No.” Chan presses his lips tightly together before saying, “I was to be _for_ the army.”

“Oh Gods.” Minyoung brings her hand to her face though she doesn’t try to hide her disgust when she comprehends what Chan means.

“Yes. I was going to have a very hard rest of my life. Because I didn’t want to admit that not everyone is like the Ims and the Ahns. I should have just taken your help when you offered it. Allowed all of you to go with me to the Im castle. Everyone ended up there anyway without me.” Chan chuckles. “Funny how things work out. If you were upset with me, I wouldn’t be surprised. But I know you all, and I know that that is not how you feel.”

“What happened to you? You looked horrible when they brought you up.” Jeongin seeks an answer to end their curiosity.

“I was starved. Demeaned when King Ahn felt like coming down in an odd attempt to humble me. He was just trying to break my will so that I would offer to work for him in exchange for having the collar removed at times. Typical prisoner things, I would expect.” Chan hums, avoiding making eye contact with them all.

“Did you use your magic for him at all?” Minyoung asks.

“Of course not.” Chan’s eyes move to where the queen’s hands rest on the table. Had he been paying closer attention he may have noticed that her hands were one ring short. But he wasn’t concerned about the state of her jewelry. “Why do you think he was going to send me to his men? He was upset I wouldn’t give in to his bribery.”

“It shames me that a man like that, a family like that, has the power that they do.” Minyoung scowls, clearly thinking back to her own parents. “How they have not been overthrown at this point is a mystery.”

“He feeds on the fear of his people. You saw that firsthand with the princess’ personal servant who wouldn’t come forth during the original trial.” Chan frowns, “It is a tragedy more kings and queens can not run their kingdoms like you.”

“Then, what happened when you brought us all back here? Why were you sleep for so long?” Junho asks.

“I had exhausted my magic. My body survives on magic. It thrives on it. It is why I was so weak physically with the collar on; my body wasn’t complete. But, my magic was still there. It was just suppressed.” Chan looks up to meet Minho’s eyes. “Do you remember when I did the spell that saved you, and Felix said if he tried then he would have died?”

“I do.”

“His death would have been caused by magic exhaustion.” Chan says simply. He waits for this to sink in the room. Of course, it is Minyoung who figures it out first.

“You nearly died.” It isn’t a question.

“Yes. I _would_ have died if it wasn’t for Dori. I know the limitations to my magic. I knew that bringing us back would cause my body to fail for a period of time. I trust Dori with my life, just as I trusted you all to care for me while I was not awake. And I thank you all for it.” Chan notices that Minho’s grip has tightened around his hand. Minho doesn’t appear happy at the revelation of Chan’s near death.

“Your hair. And eye. What is with that?” Hyunjin looks at Chan with interest. “I wouldn’t take you as the type for coloring your hair first thing when you woke up from a coma.”

“My magic, while restored, is a little unstable. It has changed my physical appearance slightly due to it.” Chan shrugs. “The most obvious change is my eye. Since many of you don’t know, my eyes change color whenever I perform spells. I’m surprised that it has only affected one eye. I guess the leftover is going to my hair.”

“Can you change it back?” Minho whispers.

“No. I’ve tried. Now it is out of my control. I assume that it will just take time to go back to normal. Until then, I’m stuck with it.” Chan says.

“So you can’t control your magic now?” Jeongin wonders.

“I _can_. Like I said, I believe my hair and eye are just outlets for my magic to go to. Better my own physical body than having it extend out without my permission. And don’t worry, it is contained within me.” 

“I have one more question for you, Chan. Then we can finish this interrogation so you and Minho can spend some time together. Alone.” Minyoung rests her head in one of her hands. “Are you planning on leaving the castle again without telling us?”

“Gods, no.” Chan shakes his head furiously. “I have learned my lesson. Sometimes it’s okay to accept help when it is offered. I’m not going to do anything like that not only for my sake, but for everyone else.”

“Good.” Minyoung nods, satisfied. “Just know, no matter what, we will always support you.” Minyoung looks to her eldest son for a moment, a telltale look in her eyes before she shoos them away, “Go, have some time alone. You both need it.”

Minho and Chan get all of an hour together before Felix comes bursting into their room to tackle Chan into a hug. Any other day Minho may have been annoyed by the sudden intrusion, but he knew just how much Felix missed Chan. And, he was the last of Chan’s close friends to see the man awake. 

“You’re so stupid.” Felix says as pulls Chan even closer to himself. “Don’t ever do something like that again. Do you know how dead is was around here when you were gone? I was so scared for you.”

Chan wraps his arms around Felix and gives his friend a high squeeze back. “The thought will never cross my mind again, Felix. I promise. I’m never hurting any of you like that again.” 

✥

“Chan, are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Minho, it’s been a month.” Chan sighs. Minho had been avoiding touching him since he had awoken. “I’m a strong boy, I know my limits. I can handle sex.”

“Chan-”

“Minho.” Chan shushes the prince with a finger to his mouth, “I am up for it. I want to have sex. I am well enough to have sex. You’re not going to hurt me, and sex isn't going to weaken me. If you don’t want to have sex because you’re worried about me, this is me telling you I’m fine.”

“If you start feeling weak at all-”

“I’ll stop it. But I’ve been wanting to touch you for _weeks_.” Chan captures Minho’s lips in a kiss as he straddles the naked prince. He had purposefully picked a moment when they were both naked and about to get dressed in their sleepwear. 

Minho, for as reluctant as he appeared at first, starts to get hard under Chan fast. Chan knows that Minho’s been wanting this just as much as he has, but he also knew the man wouldn’t be the one to make the first move. 

This time it’s different. They’ve had sex plenty of times before, but this time it has more meaning. Chan kisses are desperate, and Minho struggles to match what Chan gives him.

Soon Chan hovers over Minho and he finds himself reaching up to steady Chan’s thighs. “Don’t you need to?” The last part of the question hands in the air, but Chan understands what he means.

“I already have.”

“How? When?” Minho has been with Chan all day. He thinks he’d have noticed the man prepping himself.

“Magic.” Chan gives Minho a playful look as his thighs begin to shake in Minho’s hold from the strain of keeping himself lifted for so long. “I figured it was time that I use my magic for me for once. It saves us the trouble of all the preparation, doesn’t it?”

With those words Chan begins to sink down on Minho’s cock, the protesting of his thighs finally forcing him to lower himself.

“Are you sure-”

“Minho, let me take care of you.” Chan’s voice turns breathy as he sits all the way on Minho’s cock. The man places his hands on Chan’s hips. “You’ve been taking care of me ever since I got here. Let me to just this _one_ thing.”

So Minho allows Chan to take the lead. He sits, hands sliding up to dig his fingers into Chan’s hips, as the man rides him slowly. Chan maintains eye contact with Minho as he does this, a slight flush on his skin.

“I love you.” Chan whispers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you.” Minho groans as Chan lifts up and drops back down, heat wrapped around him in a vice.

“Thank you. For loving me, and keeping me.” Chan’s voice turns watery and Minho frowns when he notices the unshed tears in his eyes. “For staying up at night and talking to me and telling me about your day even if I couldn’t talk back. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life, Minho.”

“You heard that?”

“Every single word. Every single I love you. I heard it all.” Chan’s lips connect with Minho’s and before he knows it he’s releasing inside Chan. From the warmth that splashes on his stomach Chan’s cum as well. “It was so hard to not be able say I love you back.”

✥

“Do you remember when we first met?” Minho asks, voice surprisingly steady. His heart had been pounding in his chest ever since he lead Chan outside to take a walk across the castle. “How you barely spared me a glance in the infirmary?”

“I do.” Chan chuckles, “I didn’t think much of you. To think that’s how I met the prince of the kingdom. Well, _one_ of the princes of the kingdom.”

“After you have all but brushed me off I sought my parents to figure out who the man in the infirmary was. Your history with the castle. How long you’d been there. That was when I heard of what you did for my mother.” Minho squeezes Chan’s hand.

It’s the end of summer, but the heat is still unforgivable. Though the rays of sun are nothing compared to the ring burning into Minho’s skin through the pocket of his pants. He’s acutely aware of it, and he had checked himself in the mirror and stopped by Jeongin’s room to make sure that it wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

He tries to act as he typically would if this were any other day, as if he isn’t planning on getting down on one knee and proposing to Chan by the end of this walk. Chan doesn’t appear as if he notices anything out of the ordinary.

“In hindsight, I think I should have asked around more about you after we first met.” Chan hums as he looks up to the sky. Ever since Chan had woken up he spent much of his time outside in the fresh air. He had even managed to crawl back closer to the weight he was before he had left. “But I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Oh?”

“I wouldn’t have thrown that book at you. We wouldn’t have had that snowball fight. I don’t think we would have been as close as we are now had I known who you were before any of that happened.” Chan’s eyes find Minho. His left eye still hadn’t managed to find its normal color, though Chan said he didn’t mind it as much now as he once did. _It is part of who I am, whether I like it or not._

“Then I am glad that no one ever told you before that.”

“To think I bathed with the prince and didn’t even know it. That he had taken me to the royal bathing chambers and I didn’t even question it.” Chan snorts, “It would be many people’s dreams.”

“You know I love you?”

“Of course. You tell me every day. How could I forget?”

“And you love me?”

“You are the man that taught me love, Minho. I do love you. I don’t see myself ever stopping that.”

Minho brings the two to a stop so that he can directly face Chan now. He’s sure that if he doesn’t start now he’ll chicken out. Chan’s eyes meet his and Minho can see the undying love in the man’s eyes. “You trust me?”

“With everything I have.”

“I trust you. I’ve shared things with you I’ve never told anyone. You have done the same with me.” Minho takes Chan’s other hand so now both of their hands are intertwined.  
“I don’t think I can express how good you’ve been for me, Minho. When we first got together, you never tried to make any advances. You went _extremely_ slow with me. I never felt pressured into doing anything with you.” Chan tilts forward slightly so that their lips can touch. “Our memories have been nothing but jovial.”

“And I hope moving forward we can great more memories of the sort. I was hoping that this day would also join the other memories we’ve created together.” Minho releases Chan’s hands, realizing that they’re getting sweaty. He quickly brushes his hands off on his shirt before continuing. “Do you know when I first felt love for you?”

“When?”

“When we were at the autumn festival, and I saw you run off and dance with that little girl. When you gave her those flowers because you said she told you they were pretty.” Minho speaks surely now, “When you told me about your family and the pain you had went through as a child, I couldn’t help but love that you trusted me enough to confide in me.

“I know that you lost your biological family fairly young. That growing up those you thought you could trust hurt you. And it amazes me that through all that you decided to love me and my family, and to give us a chance to help mend what the past tore apart. And I know that we can never be your original family, but I would love for you to be officially part of the Lee family.”

Minho begins to drop down to one knee and dig in his pocket until he finds the ring. It’s not hot as embers as he imagined, instead it is slightly cooler than his own fingers. He looks up at Chan who stares down at his with his mouth slightly dropped.

“I love you, Chan. I think that if we were to cut open my chest to examine my heart, it would be ingraved with your name. Sometimes I believe it only beats for you - and not just because you saved my life. The time you were gone were some of worst months of my existence. It made me realize that I don’t ever want to be without you again a day in my life. So, Bang Christopher Chan,” Minho notices that Chan stops breathing once he says his birth name, “Will you do the honor of marrying me? Of joining my family officially, of staying by my side until our end?” With this Minho finally brings out the ring to present to Chan.

Chan looks at the ring then goes back to staring at Minho. Minho tries to keep his hands steady as Chan’s mismatched eyes bear down on him. “Are you serious?” Finally leaves Chan’s lips in a whisper.

“As serious as death.”

Chan breathes out sharply before his lips turn up in to a shaky smile. “Yes, Minho. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Minho takes Chan’s left hand and slides the ring onto his finger. Chan doesn’t even spare the ring a second glance as he drops to his knees and hugs Minho tightly. Minho takes that chance to look up to the window a story above them, where he knows that an audience watches silently behind glass. Where his mother nods in approval, where his father gives him a thumbs up. Where Hyunjin and Jeongin clutch each other and beam down with warm smiles. Where the rest of his friends have been watching with held breath to see if it would have the outcome that they were all hoping for.

With this, with Chan in his arms, with a Lee family ring on his finger as promised, Minho thinks that life Chan had granted him couldn’t be more worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here we are. The end of the fic. Thank you to everyone who stuck it out, and thanks for all the comments and the kudos. I appreciate everything. This fic has been in the works for very nearly a year (just a few weeks away from the year anniversary of when I wrote the first chapter). It has been a long time coming, and let me tell you that after working on this for so long I’ll be happy to not look at this again for a few months. I apologize for any spelling errors I have made along the way that I didn’t catch even with me constantly going over the chapters. This is by far, in my entire fanfiction history, the longest thing I have ever written and man was it taxing at times. If you guys have any questions about the fic, or want any clarification or for me to elaborate on anything you can leave a comment here, send me a question on CC, or simply DM me on my twitter linked below. If you enjoyed my writing I do talk a bit about my upcoming works on my twitter.
> 
> As always, I hope everyone had a wonderful week and that you all will continue to do well the upcoming holiday season. Until next time~
> 
> [my NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma)

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.


End file.
